Gundam Seed Destiny Renew
by Alasse aka KiraLacus Forever
Summary: After the war, Kira Yamato went missing. Everyone thought he was dead but Lacus did not. 2 years later, war starts to rise as Junius 7 falls, what will Lacus do? KL,AC,SS and slight shoujoai,SLIGHT! End of GS leads to GSD.
1. Lost and Found

**Gundam Seed Destiny Renew**

**After watching the ending of GSD, I was so angry with the author for creating an ending like this! So! I thought of a version of my own story of GSD. **

**This story starts at the ending ep of GS, when Genesis exploded. Hehex… I won't say any longer! **

**Go read it! And review!**

"…" **(Speaking)**

'…' **(Thoughts)**

_Italic (Flashbacks)_

"Kira!"

Jumping out from her seat, Lacus lean against the glass as she witness the explosion of Genesis. Her sapphire eyes scan around the environment, besides the remaining broken pieces of Genesis and the mobile suits, there were no sight of the brown-haired pilot.

'**Oh god, Kira…'**

Lacus fought back her tears and tired to remain calm. But the discomfort in her chest would not go away. She returned to her seat and opened channel to Archangel. Murrue's face appears on the monitor screen; her eyes were red and sore from the crying after the loss of her love. Lacus could not help but felt pity for her, but right now, she has more important thing to worry about.

"Murrue-san, can you manage to detect Justice and Strike Rouge's signal?"

"We lost Justice's signal the moment Genesis exploded, we were trying to search for Strike Rouge now."

'**Oh no…not Athrun and Cagalli-san too…'** Lacus starts to get more nervous, clenching her hand into a tight fist, she looked back at Murrue.

"Did…Did you find…Freedom's signal?"

Hearing the slight tremble in her voice, Murrue knew who she was referring to. Knowing that Lacus was worrying abut the Freedom pilot, she felt reluctant to tell her the news, that Freedom's signal was lost too during the explosion.

"Lacus-san, we…"

Her words were cut off by Cagalli, whose face appears on the other screen. Seeing Athrun behind her, Lacus felt a sense of relief but there were still no sight of the person she was finding.

"Cagalli-san, Athrun, what happened at Genesis?"

"Before Genesis fired, Athrun used Justice to self-destruct, causing the destruction of Genesis. The both of us managed to escape from it."

"Ohh…" Lacus bit her bottom lip as she looked away from the monitor screen. Cagalli and Athrun look at each other and back at Lacus. Athrun hesitated but he knew that he has to tell her the truth.

"Lacus… We found Freedom, it was badly damaged and……"

Lacus clenches more tightly on her fist.

"We couldn't find Kira…"

**Chapter 1: Lost and Found**

Worn out and lost, every remaining survivor returned to their respective ships. Athrun and Cagalli came back to Archangel with Strike Rouge. After they reported to Murrue, they went to Eternal to find Lacus.

Thinking that she might be at the bridge, they went in but only to find Bartfeldt and other crew members.

"Commander Bartfeldt, do you know where Lacus is?"

"She went back to her room, after hearing what you both have told her. She doesn't look good."

"Oh no…Athrun, let's go and check her out. I afraid she might…"

"What were you afraid of? Cagalli-san."

They turn around and saw Lacus standing by the door, smiling as usual. Cagalli and Athrun rush to her and Cagalli hold her hands.

"Lacus, are you…felling alright?"

"Well why? Of course I'm fine."

"But…"

"I'm really fine."

Athrun stand aside watching them, he could not help by feeling suspicious about Lacus's behavior. Why is she still acting so cheerful even after she had heard the news? He too, felt both sad and angry at the time when he could not find Kira, that he could not protect his best friend. Fear took over him when he saw the severely damaged Freedom drifting in the space; there were no sight of the brown-haired teen. He could almost break down at that time, but not wanting to upset Cagalli, he fought back all his sadness.

"Athrun."

Athrun was brought back from his thought as he saw Lacus looking at him.

"I would like you to accompany me to where you found Freedom."

Everyone was shocked by her request, especially Athrun and Cagalli.

"But Lacus…!"

"Please…at least…let me confirm it myself…with my own eyes…"

Athrun wanted to reject but seeing Lacus's state now, he could not bear himself to do it. He looks at Cagalli as she nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright, I'll bring you there."

"Arigatou, Athrun…"

Launched out in a sky grasper, they went to the place where the damaged Freedom was.

"Kira…"

Freedom. The mobile suit that she gave to Kira when he decides to fight again, the power that she gave to him. Now…it's pieces was scattered around. Tears starts to fall, feelings start to burst out.

"KIRA!"

Athrun too, let his tears falls freely as he placed a hand on Lacus shoulder. It is his first time seeing Lacus crying, knowing her for so long, she was always smiling and very cheerful. But now, she was totally heartbroken, depressed and lost.

Suddenly, Lacus jerks her head up. Not only that, she is in her SEED mode. Blue-gray eyes scan around the surrounding.

"Lacus?"

"I…heard a voice…Over there!"

She pointed to a Zaku which was damaged badly as it was left with its cockpit and head. Athrun pilots the sky grasper and go towards the Zaku. When they were close enough, Lacus went to the cockpit, unlocking the code and open it up.

Sitting inside is a female pilot whose arms and forehead were bleeding, her blond hair covering her face. Lacus went closer as she checks for pulse. Reacting from the touch, the pilot turns around slowly as she looks at Lacus with a pair of dark amethyst eyes.

"Dying…is scary…"

**End of Chapter 1**

**Hehex…first chapter finished! Sighed…seems like my English only improved by little. NVM! Work harder!**

**Pls read and review!**


	2. Between The Stars

**Gundam Seed Destiny Renew**

**Okay now! Let's continue with chapter 2!**

Five months have passed after the war ended, live was back to normal as everyone now tried to forget the past and live a new life. At PLANT, after the death of Patrick Zala, they were discussing about a new leader. Earth Alliance have settled down after dealing with the Blue Cosmos.

For ORB, the Ongoro Island was under reconstruction. Cagalli took over the role of leader, along with Athrun as her personal bodyguard, they regain back their government. Murrue and the other crew members of Archangel quit from the military and live as commoners. To everyone now, the world is finally at peace.

On a small island of the ORB territory, lays an orphanage. After the war, the number of orphans increased and Reverend Malchio decides to take care of them.

Everyone was happy.

Aspect one.

Lacus Clyne.

**Chapter 2: Between the Stars**

Sunset. The sea was coloured with bright orange rays. The sound of the sea as it hit against the shore. Everything was so peaceful.

"Stellar-neechan!"

Stellar Loussier turns around as she saw two girls running towards her. Stellar was rescued by Lacus when she found her injured in a cockpit of a Zaku. She was brought back to Eternal for treatment. After three weeks, she recovered and decided to stay with Lacus to thank her for saving her life. After the war, she came and helped out Malchio in the orphanage with Lacus. As an orphan herself she knows how the children felt for not having any family.

Dressed in a long sleeveless purple dress, the 16 years old blond hold onto the shoulder of the children.

"What's wrong?"

"Kei and Ryo were fighting again!"

"Again? Take me to them."

As they reached a rundown church near the orphanage, two boys around the age of 8 were fighting against each other. Stellar rush in-between them.

"Yame-nasai! (Stop it!) Why are you both fighting!"

"He snatched my things away without asking for my permission!"

"I did not! And that thing supposed to be mine!"

Kei pushed pass Stellar, which causes her to lose balance and fell. But an arm caught her at the waist before she lands hard on the ground. All the children stop moving, Stellar looks at her saviour. It was Lacus Clyne. She was dressed in a high collar, sleeveless black shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Daijoubu?"

"Ah…eto…no. Arigatou, Lacus." Stellar blushes as she regain her stand.

Lacus looks from her to the boys. She slowly walks towards them, the boys starts to get scared as she reached out her hands. Shutting their eyes tight as they afraid Lacus might hit them. Instead she pats their head, causing them to look at her.

"The both of you were friends right? Why were you fighting with each other? Do you want to want to become enemies with each other?"

"Gomen…Lacus-neechan…"

Lacus gave them a small smile as she pats their head once more. Kei and Ryo smiled embarrassedly at each other as they shake hand. Stellar smiles and notices a helicopter landing at the side of the orphanage. Cagalli and Athrun steps out from it, the children recognizing them, run towards them while Lacus and Stellar followed them behind.

"Athrun-san, Cagalli-san, long time no see. How's your work?"

"Please, Stellar. Don't need to be so polite. We will dead bit! Everyday got hundreds of documents!" Cagalli half-shouted as she pats on some of the children's head.

Lacus and Athrun watched them from a distance, he turns around and smiles. "It's hard to imagine that she was once near the edge of death when we found her. What you think?"

"Yeah…" She answer softy as she looks towards the sea.

Lacus sure have changed a lot after the war. She became more quiet, won't easily smile in front of other people. Only sometimes in front of Stellar, Cagalli and Athrun. She starts to like being alone, everyday she will be sitting at the huge rocks, looking out at the sea.

"Lacus! Athrun! Let's get in for dinner!" Cagalli shouted as she, Stellar and the children were walking back to the orphanage.

"Coming!" Athrun shouted as he pats Lacus's shoulder. "Let's go."

Lacus nodded as the both of them walk towards the orphanage.

Night falls, all of them eat and talk at the big row of dining table. Cagalli told them about the politics, about the things happening at the other countries. After the dinner, Stellar and Cagalli remained in the house to clean up the dishes with the children. While Athrun went out to find Lacus who went out immediately after she had her dinner.

Glancing at the light that shines onto the surface of the sea, Lacus thought back about the things happened in the war. About her loss of family member…and her love.

"Lacus…"

She turns her head slightly to see Athrun and back to the sea. Athrun sighed as he climbed on the huge rocks too, standing beside her. The sea breeze was cooling; everything was so quiet, so peaceful.

At the orphanage, Stellar were singing to the children while Cagalli seats by, watching them. Aftermaths, she went up to Stellar.

"You have a good voice, reminds me of Lacus."

"Arigatou. The children told me that they used to love her singing, but after the war, she doesn't seem to like singing anymore…"

"Maybe…it brings back bad memories to her…"

"About Kira-san?"

"I'm not sure…but…she changed a lot."

"Cagalli…"

"Never mind about that, how about you? What are you planning to do in the future?"

"Not sure. Maybe stay here to take care of the children always. But…no matter where Lacus go, I'll follow her."

Stellar blushes slightly as Cagalli smiles at her. Back to Lacus and Athrun, he starts to feel uneasy at the silence. Lacus noticed it and smiles a little.

"It feels so weird…to be so peaceful…"

"Yeah, it sure does. By the way, what do you plan to do? Since PLANT does not have a leader now, why don't you…"

"No. I don't wish to be involved in anymore political stuffs. I just…want to remain as what I was now…away from all those things…And also, Stellar and the children need me, I couldn't just leave them behind."

"Lacus…"

Lacus got up and clears the sand from her jeans, she looks up and smiled.

"Look. A Milky Way."

"Yeah…"

All of them watched the night sky as the Milky Way run across it. As the two of them walk back, Lacus turns around and glance the sky once more.

"I'll continue to live on, on behalf of you, that's what I have decided. Neh? Kira…"

**End of Chapter 2**

**Yeah! Chapter 2 finished! The last sentence spoke by Lacus will be familiar to those people who watched FFVII: AC before. Hehe…go guess it.**

**Pls RnR! Stay tuned for next chapter!**


	3. Shinn Asuka

**Gundam Seed Destiny Renew**

**OHH! Thank you all for the reviews, give me a lot of encouragement! **

**Will Kira be alive? Hehex…Read it on and you will know.**

**Continue with the story.**

"Shinn! Hurry up, were ya!"

"Coming already!"

16 years old, Shinn Asuka grabs all his luggage and run towards his friend, Youlan.

"Knowing that today we are going aboard Minerva, you still can oversleep!" He sighed as Shinn reached him.

"Sorry about that, okay? Rather than talking over here, why don't get our butts moving!" Shinn grumbled as he moves past him and fasten his pace down to the streets. Youlan shakes his head and sighed while following him.

After his family was killed at Onogoro Island in the war two years ago, Shinn went to PLANT. He joined ZAFT and graduated one year later. Today, he will be officially a member of the new battle ship, Minerva.

"Shinn, we better hurry! 10 minutes left!"

"I KNOW! KUSO!"

**Chapter 3: Shinn Asuka**

"FINALLY!"

Arrived at Minerva, Shinn and Youlan pant as they proceed in to put their luggage in their respective room. On their way, they saw familiar face.

"Meryin!" Shinn called out as he run towards her.

Meryin Hawke turns around to meet the black-haired teen. "Hi there, Shinn. Youlan too. The both of you look worn out, overslept again?"

"Shinn caused it."

"Hey!" Meryin giggles while Youlan looks away. "Never mind, so, Meryin, only you alone over here?"

"Yeah, that's right. Onee-chan and Rey were at the hangar, checking their Zaku."

Lunamaria Hawke, Meryin's elder sister and Rey Za Burrel, were one of the three elite pilots graduated. Shinn was with them.

"Hoh…I see…"

"Go put your luggage in your room and get changed. I'll go back to the bridge now. See you two later!"

"Yeah! See you later!"

After wondering around for 5 minutes, Shinn finally found his room, which he will be sharing with Rey. Placing all the luggage on the floor, he sat at his bed and took out a pink mobile phone.

"Mayu…"

"ALERT! ALERT! The hangar is under attack! Shinn Asuka, please prepare to launch!"

"Nani! What happened!" Kuso!" He put the phone back into his bag as he dashes out to the changing room.

While at the bridge, Talia Gladys, the captain of Minerva, orders the crew to prepare for battle. Turning towards Meryin, she asked, "Is Shinn Asuka ready to launch?"

"Yes, madam!"

"Alright, tell him to launch!"

"Hai! Core Splendor, ready to launch!"

"Shinn Asuka, Core Splendor! Launch!"

Shinn launch out with the Core Splendor as he reaches the hangar. Everything was in chaos, everything was destroyed, black smoke blinding the view. Shinn watched in horror as he noticed the two newest gundams, Chaos and Abyss were going around destroying the whole hangar. "Kuso! Why are the two…!"

He then noticed a green Zaku struggling against Chaos, its left arm was cut off.

"YAMERO!" Shinn dives down and shot Chaos at the back, stopping its attack at the Zaku.

Sting Oakley, who was piloting Chaos glared at the new enemy. Attaching the chest, leg flyer and the silhouette sword pack, Core Splendor forms into Impulse Gundam. Landed on the ground, Impluse attaches its two swords together.

"Why are you doing this? Do you all want to start another war! DO YOU!"

Shinn shouted as he dashed towards Chaos and slashes it. Defending with its shield, Chaos fires its beam gun which Impulse dodges it.

"Kuso! What the hell is this! Another new model?" String grumbled as he clashes his beam sword with Shinn.

"String! How are we going to deal with this! Neo never told us anything about it!" Auel Neider, piloting Abyss shout as it too, swings its beam blade at Impluse as it do a back flip and landed a distance from them. Abyss was about to fire its belly cannon when the green Zaku that Shinn just saved, bang towards it with its body.

"Auel! This guy!" Chaos fires its missiles at the Zaku, causing it to crush against the ground. "Auel! Get up! Let's go!"

"Quit wining! I'm coming already!" The two gundams fly upwards and fire their beam cannons at the, causing a hole. They flew out to the space and escaped.

"Kuso! I too…!"

"Shinn! Don't go after them!" Talia's face appears in his monitor screen.

"But…!"

"No but! Get back to Minerva, we will think about the plan."

Shinn groan. Noticed that the green Zaku was in a bad shape, Shinn brings it along back to Minerva. Arrived that the hatch, Shinn came down from Impulse and was greeted by Lunamaria and Rey.

"Luna? Rey? You both alright?"

"Yeah, actually we wanted to pilot our Zaku but end up, the engines were damaged by the chaos just now." Luna said as she put her hands on her hip.

"Shinn, what about that Zaku?" Rey asks as he pointed to the green Zaku.

"Oh, that. It saved my life just now, so, I can't just leave it down there. By the way, is the pilot in there injured?" Shinn turns around and watched as the mechanic workers were trying to open the cockpit.

Stepping out from the Zaku, was a blue-haired guy, looking older than them. In his arms was a blond lady whose forehead was bleeding, but was still in conscious. Rey walks towards them as he raises a gun at the two of them; Shinn tries to stop him but was stopped by Lunamaria.

"Who are you? You two do not like the people from the military. Why are you piloting that Zaku?"

The blond lady was about to protest when the guy stops her and look at Rey.

"Put away your gun. This is the ORB Union Representative, Cagalli Yula Athha. I am her bodyguard, Alex Denon."

Hearing that the news, Shinn felt his anger starts to rise within him. **'ORB's Athha…'**

"During an audience with Chairman Dullindal, we were pulled into the whole incident. We couldn't find a shelter, so in order to protect her, I borrowed this unit. The Representative is hurt. The Chairman came here, didn't he? Please take us to him."

Rey lowers his gun as he salutes to Alex and Cagalli. "Sorry about my rudeness just now, please follow…"

"DON'T JOKE AROUND WITH ME!"

Everyone turns their attention to Shinn who was glaring at Cagalli, his amber eyes was burning with hatred. Cagalli was taken bad slighty, while Alex recognized Shinn as the pilot of Impulse.

"You are the pilot of that gundam, thank you for…"

"Don't get the wrong idea! If I know…that you are a Athha, I won't have saved you! I would have just let you get killed by those people just now!"

Shinn stomp off while Lunamaria tries to catch up to him. Rey turns his attention back to Alex and Cagalli.

"Sorry for what just happened. I apologize on behalf of Shinn."

"Why is he…?"

"As you see, Representative Athha. Shinn was a immigrant from ORB. His family was killed in the war two years ago at Onogoro Island."

"Heh!"

"That's why he holds a grudge to ORB, to the Athha family."

Cagalli went silence as Alex put his arm around her.

"Now, will you two follow me to the Chairman."

They nod their head as they follow Rey, Cagalli turns towards Alex and whispers softy.

"Athrun…"

"I know, don't think about it too much…"

Athrun did not expect this situation to happen. But in order to protect Cagalli, he has no choice. When they were half way to the bridge, an announcement sound across the ship.

"Condition Red! Minerva is launching! Condition Red! All pilots, please assemble in the briefing room."

Athrun turns towards Rey. "Is this ship going into battle!"

"Athrun!"

Everyone grasp as Cagalli accidentally calls out Athrun's real name.

"Athrun Zala…?"

**End of Chapter 3**

**Hehex…Chapter 3 finished! Chapter 4 coming right up!**

**Pls review!**


	4. The Fall of Junius Seven

**Gundam Seed Destiny Renew**

**Chapter 4 up! Hehex…Fast? Of course as a writer, must give good service to the readers.**

**Well, enjoyed!**

"There's nothing I can say to apologise. Even the Princess is caught up in these mess, however, we would like you to understand our current situation."

After the accident at the hangar, Minerva had launched out into space. But there were no sight of the mother ship of the organization that stolen the new gundams.

Cagalli, whose head was, bandaged looks up at the PLANT Chairman, Gilbert Dullindal. Standing beside him was Talia while beside Cagalli was Athrun. "You still don't know anything about that unit?"

"No, well, it seems we don't. They have no distinguishing mark, even on their ship. But that is why we must take control of this situation as soon as we can. Before it becomes irreversible."

"Yes, I understand. That's obvious, Chairman. Right now, we mustn't do anything that would upset the current state of the world."

"Arigatou. I believe that the Princess, above all others, would feel the same way. Isn't that right, Alex-kun? No…"

Athrun looks up at Dullindal.

"Athrun Zala."

Athrun and Cagalli were surprised. Especially Talia. Cagalli tries to protest when Arthur, the vice captain, appears at the door steps.

"Sorry to interrupt but I have bad news, Chairman."

"What is it?"

"We just received a news that Junius 7 is moving, and towards the direction of Earth."

"Nani!"

**Chapter 4: The Fall of Junius Seven**

Cagalli still could not believe her ears.

"Wh..What do you mean Junius 7 is moving?"

"We do not know, but it is moving along the most dangerous vector, and at a considerable speed at that. Our vessel have confirmed the information."

Athrun looks at Dullindal. "But why would such a thing happen? It's been said that Junius 7 will be in a stable orbit for centuries!"

"A collision with an asteroid? Or perhaps some other reasons…Regardless, it is moving. Even as we speak, it's moving towards Earth."

Cagalli clenches her hands tight. "If it falls…If it falls, what would happen to ORB? No, to Earth!"

"Based on its mass alone, you should already know the answer, Princess."

Cagalli remains silent.

"Do not worry. I believe PLANT is currently putting forth all of its efforts into figuring out the reason behind this, although I feel sorry that I have to pull along due to yet another accident, I'll order the Minerva to head towards Junius 7 as soon as repairs are complete."

"Heh!"

"Fortunately, we're close to it already. I'd like your approval on this matter, Princess."

"Of course! This is a very important matter for all of us…No, especially for us! If…If there's anything I can do…!"

"I under how you feel, but please calm down, Princess. If there is something we would like to have your assistance, we will let you know. Now, if you two could excuse us."

Dullindal stands up as he exits the room, along with Talia and Arthur. Cagalli was still sitting on the sofa when Athrun taps her at the shoulder. She nods her head and stands up as they both exit the room.

At the resting hall, Shinn and the others were talking about the moving of Junius 7, Athrun and Cagalli happen to walk by when they overheard the conversation.

"So what are we supposed to do with the Junius 7?"

"We'll have to destroy it."

All their attention turns to Rey, who was leaning against the wall.

"Destroy? That big thing you mean?"

"It would be impossible to change its course. If we want to avert a collision, then we'll have to destroy it."

"But that thing is huge! Even though it's already broken into half, it's still 8km at it's longest!"

"And that place is still filled with the corpse of those who've died…"

"But if it falls to Earth, the planet will be devastated. If that happened, nothing would be left. Including those who are alive there."

"Destruction of the world…"

"But that's…"

Everyone was in silent when Youlan breaks it.

"Well, maybe that can't be helped? It's inevitable, isn't it?" Everyone starts to stare at him but he continues. "It'll get rid of all the weird conflicts, and might make things easier for us PLANT."

Could not stand hearing it anymore, Cagalli came shouting in to the room. "How could you all say such a thing!"

"Cagalli!" Athrun tried to stop her but too late. Everyone was shock as they all stood up and salute, aspect Shinn who looks away.

"Inevitable? Make things easier? What would happen to the Earth? How many people would die! Did any of you think of that before you spoke!"

"I'm sorry…"

"Is that really the way all of you in ZAFT think! After we went through all that warfare and grief, haven't you all finally changed under Chairman Dullindal's policies!"

Athrun grabs Cagalli by her arm. "Stop it, Cagalli."

"It's not like Youlan was serious about it." They turn towards Shinn. "Can't you even understand such a trifling matter?"

"What did you say!"

"Cagalli!"

Rey look towards him, "Shinn, watch your mouth." Shinn stares at him and back at Cagalli. "Ah, that's right. This person is distinguished. She's the Representative of ORB, isn't she?"

"You…!"

"Stop it already, Cagalli!"

Everyone was silent by Athrun's sudden outbreak. He let go of Cagalli's arm as he steps forwards.

"It seems like you dislike ORB quite a bit, why is that?" Shinn turns around and face him. "I heard that you used to live in ORB, but I won't forgive you if you're retorting against the Representative for a silly reason that has nothing to do with her!"

"Silly? I won't let you call it silly!" Shinn moves forward until he was right in front of Athrun. "You're greatly mistaken in saying that she has nothing to do with this! My family was killed by Athha!"

"?"

"We believed in the country and in your ideals, but at the very end, they were killed at the Onogoro Island!" Shinn glares at Cagalli who was behind Athrun, tears were threatening to fall out from the amber eyes.

"That's why I won't believe you people! I won't believe in a country like ORB! I won't believe in your idealistic nonsense!" Shinn shouted as he recalled that time, when he saw his whole family dead in front of him. Clenching hard on the can drink he had been holding, he continues.

" 'We will hold onto our country's justice.' Did any of you take into consideration back then, who might perish because of those words!"

Cagalli felt astonish as Shinn said all those words.

"I wish those who don't know anything would stop talking like they do."

Shinn walk past Cagalli by knocking her on the shoulder. Everyone remain silent aftermaths.

Outside in space, near the falling Junius 7, Yzak Jule and Dearka Elthman were watching it in their ship. Back to Minerva, Athrun have just comforted to sleep, he heard out to the bridge where Dullindal was already there.

"Ah, Athru…No, Alex-kun."

"I would like to make a request, an impossible one. Please lend me a mobile suit."

"That certainly is an impossible request. Do you seriously think that we can give permission to a civilian from another country like you? Do you want to waste Former Chairman Canaver's arrangement?"

"I understand. However, I can't just sit around and watch in this situation. If there's a unit that I can use, then please…" Athrun bow his head.

"I understand your feeling but…"

"All right, I'll approve it. Under a special clause in my authority as Chairman."

"Chairman!"

"It's not a battle, Captain. Even if it's just one, the more units we can have out there, the better. You should already know about his skills."

Talia looks from Dullindal to Athrun. "Alright…"

Out in space, Yzak founds out that the culprits were people from ZAFT as well.

On the other hand, Neo Lonowoke, the captain of Bogey. He sees the whole situation from a distance. He orders String and Auel to launch out to check the situation.

Back to Minerva, everyone received the news that unknown enemies were fighting the Yzak squad. All their equipments were changed to anti-battle mode.

"Shinn Asuka. Core Splendor. Launching!"

"Rey Za Burrel. Zaku. Launching!"

"Lunamaria Hawke. Zaku. I'm launching!"

"Athrun Zala. Launching!"

**End of Chapter 4**

**Phew, finished! One day, two chapters finished…NOT YET! One more to go tonight!**

**Stay tuned!**

**And remember to review!**


	5. The Day the Peace Ends

**Gundam Seed Destiny Renew**

**Chapter 5 up! Pant, pant, I think I'll stop until this chapter today! Continue tomorrow!**

**Well…**

**Get on with the story!**

As the news of the Junius 7 starts to spread, all the people start to panic. The government held a board cast around the world. Malchio on the televisiob to allow everyone in the orphanage to listen to it.

"I must convey an important fact to everyone. As the rumors already say, Junius 7 has left its orbit and is currently approaching Earth. Although we, the ORB government, are working with other nations in effort to avert this crisis, time is short, and unfortunately, we have yet to figure out an effective measurement…"

Hearing the news, Stellar turns her attention to a certain pink-haired maiden, sitting on a wooden chair outside the orphanage.

**Chapter 5: The Day the Peace Ends**

Cagalli came into the bridge after she woke, not able to find Athrun. She listens to the conversation when Dullindal ask her to seat.

"Where's Athrun?"

"Aren't you aware of it?"

"Eh?"

"He told us that he wanted to help out with our operation. He's out there right now."

On the other hand, Athrun met up with Yzak and Dearka as they tried to break Junius into smaller pieces. While Shinn and the others deal against Chaos and Abyss.

After breaking it into half, all of them were called to retreat back as they were at the threshold altitude. Minerva will reenter the atmosphere to destroy the fragments of the object using its bow gun.

While Shinn was retreating, he notices Athrun was still at the falling part of Junius 7, operating on the last drilling machine.

"What are you doing! The signal to return has already been fired. You should've been contacted as well."

"I know. You should hurry and go back."

"You'll get blown away with it! Are you alright with that?"

"Even with the Minerva's bow gun, an attack from the outside isn't guaranteed to work. I need to at least get this into place…!"

Shinn flew to the other side of the machine. "Why does someone like you belong to ORB?"

Suddenly, they were attack by three GINNs who were the ones that cause all the trouble. "We won't let you carry on any further!"

"They're still around?" Shinn flew up to fight them while Athrun continue working on the machine.

"This tombstone of my daughter…The world won't change unless we drop and burn it!"

"Daugther?"

"What are they saying…?"

Athrun clashes with one of the GINN. "How can all of you forget about the grief of those who perished here so miserably, and let those who fired the shot continued to laugh in this world of deceit!"

"Heh!"

"ZAFT has changed through the deceit of Clyne's weak successors!"

Athrun thought back how Junius 7 was destroyed and his mother. Shinn thought back about the death of his family.

"Why can't you realize…"

Athrun clashes their sword once again.

"That the path chosen by Patrick Zala was the correct one for us Coordinators!"

"Nani!"

The mention of his father, causes Athrun distraction. The GINN slashes off the right arm of Athrun's Zaku. Seeing this, Shinn tries to help but was held onto by the other GINN and it self-destruct.

"Shinn!"

The remaining part of the GINN hits against the drilling machine, activating it. They start to fall nearer into the threshold altitude. On the other hand Meryin is trying to search for Athrun and Shinn.

"I can't find them!"

"Athrun!"

Back to Athrun and Shinn, the remaining GINN continues to stop them.

"We will finally make the Naturals understand our sorrow!"

It grabs hold of Athrun's Zaku, trying to bring him down. Shinn dives in and slices off the legs that it held onto, causing the GINN to land and crushed against the ground of the falling land. After breaking free, he grabs Athrun and tries to escape from the altitude. But the gravity was too strong; both of them were pulled down to the atmosphere.

Back on Earth, Stellar was gathering all the children to the underground shelter.

"Now, everyone. Gather up."

"What is it? Where are we going?"

"Oh I get it. Are we going on an errand? But I still wanna play…"

Stellar smiles at them as she looks back at the wooden chair outside the orphanage. There was no one sitting on it. She looks around in worried.

"Lacus?"

Standing by the seashore, Lacus glance up at the night sky. The dark sky was showered with the fallen fragments of Junius 7, causing the sky to light up.

"It has…finally came to an end…The peace of the world…"

**End of Chapter 5**

**Yeah! Finished chapter 5! Although it's quite short…Tomorrow then continue the following chapters!**

**By the way, if you all would like to see how Lacus will looks like in this fic, go visit my blog.**

**You can find the address in my profile, I really recommend you to go and see it.**

**Okay!**

**PLS READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. Fateful Meeting

**Gundam Seed Destiny Renew**

**Finally came back to Singapore! Went oversea for competition…hiaz….**

**Well, can finally continue with the story.**

**Sorry that I let you all waited so long.**

**Now, go on with the story!**

"We're at our limits for firing the gun, Captain!" Arthur shouted.

"But we're still unable to locate Impulse and Zaku! If we fired, they might get caught in it!" Another crew member shouted.

Talia thought for a while, "Activate the Tannhauser."

"EH!"

"Preventing the fall of Junius Seven is our mission, we must carry out no matter what. Target the structure to starboard."

Minerva activates its main cannon as it turns, facing the large piece of Junius Seven.

"FIRE!"

**Chapter 6: Fateful Meeting**

Back on Earth, the falling pieces of Junius Seven hits every part of the planet. Towns and city were destroyed. Sea level were rise and swam across the city, engulfing everything.

While at the orphanage, Lacus, Stellar, Malchio and Kira's mother brought all the children to the underground shelter.

"Stellar-nee-chan, what's happening?"

"I'm scared…"

Stellar hugs the children beside her, "It's alright, it's going to end soon."

The shaking makes the children more terrified, as some of them starts to cry. Feeling helpless, Stellar could only hug them more closely until they heard a familiar voice singing.

_konna ni tsumetai tobari no fukaku de_

_anata wa hitori de nemutteru_

All of them look towards Lacus who was singing. They were all surprise as she has not been singing for two years after the previous war. All the children starts to calm down as they listen to the song.

_inori no utagoe sabishii nohara wo_

_chiisa na hikari ga terashiteta _

_anata no yume wo miteta_

_kodomo no you ni waratteta_

_natsukashiku mada tooku_

_sore wa mirai no yakusoku_

_itsuka midori no asa ni_

_itsuka tadoritsukeru to_

_fuyugareta kono sora wo_

_shinjiteiru kara_

_Fields of hope_

Back to Minerva, they managed to retrieve Shinn and Athrun. They were then landed on the Pacific Ocean safely and were trying to go to Orb.

After a day of traveling, they finally reached Onogoro Island. As they embark, they were welcome by the parliament members of Orb.

"Cagalli!"

Cagalli was walking down the steps when a purple-haired guy run towards her, and hug her.

"Yu..Yuna!"

"I'm so worried about you!" Yuna said as he looks towards Athrun, smirking at him. Athrun looks away. "Well, well, thanks for protecting Cagalli, Alex. You may go and rest now."

Athrun say nothing but salutes before he walks away. Cagalli was trying to go after him when she was stopped by Yuna.

"You have more important things to deal with now, Cagalli."

"U..Umm, I know…"

While Cagalli and the parliament members went off, Talia and Arthur was approached by a brown-haired woman.

"You are…?"

"I'm Maria Belmes of Morgenroete Shipyards Department B. I'll be taking charge of all the operations here. Nice to meet you."

She reached out her hand as Talia shakes it. "I'm the captain of Minerva, Talia Gladys"

While on the ship, Shinn was lying on his bed, looking at his sister's phone. Rey came into the room, "Aren't you going out? We are given free time."

"It that so…"

Rey sigh as he went into the bathroom and take a shower.

On Athrun's side, he was driving along the road when he saw familiar people along the beach. He stops his car by the side as he horns his car.

Stellar and the children look towards his direction. "Ahh! It's Athrun!" The children ran towards him as Stellar follows them behind. All of them circled around Athrun.

"Konnichiwa, Athrun."

"Long time no see, Stellar. Bring this bunch of kids out for a walk again?"

"Yeah, after the fall of Junius Seven, our house was destroyed. We have to move here to stay with Murrue-san and Bartfeldt-san."

"That must be hard on all of you. By the way, where's Lacus?"

"Same old place."

"Same! Man, aren't she tired of it? Alright, I'll go look for her."

"See you later."

Athrun get into his car as he drove to the new mansion and park it at the car park. He gets off and went towards the forest behind the mansion.

15 minutes later…

"Man, where the heck is she! And why the heck must she come into this forest always! I'm gonna…"

His words were cut off when a dagger was thrown at him, which landed on the tree beside him. The blade was just a few more inches from his face.

"Who's there?"

Stepping out from behind the trees on a higher hill was Lacus. She wears a red singled shirt and a pair of black pants. A blue belt was around her waist and two guns were by the side of her chest. The sheath of the dagger she just thrown was tied around her left arm. Her black outer shirt was hold by her right arm. She wore two long dark blue gloves which cover almost three quarter of her arms. Her long pink hair has grown longer through the two years.

"Oh, it's you, Athrun."

"Don't give me that kind of reaction! What the hell are you doing here!"

"Training."

Athrun slams his palm against his face. Lacus jumps from the hill and puts on her black shirt as she walks towards him.

"What are you doing here, Athrun?"

"Looking for you. What else will I be doing in this stupid forest?"

Lacus remains silent when Athrun sighs in defeat. "Alright, let's get out of here."

As they were walking out from the forest, Athrun do realize that Lacus changed a lot since the last war. She asked him to teach her shooting a gun and Stellar to teach her to fight with daggers. Being a fast learner, she surpassed the both of them in just a year. She will always find time to train herself in the forest or sitting by the big rocks looking out at the sea. She changes so much that it sometimes scares him. Her voice was colder unlike what she was two years ago, she even become taller than Cagalli.

Finally exit from the forest, they walk along the beach as the sea water hits against the shore.

"So, what is it?"

Lacus asked without looking at him, the same cold voice.

"Everyone knows who was behind the drop, right?"

Lacus did not answer, but Athrun continues.

"One of them said this… 'How can all of you forget about the grief of those who perished here so miserably, and let those who fired the shots continue to laugh in this world of deceit?"

Lacus stops in her track as she looks out to the sea, "Did you fought?"

"When I went out to destroy Junius Seven, they were there."

She turns towards him. "I asked that guy once." Knowing who he meant, Lacus continues to listen.

"What, who and how should we be fighting? And he told me this… 'That we can all look for the answer together'."

Athrun clenches his fist. "But…I still can't find the answer!"

Lacus looks from him and back to the sea. "Some answer…might not be found…no matter how hard we tried…"

"Lacus…"

The next day, all the crew members of Minerva went for a tour around Orb. Shinn too, went out on his own.

Athrun decided to go to PLANT, to find Dullindal to talk about the incident of Junius Seven. Cagalli accompany him to the plane. He was about to board the plane when he suddenly stops and turns around to her.

"I know about you and Yuna Roma, but…"

"Eh?"

"I guess it still doesn't sit well with me, so…"

Athrun grabs her left hand, and puts a ring on her fourth finger.

"Wh..What?"

Athrun looks away blushing. Cagalli stood there in shock until Athrun looks back at her, which makes her blush.

"This isn't the way to give a girl a ring!"

"Sorry about that."

Cagalli giggles at his reply. "Be careful. Keep in touch."

"You too, Cagalli. Hang in there."

They kiss and Athrun board the ship as it takes off.

On the other hand, Shinn was walking along the path where two years ago he was trying to escape with his family. He then arrived at the beach, when he notices a blond haired girl was singing and dancing along the shore.

_kanashimi wo oshiete... _

Stellar did not notice Shinn was looking at her, as she continues to dance and sing.

_  
hitomi wo tojite itara kanashimi mo mienai to  
nukumori shirazu ni ireba kizutsuku koto mo nai to _

Shinn was totally attracted by the scene in front of him. The graceful dancing of the blond and the sweet, melodious voice. 'Who is she?'

_  
omoidasenai, yasashii koe wo  
tomurau mune no unabara_

kieuseta kako kara, dareka ga yondeiru no  
kanashimi wo kono te ni torimodosu toki wa itsu to  
nido towa konai ima  
anata no koto shika mienai

Not notice the small stone on the sand, Stellar trip on it and fell. Shinn dashes forward and manage to caught hold of her but not able to maintain balance, they both fell. Both of them open their eyes and was shock.

Their lips were pressing against each other.

Stellar quickly gets up from Shinn and turns around, to hide the blush on her face. Shinn too, sit up and look away with a face like the colour of a tomato. They stay like this for a while when Stellar broke the silence.

"A..Ano…Thank you for…helping me…"

"Ah! N..No…It's alright…I…I… I'm sorry for what just happened…" Shinn blushes even harder as he looks down with one of his hand at the back of his head.

Seeing this, Stellar giggles. Shinn looks up and smiles at her giggle.

"I'm Stellar Loussier. What's your name?"

"A..Ah! Shinn! I'm Shinn Asuka!"

"Shinn…you are so cute, Shinn."

Shinn blushes more when he heard her comment. He stands up and holds out his hand to her. "Here, take my hand."

Stellar look from the hand to him. She smiles as she took his hand while he pulls her up.

"Really thank you so much, Shinn."

"It's nothing! Really!"

"Hehe, you are really cute when you are nervous."

"Say, Stellar. Do you live around here?"

"Yeah, my mansion is just a few distance from here. What about you, Shinn? You live here too?"

Shinn looks down when he heard that question. "Used to. But not anymore…"

Stellar notice the look on his face and feel worried. She places one hand on his face which surprises him.

"I'm sorry if I mentioned something I should not. You need not to say anything if you don't wish to."

Shinn smiles as he place his hand on hers. "No, it's okay. Sorry to make you worry."

Noticed the position of their hands, they redraw back and look away from each other blushing. Shinn looks back at Stellar who was looking at the sea. 'What is this feeling? It seems like I knew her or something.'

Stellar turns around and smiles at him. "Where are you going, Shinn?"

"Just walking around." He said as he places his hands into his side pockets.

"Would you mind accompany me to a place? I'm meeting someone there."

Shinn almost flinch, "Your…boyfriend?"

Stellar giggles, "No, my friend…or should I say…my saviour…"

"Eh?"

"It's nothing, come on."

Stellar brought Shinn to a garden. It was then Shinn notice that this was the place when his family was killed in the explosion. Stellar notice that he stops in his track, she place her hand on his arm.

"Shinn?"

"It's nothing…Where is the person you are meeting?"

"She should be somewhere here…There she is! Lacus!"

Stellar runs towards a peck whereby Lacus was standing by a memorial. Lacus turns around as Stellar came forward and hug her, which she returns it. Notice that Shinn was there, she release Stellar and look at him.

"Lacus, let me introduce. This is Shinn, he saved me from falling just now."

"Nice to meet you."

Lacus nod her head. Shinn look at the memorial. "Is that a memorial?"

"Not sure. This is my first time here in person."

"Lacus and I saw the flowers were wilted by the waves, so I was trying to finding some flower to replace it. The flowers just bloomed, poor things." Stellar said as she turns around and face Shinn.

"I wonder…Does this mean that people can't be deceived?"

"Eh?"

"No matter how pretty a flower blooms, people won't hesitate to blow it away again."

"You…" Lacus was about to ask when Shinn bow down.

"I apologize for saying something weird. I must go off now."

"Shinn, wait!" Stellar calls out as she run towards him. She takes out a small pink shell from her pocket. "Here, I found this when I was on the beach."

"You're giving it to me?"

"Yeah. I hope that we will meet again."

"Yeah. See you again, Stellar."

Shinn walks off as Stellar went back to Lacus's side.

"That boy…"

"Lacus?"

"His eyes…looks like someone I know…those eyes full of sadness…"

**Okay! That's another chapter end! **

**Pls RnR!**

**Wait till the next chapter!**


	7. Meer Campbell and the Chosen Path

**Gundam Seed Destiny Renew**

**Hmm…Okay. For most of the war scene here, I might skip here and there. Those who have watched the show, should know what happened here.**

**Oh, btw. As I say Kira and Lacus pairing will be in the future (In the summary, I said that.) That means Kira will still appear in my fic, as for when…hehex… Wait until then! **

**But I hope you all will still continue reading after knowing this.**

**Alright now, on with the story.**

After two hours of waiting at PLANT, Athrun starts to feel restless. He went to the washroom to wash up his face. But what he did not know was that, while he was waiting to meet Dullindal, a war is happening outside.

A group of EAF mobile suits were packed with nuclear missile launchers, they planned to destroy PLANT with it. But they were all eliminated by a unique Nuclear weapon called the Stampeder.

On Earth, Lacus and Stellar watched as the light of the nuclear weapon spread across the night sky.

"Lacus…." Stellar looks towards her.

"Yeah…it's the light of Nuclear weapon…It has finally started…the war…"

Back to Athrun, he finished his wash up and exits the washroom. Upon coming out, he heard a familiar voice talking. He looks up and saw a pink-haired girl talking to two people.

"Lacus?"

The girl turns around and looks at Athrun. She wears a tight purple shirt, a white long skirt hanging loose around her hips. She has a star-shaped hairpin on her left side of her hair. She even has a red Haro with her. Seeing Athrun, her eyes were widen as she starts to run towards him.

"Athrun!"

Athrun was still in a state of shock as the Lacus-look-alike girl came forward and hug him. "I'm so happy! You finally came!"

"Huh?"

The girl lets go and look up at him smiling wide.

**Chapter 7: Meer Campbell and the Chosen Path**

"You are…" Athrun was interrupted when two guys came forward.

"Lacus-sama, we're going to be late."

"That's right." She turns back to Athrun. "Then, Athrun, see you later. I'm really happy that you came! Really!"

With that, she left and Dullindal happens to arrive.

"Alex-kun, sorry that I'm late. I was delayed by some meeting."

"Chairman…"

"What's wrong?"

"No…It's nothing…"

"Come, let's proceed to my office."

They went to the Chairman's office as Dullindal starts to tell Athrun about the war that just happened. Meanwhile outside, all the citizens of PLANT starts to have argument going around, everyone is panicking and everything is in chaos. Suddenly, all the TV scene changed to the pink girl Athrun met earlier.

"Everyone. I'm Lacus Clyne."

Athrun turns towards Dullindal who just smiled at him. The girl starts to calm all the people down with her words, and sing 'Mizu no Akashi'. Her voice and looks is the same as Lacus's.

"I don't mind if you laugh at me for this."

"Eh?"

"You can tell, right? Her name is Meer Campbell, she is my 'Lacus Clyne'."

"Chairman…"

"In this kind of situation, I need her power. Come, let me show you something."

They get on an elevator to a restricted area. The lights were on and standing in front of them was a gundam.

"This is…!"

"This is ZGMF-X23S Saviour. Although its specifications are different, it was developed almost the same time as Chaos, Gaia and Abyss."

"………"

"What would you do if I told you that I wanted to entrust this unit to you?"

"What are you trying to say? Do you want me to return to ZAFT?"

"Hmm, that's not exactly the case. It's just as I said. I want to entrust this to you. Well, from the standpoint of the paperwork involved, you might be rejoining ZAFT. My feelings about this situation are just as my Lacus Clyne had said earlier. However, in this world where various people and organizations intermingle, it's no easy task to get things to go the way you want."

Athrun looks down.

"That's why I want people who share my belief to stand with me. If possible, I'd like to avoid a war. But that doesn't mean we don't pick up our guns and let ourselves be unilaterally annihilated. During times like that, I'd like for you to be an individual with power."

"Chairman…"

"Having experienced the past war, and anguished over you father's actions, I trust that you will not choose the wrong path, no matter what happens. If we are to head down the wrong path, please correct us. However, you will unfortunately need power to be able to do that."

Athrun look for Dullindal to Saviour. He thought back about the fight he had previously with Gaia and Abyss.

"I know that this is sudden, so I will not ask you to make the decision right away. However, what you capable of doing and what you wished for…"

Dullindal glides past him and look back. "You yourself should know that best."

After the talk with Dullindal, Athrun went to the hotel. Noticed his arrive, Meer gets up from the sofa and went towards him to hug him.

"Welcome back, Athrun. I'm so happy!"

"Umm…Meer-san…."

"Shh, in public, please call me 'Lacus'." She whisper with a wink.

Athrun sighs and was about to walk away when Meer grabs his arm and pull him.

"You haven't eaten yet, right? Let's go together."

"Umm…but…I…"

"Lacus is Athrun's fiancée right?"

"Well, not anymore…"

They arrived at the restaurant as Meer starts to look through the menu. Athrun looks at her as he thought back about Lacus two years ago and the Lacus he just talked to few days ago.

"Oh, did you watch my speech just now? Was it good?"

"…………"

"Was it bad?"

"No…it's…good. You look exactly like her. Almost identical to her."

"Really! I'm so glad!"

They ordered their food and after a while it came. They started eating and Athrun keep looking out the window glass.

"I never see her for so many years now. Since we were separated at the age of ten."

"Huh? You know Lacus?"

"Yeah, we were best friend. Others always said that our voice sounds alike. But she was better than me, pretty, brave and kind. Everyone likes her, nobody were like me. But she always find the time to play with me when we were young. It was only until when I was ten, I need to move away. That was my last time seeing. Years later, I saw her on TV. I envy her so much, but one day suddenly, some people come and find me, and said that Chairman Dullindal needs me to help him."

"He want is Lacus, you should know that."

Meer puts down her utensils and looks out. "I know. But…"

"But?"

"I just want to meet her once more. I thought that if I take on this job, some day, she will see me on TV and come and find me. I have no friend since I was young, she is the only one who cares for me, willing to play with me. That's why I'm happy for what I am now, and I'm also happy that I've met you, Athrun."

Athrun looks at her and back to the scenery outside. He thought back about the time when Dullindal talks about the existence of names and about Saviour. Feeling frustrated, he slams the glass of wine hard on the table which shocks Meer.

The next day, Chaiman Gilbert Dullindal declaring ZAFT to on "aggressive self-defense" and ORB deciding to ally with the Earth Alliance by signing the treaty.

ZAFT forces prepare for ejection sequence from space to Earth and the Earth Alliance Naval fleet scramble and prepare for war. ZAFT's Carpentaria base mobilizes as well and the battle begins. ORB's Yuuna also mobilizes for war and mentions that the Minerva will be leaving soon. The Minerva however, is in distress as the Earth Alliance's naval fleet is deployed right in front of them leading a few members of the bridge crew thinking if those naval forces were waiting there for them. The Minerva is in a tight spot while the Earth Alliance's naval fleet was in front of them, ORB's naval fleet was behind them. The EAF(Earth Alliance Forces) aim their turrets at the Minerva as well as ORB. It appears ORB gave their position away and condition red is activated on the ship and an atmospheric battle is about to begin as it seems ORB and the EAF had set this up. An announcement is made to all the pilots and Shinn of course, gets mad while he goes on his Core Spendor. Mobile Suits are spotted from the enemy fleet and Minerva's armamaments are targeted at the EAF naval fleet. Shinn, Rey, and Lunamaria then launch and Shinn's Impulse is then ready and flies directly at the EAF's mobile suits while the EAF navy fires at the Minerva.

While on the beach, Lacus was watching the whole fight. Stellar went up to her.

"Is anything the matter, Lacus?"

"Someone…is crying again…"

"Eh?"

"Why is this happening again?"

Stellar kept silent as she stands closer to her and too, watch the fight.

Back at the battlefront, Shinn continues to cut through enemy Mobile Suits while the Earth Alliance forces let out even more Mobile suits. Earth Alliance commanders on the EAF flagship then discuss whether they should unleash the Zamzazar, the name of their new water based mobile armor and decided they will launch them when they are ready. They mention that the new mobile armors were a new type and unlike the insect type ones the EAF once copied from ZAFT. After it launched, the Minerva spot it and recognize it as an unknown unit and fire the Tannhouser at the lone mobile armor Zamzazar. However, the mobile suit uses a positron deflector, which successfully repels the Tannhousser. The enemy mobile armor unfolds claws and cannons and tries to destroy Shinn. On ORB's military post, Yuuna mentions how impressive the Zamzazar was and Cagalli asks him what the meaning of this was. Yuuna then mentions that the ORB naval fleet is on their territory to prevent the Minerva from getting back in as they have signed the treaty. This makes Cagalli shocked.

Back to Shinn, Impulse was running low in its energy, when a Zamzazar rip off one of its legs, causing it to fell towards the sea. Shin then goes unconscious for a brief moment while thinking of his family and what he fights for.

"I won't…I won't let such a thing get me!"

Shinn went into SEED mode as his eyes were blank red in colour. Shinn then tells the Minerva to fire the Deuterion Beam as well as launch the leg flyer and silhouette. This action recharges the Impulse and Shinn successfully dodges the Zamzazar's beam cannons and stabs his beam sword right into the cockpit of the Zamzazar, which then is destroyed.

The Impulse's legs and body are repaired as he switched his damaged ones for a new pair and uses his double beam saber to beat down the Earth Alliance fleet. Each and every one gets eliminated by Shinn and the Impulse alone down to the last EAF ship. Cagalli and Yuuna are shocked by this and the EAF retreats.

On PLANT, Athrun was back in Dullindal's office, wearing the ZAFT red uniform. Meer smiles and claps her hand together. Dullindal came forth with a box in his hand, inside it was a silver badge.

"That's FAITH's…?"

"I don't want you placed within the normal chain of command, and I'm sure that would be troublesome for you as well. It will make things more convenient. Although the meaning of FAITH detachment is to pledge your allegiance…You can just pledge your allegiance to your own conviction and loyalty."

"Chairman…"

"You're a person who can follow what you trust, never submit before intimidation, and fight when necessary, right?"

"I hope to be like that, but…"

"You can do it. So please, use that power when you feel it to be necessary. Although this might sound overly generous, please do it not only for PLANT and ZAFT, but for a world where everyone can live peacefully."

Athrun look at the badge and takes it. "Yes, sir."

"I'm sure you're also worried about the situation in ORB, so please go join Minerva. I have high hopes for that battle ship, that they may serve a role similar to the Archangel's role in the previous war. Please lend them your hand."

In the Saviour Gundam, Athrun started up the system.

"Athrun Zala. Saviour. Launching!"

He launches off with Saviour and proceed towards Earth.

**Phew, finished! **

**Hehe, changed the role of Meer a bit. Btw, guys. If you all think that Lacus is OOC (out of character), she supposed to, in this fic. But not really also, she still got some of her old personalities but only shows it in front of some people. Don't worry, she will changed when someone comes back. OOPS! I just said a spoiler! Erase that information from your mind!**

**Next chapter, Freedom will appear. Guess who will be riding it?**

**Remember to RnR! See you next chapter! **


	8. Awaken

**Gundam Seed Destiny Renew**

**Yeah! Here's another chapter!**

**Hehe, I always like this part in the real show. But of course, there's some change in mine.**

**Thanks guys, for your reviews! Makes me really happy to continue writing! Motivates me a lot!**

**Now, move on to the story!**

Minerva emerges safe from the large conflict and Shinn is highly praised as the one who saved the ship from destruction. He recieves many complements from all his friends, Arthur, as well as Talia. Arthur even mentions that the Freedom Gundam wasn't as good as Shinn.

After a while, everyone goes back to their posts with just Lunamaria talking to Shinn.

"What happened to you? You were great out there!"

"Actually…I don't really know…I just kinda snapped…"

"Huh?"

It was then Rey came forward. "Good job, Shinn."

"Arigatou, Rey."

On ORB, Cagalli stands in front of her father's grave and feels grief as to the decisions of the current ORB as well as Yuuna saying that the country was not a toy. Shortly after, Yuuna comes to her.

"What do you want?"

"First, we need to do something about the way you talk. Everyone will eventually be upset if you, the maternal figure of this nation, continues to act like that. Even if it's okay for you to be like that now."

Cagalli continues to ignore him. Yuuna went up to the tombstone and bow. He then turns towards Cagalli again.

"I have just gave a report and made a pledge on your father's tombstone. That I'll defend both ORB and Cagalli with my life."

"Yuuna, that's…!"

"Although it'll be rather hurried, it's been decided that our wedding will take place at the same time as the signing of the treaty."

"Eh!"

"After all, the citizens are rather agitated by the recent turn of events. It'll also serve to show them that we, the leaders of this country, are dedicated to work together for this country."

"But still…Yuuna! I'm still…!" Cagalli raises up her hands in defend, when Yuuna notice the ring on her finger.

He grabs her left hand and touches the ring. "You are not a child anymore, Cagalli. I feel a little sorry for you that it's a little early, but…" He came closer to her.

"We're both Naturals. And Orb will ally with the Atlantic Federation. It was an impossible notion. You live in an entirely different world from him to begin with. He's a Coordinator."

"Yuuna!"

"There's no point yelling at me." Cagalli pulls her hand away from his. "Or would you rather not marry me and tell the citizens that you choose him instead? That you want to ally with PLANT again, and that the Atlantic Federation will become our enemy once again?"

"I never said such a thing…!"

"Then will you abandon this country and the responsibilities and run away? Taking the name of Athha with you?"

Cagalli glares at him, "You…!"

"Don't get me wrong. I don't hate Coordinators in particular. But whether it'll be with him or your friends, I'm saying that we can't have them around you. Not around Cagalli Yula Athha, the Representative of the Orb Union."

Cagalli ignores him and walks off.

**Chapter 8: Awaken**

While at a mansion near the beach, Bartfeldt was making some new coffee again. He brings it out and gives one cup to Murrue.

"I deepen the roast a little from yesterday's. I wonder now you will like it."

Murrue smiles as she takes a sip. "I prefer yesterday's."

"Huh?" Bartfeldt taste it. "Hmm, I think I'm beginning to understand your preferences."

They laugh and look out to the sea. Lacus was walking along the shore while watching the children play. Stellar was helping out Mrs Yamato in the cooking, while Malchio was listening to the news.

"But…" "But still…"

Both of them stop and look at each other.

"Go on, ladies first."

"No, the gentlemen should go first at a time like this."

"Well…Although Orb's decision is unfortunate, I don't think it can be helped."

"Yes…I'm sure Cagalli-san is dong her best too..."

"Even though she's the Representative, politics when the world is in such a state is too difficult for an 18 year-old girl. I don't intend to chastise her, but the problem now is on our side."

"Yeah…"

"You and the others aside, Lacus, Stellar and I might have to prepare to move."

**(Note: Forgot to say, Stellar in my story is a Coordinator.)**

"To PLANT?"

"That might be the only place… At this rate, it looks like that'll be the only place we Coordinators can live. Well…Um, if you like, would you come with us?"

"Eh?"

"Well, although I'm sure the citizens are rather upset since we just had war declared on us, I understand that Chairman Dullindal is a rather proper and honest man. I'm sure he won't do something stupid like persecute the Naturals."

"Even though we'd be happiest if we could just live and die peacefully somewhere…I wonder what is it that we are still looking for."

Night arrives. At the coast below the mansion, a group of people dressed in black came up to the shore as they load their weapons. One of the members turns around.

"Listen. Do not leave behind any sign of her death at the scene, no matter what. But we must kill her for sure."

"Roger."

They start to sneak up the hill and try to find a way in. Haro, who was lying at the corridors, suddenly activates.

"What the heck! What the heck! It isn't good!"

Murrue and Bartfeldt heard the alarm, as they quickly get up and change their clothes. Lacus, who too heard the alarm, changes into her clothes and loads her weapons. Murrue and Bartfeldt came out from their room.

"I wonder which group they belong to. Take her and the kids to the shelter!"

"Got it."

Lacus gets out from her room with a gun in her hand. Hearing some foot steps coming towards her, she pointed her gun in the direction. But it was only Bartfeldt.

"Whoa, whoa, easy now. Lacus."

"What happened?" She puts her gun down.

"We have some unwelcome guests. Go get Stellar and the kids with Captain Ramius!"

Lacus nods as she runs to the room where Stellar and the kids were.

"Stellar-san."

"Umm?"

"Come on, everyone, wake up now."

"What is it?"

"Shh, not too loud."

"Murrue-san?"

"Stellar!" Lacus came in with Malchio and Mrs Yamato behind her. The sound of gunshots was heard as they hurried proceed to the shelter. As they were moving, Lacus takes out another gun. She turns to Murrue.

"Murrue-san, please bring Stellar and the others to the shelter. I'll cover for you all."

"But, Lacus-san…"

Bang! Lacus shot out of the window and turn to her.

"Don't waste your time here! Go!"

"Alright. You be careful."

"Lacus…"

"I'll be alright, Stellar. Go with the children."

Stellar nods as the whole group proceed. Lacus moves to the corridors to check when two assassinators burst in from the doors. Lacus did a summersault to dodge the bullets, as she fires her guns at the shoulders and laps. They fell onto the ground, agony in pain. Three more assassinators came in behind her firing, she dodges by jumping behind a door. One of them moves forward as Lacus lends a kick on his face, taking out her dagger in the process, she threw it at the second person's lap while shooting the third person at the arms and legs.

She moves forward, as the second person tries to shoot her again, she kicks the gun away and punches the guy in the face. He fainted and fell onto the ground. Lacus bends down and pulls the dagger from his lap, giving it a powerful swing to get rid of the blood as she put it back into her sheath.

As she was about to move off, she hears a report made in one of the member's receiver.

"She's not with the group of children. She must be still somewhere around the mansion. Found her and kill her."

Lacus stay still for a while as she quickly rushes back to Stellar and the others.

Stellar, Murrue, Bartfeldt and the others have arrived at the door of the shelter. Malchio opens the door as they get the childrens in. Lacus came behind a door as Stellar came forward to her.

"We got to get in fast. There are too many of them."

What they did not know was that an assassinator was sneaking up on top of them as he aims at Lacus. Haro bounce between Lacus and Stellar shouting. "I won't accept it! I won't accept it!"

With a quick glance, Stellar notice the assassinator. "Lacus!"

She pushes Lacus aside as the shot was fired, and it hits Stellar's arm. "Stellar!"

Murrue and Bartfeldt turn around and shot at the assassinators. The wound on the arm was bleeding badly, Lacus picks Stellar up in her arms as she runs into the shelter. Murrue and Bartfeldt went in as he closes the door.

Murrue kneels down, feeling worn out. "They're Coordinators."

"And they aren't amateurs. They've been properly trained for combat."

"A special task force made up of Coordinators…This is the worst!"

Bartfedlt pats her shoulder, "I'm not sure…but. To think that they are going after…"

"They are going after me right?"

Both of them turn towards Lacus who was applying medicine on Stellar's wound, the bullet had been removed. She takes some bandages out from her pouch and bandages the wound.

"I heard their report when I defeated some of them earlier. Their target was me. Am I right?"

Murrue and Bartfeldt look from her to each other. "We don't know why they want to target you…"

"Involving so many people, just to take my life. Damn it!"

Outside the shelter, the leader bangs against the door with his fist.

"Shit! We let her get away. Activate the Ashes! Now that it's come to this, it can't be helped! We must have Lacus Clyne's life here, no matter what!"

Back in the shelter, Lacus was sitting with Stellar, who was laying her head on her shoulder.

"Daijoubu, Stellar?"

"Yeah, two years ago I have already been through this kind of things. I'm used to it."

"Gomen…"

"Lacus…"

Suddenly, the shelter starts to vibrate as explosions can be heard. Lacus catch hold of Stellar before she falls off. Outside the mansion, five Ashes fire their beams at the mansion.

"Focus on the area of the shelter. It'll be over once we break through the wall!"

"Roger!"

They continue the firing while Lacus and the others went deeper into the basement.

"Rather than being targeted, they're still targeting her! Damn!"

"Mobile suits?"

"Probably. I don't know how many and what type of mobile suits they have, but even this shelter won't last if they hit us with all their firepower."

The children start to panic as the rumbling gets bigger.

"Stellar, you have the keys with you?"

"Eh?"

Everyone looks towards Lacus and Stellar. Bartfeldt look at them. "We have no choice. Or would you rather us to die quietly here?"

"No, but that's……"

Stellar looks at the large door behind them. Lacus turns to her. "Let me have them. I'll open it."

"Eh? But this is…!"

"I'm alright now. Stellar."

"Lacus…"

Lacus hugs her. "I don't want all of you getting killed because of me. Not able to protect you all hurts me more…"

"Lacus…I…"

"So please…Let me have the keys."

Stellar looks at her to Haro. "Haro." Haro jumps into her hand as she opens it to reveal two keys.

Standing at both side of the door with the keys, Lacus and Bartfledt slot in the key.

"Three. Two. One!" They turn the key as the door gradually opens up.

Lights were on as Freedom Gundam was revealed. Lacus look back at the group as she proceeds in while the door closes behind her. All of them went to another pathway as the Ashes breaks through the first wall.

"Alright, let's go!"

Inside Freedom, Lacus activates the system as she starts the engine. Freedom launches as it shots through the basement and flew out. All the Ashes were shock by its appearance.

"What is that!"

"Impossible! Is…Is that Freedom!"

"What!"

Lacus went into SEED mode as Freedom takes out its beam sword, while diving down towards one of the Ashes, slicing the arms off. The Ashes continues to attack as Freedom dodges all the attacks and fires its cannons at them, destroying their legs, arms, thrusters. Left standing was the leader, who fires missiles at Freedom who dodges it. Taking its beam saber, Freedom dives down and slices the Ashes, but it jumps away. The Ash tries to attack Freedom with its claw but was block by its shield. Freedom bends down, lifts up the MS and toss it behind.

"Damn it!"

The Ash stands up while trying to shoot but before it could do so, its arms, legs, thrusters were destroyed by Freedom's beam gun. Unable to move, one by one, the assassinators self-destruct their MS.

Stellar and the others were watching the fight on top of a hill. Stellar looks from the explosions to Freedom. "Lacus…"

Lacus opens her cockpit and raises her seat. Torii flies and lands on her shoulder. She smiles at it as she looks out at the horizon where the sun starts to rise.

**Yeah! Done!**

**Hehe, actually when I was writing this fic, I was thinking about the PS2 game of GSD. The Generation of C.E.**

**In the game, I let Lacus pilot Freedom while Kira pilots Strike Freedom, SO COOL! Especially when they work together. You can even see Lacus go into SEED mode when she use her strongest attack!**

**Hehe, now she is level 99, the highest level, other than Kira and Shin. Must train the others too. Now training Athrun, Cagalli and Stellar.**

**Lacus in my story here acts almost the same as Kira. She will not kill the person or hit the cockpit. (Unless she is forced to…Haha!) **

**LoLx, okay wait till the next chapter.**

**Cagalli's wedding next!**

**Remember to RnR!** **See you all again!**


	9. The Departure towards Tomorrow

**Gundam Seed Destiny Renew**

**Yo! I'm back!**

**Hey, guys, relax. As I said Kira WILL come back! Just that not so fast.**

**Don't worry, I won't let him come out at the last chapter for a short moment at the end. Of course not! **

**He's the main lead too, just that now mostly focusing on Lacus and the others.**

**So, guys, be patient.**

**Thanks for the reviews by the way!**

**On with the story.**

The whole mansion was ruined after the assassination from the previous night. Mrs Yamato, Malchio and the kids were looking around the place for anything that is still usable. It was when a car arrived and a chubby woman came out from it.

"Oh my…!"

Inside the basement which kept Freedom, Lacus, Stellar, Murrue and Bartfeldt were talking about the matter happened last night.

"Ashes?"

"Yeah…I only seen it on data though. But that's a suit type that rolled out only recently. It should still be available only to the ZAFT official forces…"

"And if that came after Lacus-san, then that means…"

Stellar looks from them to Lacus. Bartfeldt sighs, "I don't really get it yet, but it looks like we might have to cancel our plans to move to PLANT."

"But why do they want to kill Lacus?" Stellar asks but stops when Lacus puts her arm around her.

"My, oh my!" The children brought the chubby lady in. Lacus and the others turn around.

"Mana..san?"

"Lacus-sama!"

They move closer as Mana takes out an envelope from her bag and hands it to Lacus. "Please take this."

"Eh?"

"This is for you Lacus-sama, from Miss Cagalli. Since the Miss is no longer able to come here on her own, I've snuck this over to you."

"What? Did something happened to Cagalli-san?" Murrue asks. Stellar too, "Was she hurt?"

"Oh no, she's quite healthy. It's just that she's already entered the Seiran household for the wedding…"

"What!"

**Chapter 9: The Departure towards Tomorrow**

"She's to stay there until the wedding, and even I don't know what will happen afterwards. Yes, well, this thing between her and Yuuna-sama had been decided since they were both little. So it's something I would celebrate with all my heart, as long as Cagalli-sama is okay with it. But the way Seiran is handling this situation is so…! If anything, they're just taking advantage of her, who no longer has any parents!"

Lacus opens the envelope and unfolds the letter. Stellar was standing besides her, reading along.

_Lacus, I'm sorry._

_Although I had intend to go see you myself and have a talk with you, I can't really make that move anymore. I'm sure you're already aware that Orb will be joining the International Safety Assurance Treaty. And I'm currently at the Seiran's household in preparation for my wedding with Yuuna Roma._

_It's a little too sudden, but since the situation of the world is what it is, it can't be helped. It's true that the country is currently in need for solid leadership and stability. Although I still don't know how Orb will advance in this world in the future, I must perform my duties as the Representative of Orb, no matter how weak I am._

_I will marry Yuuna Roma._

_Although Athrun gave me this ring, which I've enclosed in this letter, _

Stellar shake the envelope which the ring that Athrun gave to Cagalli drops out. Stellar looks at Lacus as they read back the letter.

_I won't be able to carry it with me, and I don't want it to be taken away from me. But I don't think I can throw it right away now._

_I'm sorry to ask this, but can you return it to him for me when he gets back? Although I hate to do something like this without actually talking to him about it first…I'm counting on you, sorry._

_I'll also try my best to create a country where everyone can live happily and peacefully._

"Lacus…"

Lacus thought about the little talk she had with Athrun few days ago. "We must stop this."

At the Seiran household, Cagalli was already dressed up in a white wedding gown. She recalls all the memories she had with Athrun, how they met on a deserted island and their reunion after the deadly fight Athrun and Kira have.

"It is time, Cagalli-sama."

Back to Lacus, she was in an elevator with Murrue as they travel down to the lower basement.

"But I wonder if it's really okay to do that…"

"Yes…We no longer have a choice."

Reaching the level, they step out from the elevator. In front of them, is the airship which creates a legend in the previous war, Archangel.

"Although we still don't understand what's right, we can't just give up."

Bartfeldt was inside Archangel checking the system. Two other members arrive, while Stellar is saying farewell to the childrens.

"We can't just stay quiet when we know what's going on. We're all too aware of what it can lead to. That's why we have to go…before something like that happens again."

"Yeah…"

Outside, Cagalli is in the wedding car with Yuuna. He nudges her on the shoulder.

"Come on, Cagalli."

Knowing what he means, Cagalli lifts her hand and wave to the people standing along the road. She thought back about her father, everything and about Athrun. Tears start to flow out even as she forces herself to smile. Finally, they reached the place where the ceremony is being held.

"I hope those are the tears of happiness."

Cagalli glares at him as they proceed.

Back to Archangel, everyone has changed into the Orb uniform. As for Lacus and Stellar, their skirts were different from the usual ones. Lacus's was a mini length with openings at the sides of her legs. Stellar's was the bottom part of an inner dress she wore.(**You all remember her Earth uniform in the show? That's how the skirt looks like.) **Murrue stands besides the captain's seat.

"Um, Commander Bartfeldt?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you don't want to sit over here?"

"Oh no, this ship is undermanned to begin with. Depending on this situation, I will be launching also. That's definitely your seat, Captain Ramius."

Murrue smiles as she steps forward and sit on the seat. Outside Archangel, Lacus was saying farewell to the others. Mrs Yamato came forward and hugs her.

"Yamato-san…"

"Don't need to be so formal. After Kira disappears, you're just like another child to me. I'm really sorry for all the pain you are suffering for the past two years."

"It's not your fault."

"Just remember something."

"Eh?"

"No matter where you go, don't forget that here is a place you can return to. And don't keep all the pain and suffering to yourself. Be safe and watch yourself."

"I will."

Lacus came into the bridge and smiles at Stellar who was serving as a bridge crewmember. When everything is settled, Archangel starts to move out from the basement. While at the wedding ceremony, Cagalli and Yuuna were on their way to it.

Back at Archangel, it leaves the sea as it flew to the direction where the wedding is being held.

Stellar announces to Lacus who was inside Freedom. "Freedom, you may launch now."

"Lacus Clyne. Freedom. Launching!"

Freedom launches as it flies towards the ceremony. Alarms were sounded at the military base as they all prepare their defense. While with Cagalli and Yuuna, the ceremony had started.

"If you are to wish for this union from the depths of your hearts, and if you pledge your loyalty to each other for eternity, Haumea will hear your wish. I shall ask again. Is there no deceit in your hearts as you make this pledge?"

"Yes."

The priest turns towards Cagalli, waiting for her reply. She was about to answer when she heard the crowd in chaos behind her.

"Evacuate! Protect Cagalli-sama!"

They turn around as they saw Freedom flying towards them, it shoots and destroyed the guns the Astrays were holding.

"Freedom? Ki…no, Lacus!"

Freedom lands in front of them as it holds Cagalli and picks her up. Yuuna has already run away.

"What are you doing! Lacus!"

Lacus smirks as Freedom lift off from the ground and flies off again. Yuun grabs one of the soldiers' collar.

"W-What are you all doing! Fire, you fools! Cagalli! Cagalli, she's…!"

"But if we fire carelessly, we'll hit Cagalli-sama!"

While Cagalli is in Freedom's hands, she struggles and hits against it. "Put me down, you idiot! Hey, Lacus!"

Notice something in the radar, Lacus speaks through the system. "Sorry about this, Cagalli."

Lacus opens her cockpit as she grab hold off Cagalli into the cockpit. "Wow, nice dress you have here."

"You…!"

"Can you be quiet for a while? And hold on tight."

Two Murasame were flying towards Freedom. "This is Orb military Headquarter. Freedom, land immediately."

"I'm sorry."

Freedom pulls out its beam sword and slices off the wings of the Murasames. It proceed to Archangel which was surrounded by a few marine ships. "Archangel?"

Archangel opens the hatch as Freedom went in.

"Freedom has been received. Cagalli is safe." Stellar reports to the crewmembers.

"Alright! Then, shall we? Captain Ramius?"

Murrue nods. "Open the vents. Archangel is performing a rapid dive."

Archangel dives back under the sea, as the fleets of the Orb military did not chase them. After a long distance traveled, they finally found a safe place to settle. Cagalli changes into her Orb uniform and go to the bridge.

"What is the meaning of this foolishness! Even you two…! But why!"

Cagalli looks at Lacus and Stellar, then to Murrue and Bartfeldt.

"Kidnapping the head of a nation during her wedding would make you an international criminal! Are you insane! Who in the world asked you to do such a thing!"

"Well um, we know…"

"But it couldn't be helped."

Cagalli turns towards Lacus.

"In the current situation, the world will really be beyond help if even you do something stupid, Cagalli."

"Something stupid!"

"Lacus!"

"It's okay, Stellar."

"What… What are you saying is stupid! I'm the Representative of Orb! I carefully thought and anguished over everything…!"

"And you decided to ally with the Atlantic Federation and marry that guy? Do you seriously think that will help Orb, Cagalli?"

"O-Of course I do! Why else would I marry that guy! It couldn't be helped! Just as Yuuna and the other parliament members said, we can't afford to burn Orb once again!"

Cagalli remembers what Shinn said to her when she met him.

"Isn't this the only path we can take in order to prevent that?"

"So, are you okay with whatever happens to the other countries as long as Orb is fine?"

"Eh?"

"Would it be okay if Orb burning PLANT or some other countries someday?"

"No, that's…! But…!"

"Don't you remember what your father told you? You told me two years ago in the previous war."

"But…!"

"I understand that things were very hard for you. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to help you before. But I thought that there's still some time for us to make changes. We still don't understand a lot of things, either. But that's why I think, we still have time."

Lacus holds Cagalli's hand and places Athrun's ring on it. Cagalli looks from it to her.

"We're all the same. If you choose the wrong path, you won't be able to reach your desire destination."

Cagalli hold the ring tight as tears starts to wind up around her eyes.

"So come with us, Cagalli."

"Lacus…"

She could not control her tears as she squats down and cry. Lacus bends down in front of her and pats her at the back.

"I'm sure that we need to find the right answer this time. Please don't run away from that."

As night arrives, everyone went to their rooms and sleep. Stellar and Cagalli share the same room as both turn in early. Lacus went to the factory, she opens the cockpit of Freedom and sit on the seat. She thought back about what happened recently and what happened two years ago.

"Will you do the same thing as I did if you are me?"

She touches the handles and all the mechanics. Tears flow down her cheeks as she lay back down.

"How I wish…you are here with me now. Kira…"

**Another Chapter finished!**

**Yeah! Now Cagalli's in! And Archangel finally appears!**

**I will try to write the story fast so that you all won't die for waiting for Kira's appearance. Lolx**

**Okay, well. See you next chapter. And remember to RnR! **


	10. Friends of Foes?

**Gundam Seed Destiny Renew**

**Okay, you all should have read my notes, right?**

**If not, GO READ IT!**

**Hmph! Alright, those who have read the notes. Go on with the story!**

"Captain!"

Everyone turns around as one of the bridge crewmembers received a message.

_I saw the Angel at Dardanelles. I want to see you all again._

_The knight in Red is also searching for his princess._

_Please contact me. _

_Miriallia._

"Miriallia-san?"

"Knight in Red?"

"Athrun!"

"This message was passed onto us via the terminal?" Murrue asks.

"Yes"

"She saw the Angel at Dardanelles… Then Miriallia-san was there as well?"

Neumann turns to her. "She is a freelance cameraman now, after all. It won't be surprising if she was there."

"Athrun… Athrun is back, Lacus." Cagalli smiles as she turns to Lacus, who stays quiet.

"From PLANT, you mean. Now, what shall we do? Lacus. It's a rather eloquent message for a trap through." Bartfeldt looks from Cagalli to Lacus.

"But who else would even know of Miriallia-san?"

"And she would know how to get in touch with this ship."

Everyone turns their attention to Lacus.

"Let's meet them. If Athrun has returned, we can find out more about PLANT. But please don't move Archangel. I'll go alone."

"Eh!"

"Don't need to worry, I'll be fine."

"I'll go too!" Lacus was surprise by her outburst. "Ah..um…I mean…"

"Well then, Cagalli and I shall go."

Cagalli smiles as they both went to change out from their uniform.

**Chapter 10: Friends of Foes?**

After Lacus and Cagalli have left, Stellar too went to change. Murrue was waiting outside her room.

"You may use Cagalli-san's Strike Rouge. But… Are you sure you will be alright by yourself?"

"Don't need to worry about me. I just go to the town to buy some things. I'll be back as soon as I finished."

"You must come back safely! Or your over protective god-sister will kill me."

Stellar giggles. "Alright then, see you later."

On the other hand, Lacus places Freedom under a cliff to hide it from sight. Both her and Cagalli reached the top when they heard a familiar voice calling out to them.

"Lacus! Cagalli!"

The brown-haired brunette runs towards them. "Miriallia!"

"I really couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Freedom, you are riding it right?"

"Well… Yeah."

"I'd heard that you kidnapped the bride and flew off from Orb, but…"

Cagalli blushes. "Well, that story…Um…By the way, where's Athrun?"

"I'm sorry. I had to be careful and not put this in my message, but he returned to ZAFT."

"Eh? ZAFT? Athrun?"

They turn around when they saw a red MS flies towards them.

"That unit is…" Lacus remembers that it was the same unit she saw, when they tries to stop a fight between Minerva and the EAF.

Saviour lands and Athrun came down from it as he went up to them.

"Lacus… Cagalli…"

Cagalli went up to him and grab his arms. "What is the meaning of this, Athrun? This whole time… I've been worried about you this whole time! I couldn't even contact you since things went the way they did, but… But why! Why did you do something like returning to ZAFT!"

A few distances from them, Lunamaria is recording the whole conversation.

'Is that Lacus Clyne? But I thought she had left a few days ago?'

Athrun looks at her. "Because back then, I felt that it was for the best. For myself, and for Orb."

Cagalli steps back from him. "No way… How could that be for Orb…?"

"Cagalli." Lacus stops her as she holds her shoulder. "Lacus…" She steps aside for Lacus to move forth.

Lacus looks from Athrun to Saviour. "Is that your unit?"

"Yeah."

"Then the battle on the other day…"

"Yeah, I was there. I'm part of the Minerva crew at the moment."

"!"

"I saw you and tried to get a hold of you. But I couldn't get through. But why did you do something like that? Something so foolish… Thanks to that, the battlefield became chaotic, and because of you, there were unnecessary casualties."

"Something so foolish? What ZAFT was about to fight back then… That was the Orb military! We were trying to stop that…!"

"Did you actually think that Orb would quietly back down just because you came onto the scene back then!"

"I…I…"

"That's not what you were supposed to be doing! Before going out onto the battlefield and say something like that, you never should've allowed Orb to join that Alliance!"

"That's…" Cagalli clenches her left fist to her chest, as Athrun notice the ring that he gave her.

On the other side, Shinn was walking through the town when he notices a familiar figure.

"Is that Stellar? What is she doing here?"

He was about to call out to her, when he was block by the crowd. Seeing that Stellar was leaving, he squeezes through the people and runs after her.

Back at the cliff, Lacus runs a hand through her hair and look at Athrun. "But then… If you're a part of ZAFT now…What do you intend to do from now on? Why were you looking for us?"

"Lacus, that's…!"

"Because I wanted to stop you all from doing something foolish like that again. I know there was the issue with Junius Seven, but the chaos that followed is definitely the Earth Alliance's fault! Even then, PLANT is making its best effort to end this foolishness as soon as possible! But what you guys are doing is making the situation more chaotic!"

"Is that really so? Does PLANT really think that? That Chairman Dullindal…"

"Eh?"

"Does he really want to end the war as soon as possible and make the world peaceful once again?"

"You've seen what the Chairman has been doing! You've heard his words! The Chairman is really…"

"Then what about Meer?"

"Eh?"

"Her name is Meer Campbell, right? Why is she imposing as me?"

"Well…that's…"

"And why was I almost killed by a group of Coordinators?"

"What?"

Shinn was running until he reaches the port. Panting for breath, he looks around.

"Where is she?"

It was then he spotted her running out from the town, going to the direction of the beach. He chases after her.

"Almost killed? What do you mean?"

"Back in Orb, we were attack by a special ops team of Coordinators and their mobile suits. I was their target."

"No way…"

"That's why I pilot Freedom. Not wanting anyone to die because of me."

Lunamaria, who was recording the conversation, was shock at the information.

"Who want me to be dead? And why? Until that can be cleared up, I can't trust PLANT."

"Lacus!"

Back to Shinn, he lost sight of Stellar again when she went into a forest. Breaking some of the branches in order to get through, Shinn tries to search for the blond. It was then he saw things that are beyond his imagination.

Athrun thought back about the first time when he met Meer and what she told her. And what Dullindal had told him.

"Athrun?" Athrun breaks off from his thought when Cagalli calls out to him.

"Well… if you were really being targeted, then it's really become a more serious situation now. But for you to say that you can't believe the Chairman and PLANT because of that… Aren't you jumping to conclusion, Lacus?"

Lacus stays silent.

"There are people with various opinions in PLANT. Just like the perpetrators of the Junius Seven incident. That attack may have been orchestrated by a small group of people the Chairman doesn't know about! You should be able to realize that!"

Everyone was silent.

"Either way, I'll check up on that issue when I get back to the ship. So you guys should return to Orb for now."

"S-So you're…"

"If you want to prevent battles… If you don't want Orb fighting… Then do something about that treaty with the Earth Alliance first. It's too late once you're already on the battlefield!"

"T-That's… I know that! So you're not coming back? To Archangel? To Orb?"

Athrun avoids the eye contact with Cagalli. "As long as Orb is still the country it used to be, we should be traveling down the same road."

"Athrun!"

"I've re-enlisted. I can't go back now!"

"But that's…"

Athrun notice the ring again as he avoids the sight of it. Lacus pats Cagalli's shoulder again as she looks at Athrun.

"So are you going to keep fighting the Earth Alliance as a part of ZAFT?"

"Until it all ends, it can't be helped."

"Then will you fight against Orb again, like last time?"

"If I could help it, I wouldn't want to… But given that situation, we had no choice but to fight them!"

"Athrun…"

"You should both know what the Earth Alliance has been doing in this area! We need to stop them! That's why I'm telling you to hurry and do something about that treaty and get Orb to pull out its forces!"

"But Athrun… We know that. Even so, we would not want you to fight against Orb."

"Lacus…!"

"In reality, it's not just against Orb. Those lost in battles will never come back again."

Athrun got a sudden flashback about Heine been killed, and what happened to Nicol. "Don't you dare spit out those excuses as if you reallyunderstands them!" Athrun takes out a gun and pointes straight at Lacus. Cagalli tries to stop him but was held back by Miriallia.

"You never really fight or even kill a person in the previous war! Don't say like you have really been through it! Wake up, Lacus. You are not him! You can't replace him, now that he was gone! And you don't know how he and I felt when we fought in the war! You don't know anything!"

Lacus closes her eyes for a while. "You're still the same."

"Eh?"

Blue-gray eyes meets emerald eyes. "Athrun Zala of ZAFT."

Her words brought Athrun back the memories when they were both in this situation too, two years ago.

"Now that you are pointing a gun at me, does that mean that I'm your enemy? And you are going to shoot me right here, right now?"

Athrun was stunned by her question for a while until she shouted out suddenly, "Answer me!" Taken back by her raised voice, Athrun breaks the eye contact.

But what's beyond his imagination was that, for just that short moment when he broke the eye contact, Lacus pulls out a gun from her shirt and points at him.

"Lacus…!"

"If you are really my enemy, should I kill you now? Answer me, Athrun Zala of ZAFT!"

On the other, Stellar was placing all the things she bought in the cockpit of Strike Rouge. It was then she heard the rustling sound of the branches.

"Who's there! Come out!"

She takes out a dagger as she looks at the direction where the branches were moving. Stepping out was Shinn, who has a gun in his hand pointing at her.

"S-Shinn…!"

"Stellar… You are from… You are from Archangel, aren't you?"

"Shinn…How did you…?"

"Why…?"

**Okay! Another chapter finished!**

**I hope that you guys will stop asking me about Kira. **

**Because he will be coming out soon, since I cut short some of the story. Sigh…**

**Nvm, pls remember to RnR!**

**Next chapter, Freedom VS Saviour.**

**See you till then! **


	11. Want to Protect

**Gundam Seed Destiny Renew**

**Thanks guys for your review. **

**To Crimson Blademaster: **

**The song in my homepage, its name is "Qian Nian Zhi Lian".**

**Like this song after watching an AMV of Shinn and Stellar.**

**The AMV is at my homepage by the way.**

**Thanks for your review! **

**To G-K.N.I.G.H.T-S:**

**My answer is "Later than that"**

**But almost!**

**So, look forward to it.**

**Thanks for your support anyway.**

**Okay, I'll say no more now.**

**Go on with the story!**

"Why Stellar…?"

Stellar jumps down from Strike Rouge as she moves closer to Shinn.

"Stop there!" He raises his gun and pointed at Stellar.

She froze in her steps. "Shinn…"

"Why… Why were you with Archangel? Why were you with Freedom…?"

"Shinn, how did you know all this?"

"I'm part of Minerva."

"Eh!"

"I'm the pilot of the Impulse Gundam!"

"You are from…ZAFT…?"

**Chapter 11: Want to Protect**

Back at the cliff, both Lacus and Athrun were still pointing guns at one another.

"Aren't you going to answer my questions?"

Athrun hesitated, he tries to say it but no words came out from his mouth. Lacus close her eyes and sigh. She puts her gun down and places it back into her shirt. Athrun too, puts his gun down and felt a sense of relief.

"Athrun…"

Athrun looks up, cold sweat was running down at his neck.

"I do not wish to fight as well. But…the next time, if I see you doing any stupid stuffs on the battlefield. I won't hesitate to kill you."

"…………"

"Cagalli, let's go."

"Um…but…" Cagalli looks back at Athrun. "Okay…"

Cagalli follows Lacus back to Freedom, as they dives back to Archangel. Miriallia looks at Athrun.

"You should really think about what Lacus had just said."

Miriallia gets onto her jeep as she drives off leaving Athrun standing alone. Back at Shinn and Stellar, she places her dagger back into the sheath.

"Shinn, put your gun away. We don't need weapons."

Shinn hesitated but put his gun back behind clothes. "Wasn't that the Athha's MS?"

"Yeah, I just borrow it for a while. Why were you here, Shinn?"

"Minerva is here for repair. I was hanging out in the town when I saw you. That's why…I followed you."

"Are you going to kill me? After knowing who I really was?"

"I…I don't know…"

Stellar moves towards Shinn and tries to touch his face, when Shinn backs away. A small flick of light shines, as Stellar notice the pink shell she gave to him previously was hanging around his neck, with a black string.

"You kept it with you?"

"I'm afraid that I will lose it… So I had it with me all the time…"

"I see… Well then, I got to go now. Bye, Shinn."

"Wait! I…I want to ask you something…"

"Yes?"

"Why…Why do you fight? What makes me fight along side with Archangel?"

"Because… I want to protect someone important to me."

"Important..?"

"You know Freedom?"

Hearing the name that he hated so much, makes his temper boils. "Of course, I do."

"I fight for the pilot of it. I'm willing to sacrifice my life anytime for the pilot."

"Who's that person to you?"

"Someone who saved my life. Someone who always care and protect me. Someone…like an elder sibling to me…"

"Stellar…"

"Shinn, have you killed anyone?"

"I…um…"

"You do, right? Me too, in the previous war…"

"Eh?"

"My hand is full of the blood of the people I killed in the previous war. The guilt will always stay in my heart, I can never run away from it. Archangel has this kind of people, who have been through the previous war. I as well. That's why I'm fighting with them, as we don't want the history to repeat itself once again."

"Stellar…"

"What is your reason to fight, Shinn?"

"The people I wanted to protect were long gone. But…" He looks up at Stellar as he ran his hand on the shell. "When I met you for the first time, I was thinking…whether our meeting is a coincidence or it's our destiny?"

"Shinn…"

"I got this sudden idea that…you are the person I must protect, even risking my life! But now…"

His words were stopped as Stellar kiss his cheek. She blushes as she smiles at him. "Gomen, Shinn…"

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I can't return your feelings. As you know, we both are from different side. We can't be together, as long as this war continues to go on."

Shinn hugs her. "Why! I finally meet you again, and this is what I get?"

Stellar fights back her tears as she push herself away from Shinn. "Gomen…Shinn. Gomen…"

"Stellar, why don't you join me? In Minerva!"

Stellar shakes her head. "I can't, Shinn. I can't leave that person's side. I…"

She stops as she runs back to Strike Rouge and flies back to Archangel.

"That person…took everything from me…"

Shinn starts to chuckle as he was gripping his fist so hard that it bleeds.

"Freedom… I'll crush you for sure!"

At Archangel, Lacus was searching for Stellar, but there was no sight of her. Decided to ask Murrue about it, she went to the bridge.

"Murrue-san, have you seen Stellar?"

"S-She's…"

"What happened to her?"

"She wanted to purchase some things, so she went out in Cagalli-san's Strike Rouge."

"What! You let her go alone?"

"Well, she…"

"Captain, Strike Rouge has returned safely."

Hearing this, Lacus runs to the factory. Stellar came out from the cockpit, as she wipes her tears away.

"Stellar!"

"Lacus?"

"Why did you do that? You know I was worried sick when Murrue-san told me that you went out alone!"

"Lacus…I…"

"Don't ever do this again!"

Tears start to flow again as Stellar cries out loud. Realized that she just yelled at her, Lacus hugs the blond and pats her.

"Gomen, gomen, Stellar. I should not yell at you. I'm really sorry…Here, here, don't cry now…Shhh…"

The next day, Lacus pilots Freedom to fetch Miriallia, who decided to join Archangel. They received a message too, that the EAF and Orb is going to battle Minerva again.

"Let's go."

Everyone looks at Lacus, while she looks at Cagalli.

"First, you must decide. Then you must follow through. I believe that's the only way you can get anything accomplished.

"Lacus…"

"That's why you must go."

Cagalli nods.

"I'll go as well."

"Stellar…"

"Bartfeldt-san, I will be borrowing your Murasame."

"Don't spoil it."

"Alright, let's go."

They get changed as they proceed to their MS and prepare to launch.

"Cagalli Yula Athha. Strike Rouge. Launch!"

"Stellar Loussier. Murasame. Launching!"

"Lacus Clyne. Freedom. Launching!"

On the other hand, Minerva is currently being attacked by ORB Murasame units as well as a contingent of ORB ships, the Minerva tries to retaliate, but after Talia notices even more incoming ships blocking their escape, she thinks about how they would be cornered if they didn't do something.

Meanwhile, Shinn in his Impulse fights with Auel, who comments on his color "Green" as he used a new striker pack. Auel is the first to attack, but Shinn dodges valiantly and Auel goes underwater. Auel fires his multiple beam cannons, in which Shinn downs his boosters to fall onto the water to avoid a hit.

Athrun in his Saviour fights with the Murasame group and then after defeating one, he deals with Chaos. During this time, he has many recaps about his encounters with Lacus as well as Heine. ORB was taking hits from the Minerva and one of their ships had their missile capabilities damaged and Yuuna rashly orders more squads to move forward. Colonel Todaka informs Yuuna that they still have many units in working condition and should not be too hasty.

The Murasame squadron commander orders his units to attack the Minerva directly and not bother with the mobile suits as the ships can take care of them.

Meyrin informs Talia about the incoming twelve Murasames from the sky coming in from the rear and covering it all. Talia tells her crew to shoot them down, supported by the fire of mobile suits. After the result of many missiles from the Murasame squadron, Rey's mobile suit is slightly damaged and looks as if it was damaged severely. Luckily, Saviour rushed in a destroyed a large number of Murasame, but then was occupied with Chaos.

Talia asks for the status of Impulse, which is reported to be fighting Abyss. The squadron leader of the Murasame close in on the Minerva and almost manages to get a direct hit at the bridge crew until its gun was blown off by none other than Lacus in her Freedom.

"Orb Forces! Cease your combat operations immediately and pull back! Orb mustn't participate in a battle like this! You can't protect anything like this! Don't be manipulated by the Earth Alliance! Protect Orb's ideals! What good is our military if we can't do that?"

"Why do you…spit out such idealistic nonsense…all the time?" Shinn fires at Cagalli's mobile suit with a volley of missiles in which Freedom intercepts by flying in front of her and destroying the missiles with his head guns. Freedom then pulls out its beam sword while slashing down on Impulse, in which Shinn goes SEED mode and miraculously dodges by backing up while on the water and almost lying down on it.

"There you are, Freedom. Don't think that you can always get away so easily!"

It was then, Abyss pursues Impulse, while the Impulse tries to slash at Lacus, which she easily dodges and flies upwards. Athrun in his Saviour shows up and the beam sabers of both Saviour and Freedom clash together.

"Stop it! Lacus!"

"Athrun!"

"Didn't I tell you to stop doing things like this and go back to Orb!

Meanwhile on the ORB Flagship, they receive a call from Neo asking them why they have stopped attacking. Colonel Todaka then says to press on the attack as he says that he has no right to command. Yuuna then blatantly yells out that they have to attack and sink the Minerva.

Back to Athrun and Lacus, he continues his attack while Lacus dodges it.

"Pull back, Lacus! All your power does is creating confusion on the battlefield!"

"Athrun!"

During their struggle, Chaos sees this as an opportune moment to take down both the Freedom and the Saviour and fires his beam gun at them, which they both fly in opposite directions dodging it. Freedom flies up to the Chaos and totals all of its weapons systems causing it to fall towards the water. Freedom pursues Impulse, which Saviour interves with its blaster rifle. Abyss follows on to Impulse and fires at Impulse who turns around allowing its weapons pack on its back to get hit, then detaching it so that it explodes providing cover, and Shinn uses his beam saber and lashes it out at Abyss a split second when the explosion clears up. Auel, caught unaware, gets the saber lashed right into the center of Abyss and causes Abyss to be electrified, then falls into the "abyss" below. Auel looks up and his helmet fills with the red of blood as he plummets deep into the blue and dark abyss below. Shortly after, a tremor through the water is shown as Abyss exploded.

Shinn in his Impulse calls Minerva to send him the Force Silhouette, which the Minerva sends out and uses the Deutrion Beam Power Transmission System to recharge Impulse battery to full power, in which it dishes out damage to the Earth Alliance Dagger L's.

The Murasame squadron commander from before orders a full attack on the Minerva, which is halted by Cagalli flying in front of them.

"Just what reason does Orb have for wanting to sink that ship? We mustn't attack it! Orb mustn't attack something…that isn't our enemy!"

"Please get out of my way."

"Eh?"

"This is an order given to me…by the current leader of our nation, Yuuna Roman Seiran! In that case, that is the will of our nation! Then as soldiers of Orb, it is our duty to obey it!"

"You!"

"No matter how difficult or disagreeable that path is, we must follow our orders! Do you understand!"

"But…!"

"Please back off! When we departed from Orb, we had already resigned to the fact that this where we would die!"

"But that's…!"

"If you won't back off, I'll have to use force to get rid of you!"

The squad leader grabs Strike Rouge's arm and toss it towards Archangel. Lacus stops her fight with Athrun. "Cagalli!"

"Please take a good look at our sorrow and determination!"

The entire squadron flies towards Minerva while launching their missiles. Lunamaria tries to retaliate by firing her large beam cannon, but does not score a hit, resulting in the missiles bombarding Minerva as well as Lunamaria, whose mobile suit gets severely damaged and her cockpit damaged as well, causing electrical currents to run wildly in her cockpit.

Shinn in his Impulse catches sight of them and yells at them while destroying the Murasame squadron with his beam Gun.

Lacus in her Freedom, is interrupted by Saviour with Athrun yelling at her. A single Murasame unit was left piloted by the Murasame squadron leader dives at Minerva with a battle cry, which Shinn locks on to, destroying it, but it was in close proximity to Minerva, causing a huge explosion that rocks the interior of the ship.

Cagalli looks out with sadness, and Arthur orders the maintenance team to extinguish the flames on Minerva, while three other members of the maintenance crew go up to Lunamaria's unit that is totalled. Two of them pry open to cockpit to find Lunamaria bleeding and trembling while the electricity in her cockpit continues to spark.

Neo Lorrnoke crys out that only one more push is left to sink Minerva. Yuuna nervously, but anxiously agrees with Neo and says that it is the decision they've made. Todaka is pissed at this, but is powerless to do anything about it. ORB's ships continue to fire on Minerva that is in great damage. Shinn calls out Minerva for his beam saber pack so that he can hack down the entire fleet. Meyrin quickly affirms that call.

Meanwhile, higher up in the sky, Athrun continues his fight with Lacus.

"Athrun!"

"The Earth Alliance is attacking us! Are you trying to tell Minerva to sink!"

"Why do you…!"

"That's why I told you to go back! Why do you keep doing this, despite saying that you don't want to fight!

Meanwhile, Shinn in his newly refitted Impulse lands on ORB's ships and hacks them down. Cagalli, surveying the battle from above, pleas for Shinn to stop and starts to cry. Stellar shouted out to her as she follows behind.

"Cagalli!" Hearing Cagalli's cry, Lacus flew towards the same direction as Athrun chases after her. "Lacus!"

"I understand… I understand what you're saying… but…! But Cagalli is crying right now as we speak!"

"!"

"She's crying because she didn't want things to go like this! Why can't you just understand that! But if you're going to say that this battle and the sacrifices made out there couldn't be helped…! If you're going to place all the blame on Orb and Cagalli…! Are you going to say that and fight against those things that Cagalli is trying to protect!"

"Wha…Lacus…!"

"Athrun, remember what I said yesterday! If I see you doing any stupid stuffs, I won't hesitate to kill you!"

Lacus go into SEED mode as she turns around and destroyed every part of Saviour. Leaving its cockpit as it fells into the sea. "Cagalli!" She continues to proceed towards the Orb forces.

On the Takemikazuchi, Colonel Todaka tells Yuuna, while he stills has his collar that he will follow Yuuna's order of sinking Minerva and take responsibility of all that's happened and that with this, what ORB had to say will probably roar throughout the world. Yuuna is dazed upon hearing in this, and Colonel Todaka knocks away Yuuna's grip on his collar and he grabs Yuuna's collar and knocks him towards a wall causing him to fall and go unconscious. Colonel Todaka then orders his crew to abandon the ship while saving Yuuna Roma Seiran, not for the sake of Yuuna, but for the sake of protecting their country! An officer who is one rank beneath Colonel Todaka and is very loyal to him tells him that he has to stay, but Colonel Todaka refuses. Colonel Todaka says that if he feels that life is meaningless at this point, he'd gather all the men who think that way and go to the Archangel. He then grabs hold of his collar and says that perhaps it will open a new path someday, and for all of the men who died regretfully today, to go.

Cagalli watches as Takemikazuchi is almost completely destroyed and in flames, with Colonel Todaka being the only one standing in the ship. Slowly and steadily, Shinn approaches the window of the Takemikazuchi and raises his double beam saber, cries a loud battle cry and cuts down right into the Takemikazuchi killing Colonel Todaka as well. All ORB soldiers salute to their fallen Takemikazuchi and their Colonel. Cagalli watches in horror as she cries out.

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!"

**Phew, another finished!**

**Haha, Saviour is trashed! I was laughing like hell when I first time watch that episode. **

**Well, stay tune for the next chapter!**

**Freedom VS Impulse!**

**Remember to RnR! Until then, guys!**


	12. The Broken Wings

**Gundam Seed Destiny Renew**

**Yo, yo! I'm back with another chapter!**

**Thanks guys! For all the reviews and the feedback!**

**Okay, on with the story!**

After the previous fight, some of the remaining Orb members went to join Archangel. At PLANT, Dullindal make a broadcast around the world about the recent fighting, Meer was in it too. He then reveals the names and pictures of all the people who are members of the Logo's whom he calls, the "Merchants of Death" and are the true enemy to all who desire peace.

This shocks Lord Jibril and everyone watching the broadcast is shocked as well. Shinn is happy about this action and that ZAFT will be fighting endlessly until they destroy the Logos. People of ZAFT and those on Earth cheer with joy at this announcement. However, in Archangel, Lacus and the others are not happy about this uproar.

"Among those displayed are those who have deep ties with Seiran…no, with Orb! No, not just Orb! There isn't a single country that isn't associated with their global companies! What does Chairman Dullindal intend to do about that!"

Everyone was silent at words.

"Let's go back, Murrue-san."

"Huh!"

"To Orb."

"Lacus…"

"Something large and different is about to make its moves. That's the feeling I have."

**Chapter 12: The Broken Wings**

Archangel makes its move towards ORB as it fears that it is targeted by ZAFT as it is part of the Earth Alliance. ZAFT makes advances on the Archangel by attacking it with Babi units and BuCUE units. The Archangel has Lacus in her Freedom Gundam that protects it while the Archangel flees. She go into SEED mode as she defeat one by one.

Minerva is contacted to attack Archangel and surveys the combat situation using their thermo sensors. Sensing that there is imminent danger, the ORB Murasame Squad requests permission to launch, which is rejected. Lacus has trouble with the multitude of units that are attacking, but is still able to disable them one by one. Athrun is extremely worried about this new order and argues with Talia to attempt to stop the attack. Talia responds that Archangel is not their ally.

Minerva was sounded with Condition Red and Shinn gets ready to go to Impulse, when Rey calls out to him.

"Shinn, good luck."

"Arigatou."

Before he board the elevator, Athrun happens to come into the room.

"Shinn!"

Shinn ignores him and close the door.

Outside, Minerva had located Archangel as it starts to commence attack on it. Impulse was launched out, Shinn went to prevent Lacus from going near to Archangel. On Minerva, Talia asked Meyrin to contact Archangel.

"This is Talia Gladys, Captain of the ZAFT battleship Minerva. Archangel, can you hear me?"

While on Archangel, Miriallia received the message and reports to Murrue.

"Captain, incoming message from Minerva."

"What?" Murrue switch onto the channel as Talia's face appears on the monitor scene.

"We are currently acting according to orders from our headquarters to shoot down your vessel."

"Eh!"

"However if you cease all combat operations, including those of your mobile suits, and surrender, we will cease our attack. This is our only warning. We will not be able to accept any later offers. We will assure the safety of those onboard. I hope you make a prudent decision."

Talia cuts off the channel. Everyone turns their attention to Murrue.

"As to be expected of the Minerva's captain. She's not someone who I'd like to make an enemy of."

Amagi heard this and shouted. "But if we surrender to ZAFT, Cagalli-sama's wishes won't be…!"

"Amagi!"

It was then, Miriallia received another message. "It's Lacus!"

_Go to the ocean! _

_Take Cagalli to Orb. That's our priority._

"Lacus…no way!"

"Cagalli!" Stellar holds onto her.

"Miriallia-san, please connect me to the same channel they were on."

"Yes, madam!"

Murrue picks up the phone, and she appears on the monitor screen of Minerva. Talia and Arthur recognize her at Orb.

'Just as I thought…'

"This is the captain of Archangel, Murrue Ramius. I appreciate your offer. Thank you. However, we will unfortunately not be able to accept your offer."

"What?"

"We still have work to do. Perhaps we are just out of place in this world, which is once again about to split between the Earth Alliance and ZAFT. But that is precisely why we can't afford to be stopped here. If at all possible, please allow us to escape."

She switches off the channel. The ZAFT Lesseps attacks Archangel ignoring all the conversation the two captains just have. Impulse has no trouble with fighting Freedom and uses extremely good tactics such as throwing his Shield and shooting at it to deflect his shots at Freedom.

"Don't think that you can get me like that every time!" Shinn went into SEED mode as he continues his attacks.

"Lacus!" Stellar and Cagalli shouted as they saw Freedom was been pursued.

Shinn thought back of what Rey had told him.

"_Freedom is indeed fast. Aiming is also accurate. But that unit never aims for the cockpit."_

"_Eh?"_

"_It always aims for the weapon or the main camera. That's where the Impulse's chances lies."_

"Meyrin! Launch the Chest Flyer and Force Silhouette!"

Shinn detaches all the parts as the Core Splender hit directly towards Freedom, firing at it as they were both pushed down towards the mountain of snow.

"Lacus!" Athrun shouted as he jerks up from his seat, watching the whole fight on a scene.

"Shinn! Stop it! Please stop!" Stellar shouted as she starts to cry.

"Stellar?" Cagalli looks at her.

Back to Shinn, he changes into a new Force Impulse as it flew down and slashes Freedom, who dodges it. Freedom flies up but Impulse appears right in front of him.

"Didn't I already tell you I won't let you get away!"

He continues his attack as Lacus continues to dodge it.

"You killed my family! You separated Stellar from me as well! You took everything from me!"

Impulse swings his saber but Freedom makes a back flip, drawing out its saber trying to slash Impulse. But Shinn detaches the lower part of the body to prevent the attack.

"What?" Lacus was shock at the move and she receives an attack at the back, damaging a pair of Freedom's wings.

On the other hand, Archangel was about to reach the ocean, while ZAFT fleets continues their chase.

"What about Lacus!"

Lacus tries to shake Impulse off as she follows Archangel. Shinn was more angry at her running as he fasten his pace.

"I'm gonna defeat you! Today, right here!"

Impluse shoots its beam gun as Freedom turns around and blocks it with its shield.

"Such a… What is this?"

Lacus tries to shoot but the gun was destroyed by Shinn.

"Meryin! Launch the sword silhouette!"

"Yes, sir!"

On Minerva, Talia give the order to active Tannhauser. While Archangel prepares to dive.

Cagalli, who was holding onto Stellar, looks at Murrue. "Lacus! What about Lacus!"

"Lacus-sama will be fine!" Amagi shouts out.

"Launch the Rouge! I'll go!" Cagalli moves to Murrue.

"I as well!" Stellar follows behind her.

Barfeldt looks at them. "No! We allow that!"

Minerva launches Tannhauser, but Archangel manages to dive into the sea before it gets hit.

Back to Shinn, the sword silhouette was flying besides him. He takes the boomerang and throws it at Lacus. Lacus blocks it but due to the impact, she loses the balance. But Shinn pulls out his "Excalibur" Anti-Ship sword and flies fast towards Freedom with rage. Lacus uses her shield to attempt to dodge it, but the beam sword penetrated through it and went through Freedom's torso causing a nuclear explosion that blows the Minerva away with a burst of rain. Athrun is shocked and stare helplessly at the monitor displaying the batting and as the smoke clears.

On Archangel, they all felt the impact. And Miriallia receives a signal.

"Ca..Captain!"

Everyone turns towards her.

"Freedom…is…"

"What...happened...?" Stellar starts to tense as Cagalli puts her arms around her.

"We lost Freedom's signal…" Miriallia say as she looks away.

"Impossible…" Cagalli's eyes widen as she notices the trembling under her arms, it was Stellar.

While on the other hand, Shinn was laughing.

"Hehe…haha…I did it… Haha… Stellar…Finally…"

Stellar still could not believe what she just heard as she tries to go and find Lacus, but was stopped by Cagalli.

"Stellar, stop it! Stellar!"

"NO! It's a lie! It can't be! LLLLLLAACCCUUUSSSS!"

**Wow! Finished!**

**The fighting scene always gives me a headache.**

**Hehe, by the way, guys. Do you all know about the Final Plus of GSD?**

**If you don't know, you may visit my blog and read about it! The link is at my profile.**

**Okay! See you next chapter!**


	13. Reunion

**Gundam Seed Destiny Renew**

**Another chapter up!**

**I was planning to post up this chapter the next day...But...**

**Since all of you were so anxious...**

**Sigh...**

**Well,on with the story...**

Archangel is heavily damaged with water flowing in tries to go underwater and detaches one of its engines and detonates it to cause the Minerva to think that they were able to destroy the Archangel. Shinn, seeing this, returns back to the Minerva'

"Archangel… Lacus…?" Athrun still shock about the fight. "Impossible!"

A few distances from the battlefield, Lacus was drifted towards the land. She was worn out as she tries to stand, looking back at the battlefield.

"Stellar… Cagalli…Archangel…"

Not able to stand the pain in her body, she fells onto the ground. Before she loses her conscious, she notices a person standing before her.

Her vision was blurring and the whole thing went black as she fainted.

She could only see a person with long brown hair…

**Chapter 13: Reunion **

Back at Archangel, it had settled down at a sea bed far from the previous battle. Everyone was tired after the battle. Murrue sits back in her seats and sighs. It was when she hears the door opens, she turns around to find Cagalli.

"How's Stellar-san?"

"She has finally fallen asleep. She's still crying in her sleep."

"We can't blame her… it must be a great impact on her…"

Cagalli slams her fist at the wall. "Why! Why did this happen! Lacus fights so hard for us, now that she's…!"

Tears start to flow out from here eyes as she slams the wall again. It was then Bartfeldt came in.

"Commander Bartfeldt, did you manage to find her?"

He sighs and shakes his head. "I found the cockpit, but I could not find Lacus. She must have switched off the nuclear power of Freedom before she eject out of it."

"Did she really eject out!"

"I do not know."

Everyone was silent at the news. Cagalli wipes off her tears and looks at Murrue.

"Captain Ramius, let's continue. To Orb."

"Cagalli-san…"

"That's Lacus's wish, and we will make that true."

Back at Minerva, Shinn returns to the Minerva with congratulations from the entire maintenance crew and Lunamaria as well as Rey congratulate his abilities. Shinn shakes hands with Reys and among the maintenance crew, someone suggests that he should be rewarded a medal. Athrun, feeling dismal about what Shinn did, stands far away from them. Shinn notices Athrun and walks up to him.

"I was able to get my revenge. Even yours."

Athrun glares as he move forth and grabs Shinn's collar. "What the hell are you doing!"

"Lacus was… not even trying to kill you! She has always…has never done such a thing! And you call that 'revenge'!

Vino and Lunamaria came forward to stop them. "Shinn! Athrun!"

"What the hell are you babbling about? Please stop it."

"Are you that pleased that you were able to take her down? Are you proud of it! Why was she…!"

"Is it wrong to be pleased?"

"Wha…!"

"For defeating a formidable enemy…I can't be contend about it! Then what are you trying to tell me to do? Cry and mope about it? To just pray!"

"You…!"

"Or is it that…I should've been shot down? Is that what you wanted to tell me!"

"SHINN!" Athrun draws his hand back and clenches into a fist, as he punches Shinn on the face.

"You…!"

Rey and Yoran stop Shinn, while Lunamaria and Vino stop Athrun. "Stop it!" Rey turns around at Athrun

"Athrun, I'll admit that there was a problem with Shinn's attitude, but… Even for a superior officer like you, I believe that reprimand was irrational. To attack Archangel and Freedom is an order from our country. Shinn accomplished that splendidly. It is not something he should be either praised or reprimanded for."

"Shut up!" Athrun shouted. "There was no reason for her…to be attacked! Lacus and the Archangel…they are not the enemies!"

"What the hell are you saying! That's…!"

"They are our enemy." Rey cuts off Shinn's words.

"What!"

"I do not know their intensions, but if that's what our country had decided on…They're our enemy."

"Rey!"

"Because we are ZAFT."

Athrun had a flashback of his talk with Lacus at the cliff.

"Deciding on who our enemies are and who are not differs for each faction. It'll also differ for each person. It is a relative thing. You should be well aware of it…That there's never an absolute."

Athrun continues to glare as shinn looks at Rey.

"We are all ZAFT, and the ones that will obey the Chairman and the Supreme Council. And the enemy that's decided upon by them, is our enemy."

"You…!"

"What you have said so far are all personal sentiments. To be honest, it is bothersome."

Rey salutes as he grabs Shinn's arm and walk off. Athrun breaks off from the hold as he proceeds back to his room. Back to Shinn and Rey, they were walking towards their room.

"Nah, Rey…"

"Don't think about what he just said. You did a good job."

"No, I don't mean this…"

"Then what is it?"

"Who do you said that was piloting Freedom?"

"Kira Yamato. He was the ultimate coordinator, fought in the previous war."

"But that guy…keeps on saying that the person piloting is…"

"Shinn?"

Shinn thought back about that time when he meets Stellar and a pink-haired lady.

"_Someone special to me..."_

"Don't tell me that's…"

Both Minerva and Archangel went their own ways, continuing their motives.

On a small island, a girl, around the age of ten, was plucking flowers from the forest. She has long curly brown hair until her waist and a pair of sapphire eyes. She was wearing a light blue dress as she plucks the flowers and places it into a basket

"That should do it! Better go back soon! Or Otou-sama (father) will scold me."

She walks quickly towards a mansion built by the beach. Putting down the basket on the table at the living room, she takes a few of the flowers, and went to the back yard. The backyard is facing the ocean as the wind blows against her hair. She went to into a pathway which was link from the mansion to a shelter. The shelter was built of glasses, allowing people to see the scenery of the ocean.

The girl went to the shelter as she changes the flowers in the vase, which was placed on a table. It was then she hears a sound beside her. She looks at the bed which was laid in the middle of the shelter, she went to it as two sapphire eyes opens up and looks at her.

"Ohayo, Oka-sama(mother)!"

Lacus opens her eyes slowly as she scans the surrounding, it looks almost like her mansion at PLANT. She tries to get up but the pain keeps her from doing it as she fell back to the bed. She also notices that her head, her right arms, both hands, chest and her left legs were bandaged. The girl went towards her as she places her hands to prevent her to move.

"Don't move! You're injured seriously!"

"Where am I…? Who are you?"

"You are at my mansion. My name is Lara. I found you on the shore of a land when Otou-sama and I went to find something. Otou-sama decides to bring you back to our mansion. You have slept for two days, Oka-sama. I was so worried."

"Why…are you calling me your mother?"

"Why? Because you are my mother! That's what Otou-sama told me when he brought you in."

Lacus uses all her strength as she forces her body to move and get off from the bed. Lara tries to stop her but Lacus ignores her. Wobbling as she walks, each step she takes sends pains to her whole body. Finally, she reaches outside as she walks on the soft sand of the beach. Lara runs up to her trying to stop her when she notices a person standing on the beach. Lara runs towards the person as Lacus turns around and looks at them.

"What's wrong, Lara?"

'That voice…!'

"Otou-sama, Oka-sama she gets up from the bed and refused to go back. There she is."

'It can't be…?'

The man looks at Lacus, which she could not believe her own eyes. It was him!

"Lacus…"

"Ki…ra…?"

Loosing her balance, Lacus fells onto her knees.

"Lacus!" Kira and Lara went towards her as he grabs her arms and holds her chin up. "Lacus!"

Lacus looks Kira, the person who disappears two years ago, the person who makes her change so much, the person who she love, was just right in front of her. Tears start to form as she clenches one of her fist and hits Kira on the cheek with all her strength. Lara, who was standing by the side, stares in horror.

A trail of blood comes out at the side of Kira's mouth. "Lacus…"

"Where the hell are you in this two years! His words were cut off by Lacus's shouting. "After the war, I was looking for you! I searched and waited for you for two long years! You know what have I been through! Do you know how I felt this two years! If you are alive, why didn't you come and find me! Why!"

Lacus starts to cry as she hits Kira on the chest. Kira looks at Lara and signal here to go back to the mansion, which she obeys.

"Why…why…?"

Lacus stops as Kira holds her face up and covers her mouth with his. Lacus tries to break the kiss but a part of her refuse too. Kira breaks off the kiss and looks at Lacus. Amethyst meets Sapphire.

"I'm sorry… I know that you have suffered a lot… But due to some situation, I can't go and find you and the others. I'm sorry…Please understand…"

Kira embrace her in his arms, burying his face in her hair. Feeling the warmth and care he gave to her, Lacus knows that this was not her imagination. She gathers her strength and returns his embrace.

"Kira, Kira…I miss you so much…"

"Shh…It's alright now, I'm here…Don't cry…"

Lara, who was standing by the window watching the whole scene, smiles. "Finally Otou-sama gets together with Oka-sama…I'm so happy!"

**Finished!**

**Sorry that this chapter is short, but Kira has finally appears.**

**You all will be wonder where the heck this Lara comes from, and why is she calling Kira her father, and Lacus her mother.**

**Want to know the answer?**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Remember to RnR!**


	14. Runaway

**Gundam Seed Destiny Renew**

**Sorry! I make you all waited for so long!**

**A new year starts as I got a lot of things on in my school! So sorry!**

**Alright now, on with the story!**

"Kira, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?" Kira looks from his laptop to Lacus who was sitting up on the bed.

"It's about Lara. Who is she? And why did she call us as her father and mother?"

"Well…" Kira blushed a little at the last question. "When I was drifting in the space at the previous war, a group of people rescued me. They take care of me for two months until I was fully recovered. It was then I found out that they were once working for Dullindal."

"Dullindal! The ZAFT Chairman Gilbert Dullindal!"

Kira nod his head, "But they refused to do a plan that Dullindal was planning, so they ran away from him."

"Plan?"

"Destiny Plan. To create a world where a person's natural genes decide everything for them."

"With genes! That's ridiculous!"

"And Lara was created for this plan. To get rid of the two of us."

"But why…? Wait, that means the assassination at ORB is…"

"You were assassinated!"

"Yes, they were coordinators. But why us, Kira?"

"What he fears is your power, Lacus. Your power to make the people believes you, to overturn his plan."

"But what does Lara have to do with this?"

Kira paused for a while. "She was created from our genes. Yours and mine."

"What!"

**Chapter 14: Runaway**

Kira looks from her to his laptop. "She was created from our genes that Dullindal told the scientists to research. She was created as a killing machine."

"That means…"

"She was inserted with data on fighting skills and piloting MS when she was young. But due to some reason, they abandoned the experiment, leaving her sleeping in a capsule."

"And you and the group of people found her?"

"Yeah, we were searching around the abandoned lab when I found her sealed in the capsule. It is also where I found the data of the Destiny Plan."

"For an innocent girl like her was…how could he do that?"

"I don't know, but during this 2 years, I've been checking for information."

"Did Lara know that she's…?"

"She does…but she accepts it. Although she's young but she's mentally strong, just like you."

"She has my genes after all."

"Yeah, that's right."

On the other hand, Archangel had arrived at a secret base of ORB. As the ship was having its repair, all the crew members went to rest. Cagalli was walking along the corridor until she reaches hers and Stellar's room. She hesitated for a while before she opens the door and went in.

To her surprise, she found out that there was nobody in. She begin to worry as she quickly gets out and search around the ship for the short haired blond.

While in Lacus's room, Stellar was sitting on the bed, hugging onto the black clothes that Lacus wore. Her eyes were all red and sore from the crying. She was crying every day and night ever since Lacus's disappearance. But sorrow slowly turns into anger as she recalls the fight Freedom and Impulse had.

"Shinn Asuka...I will not forgive you…I will not….!"

While with Minerva, they have arrived at Gibraltar. Athrun and Shinn were told to see Dullindal as they arrived at a hangar. It was pitch dark as they went in, only the place where Dullindal and Meer were standing have lights on. Athrun and Shinn salute.

"It's nice to meet you again, Chairman."

"I heard about your recent activities, you must be Shinn Asuka right?"

"Hai!"

"You did a great job by defeating Freedom." He shakes hand with Shinn. "You too, Athrun." He reached to Athrun, who was reluctant at first but shakes it. Before Meer came forward and hugs him.

"I miss you so much, how have you been?"

"I'm alright. Thank you, Lacus…"

Shinn looks at Meer and remember the real Lacus he met at ORB.

"Well then, I think you may already know it by now, but I was unable to let this situation passed by unnoticed. And I have finally started an outrageous thing."

Athrun thought back about the speech Dullindal and Meer just gave recently about the LOGOs.

"No, not at all. It's not an outrageous thing." Shinn step forward and said.

"I have various things that I want to talk about with you again, but first take a look at this. Your eyes have been wondering off to those for a while now, haven't they?"

The lights were on suddenly as it reveals two gundams. Athrun and Shinn were surprised by it.

"ZGMF-X42S Destiny. ZGMF-X666S Legend. Both of them are the newest unit with capabilities that overwhelm those of the 10 series by far. I'll have you look at the details eventually, but perhaps this will become the main stars of the fights that's about to come."

Shinn was amazed by the new gundam while Athrun turns to Dullindal.

"Chairman, this is…!"

"These are your new units."

Athrun was taken back but Shinn was overjoyed at the news.

"Eh? My…new…!"

"Yes."

Looking back at Dullindal, he could not helped but feeling a little uncertainty. After the talk, all of them went to rest, while Dullindal was having a talk with Rey. Meer happens to walk by as she hides behind the wall and eavesdrops on them from outside.

"I see. Perhaps Athrun is no good, after all."

"It seems that his attachment to the Archangel and the Freedom was stronger than you thought."

"Even thought his only place is that of a soldier…He thinks too much about things he doesn't need to. That is killing his true potential. Is it Lacus Clyne's fault?"

'Lacus?' Meer was surprised at Lacus's name being mentioned as she tries to listen more.

"Was it a misfortune for Athrun to have met her?"

"That might be true."

Meer starts to get nervous as she tries to sneak away. She notices a photo lying on the floor as she bends down and picks it up. It was a photo showing the time when Lacus, Cagalli, Miriallia met Athrun at the cliff. She quickly puts the photo in her pocket and sneaks away.

Heavy shower showered through the night sky as Athrun was leaning against the window frame. He thought back about the talk he had with Lacus at the cliff previous time.

"_But Athrun… We know that. Even so, we would not want you to fight against Orb."_

"_Now that you are pointing a gun at me, does that mean that I'm your enemy? And you are going to shoot me right here, right now?"_

"_And if you are really my enemy, should I kill you now? Answer me, Athrun Zala of ZAFT!"_

He thought back about the fight Lacus and Shinn have, where Freedom was pierced through the torso.

"Lacus…"

"Athrun! Athrun! Are you in there!"

"Meer?"

He went forward to open the door to reveal Meer standing at the corridor, panting.

"There you are! I was looking for you! You must faster get out of here now!"

"What? What are you saying?"

"Take a look at this." Meer handles him the photo she found on the floor. "Chairman had been suspecting you all this time. And your attitude when you received Legend was totally showed how loyal you are to him."

Athrun looks at the photo and crushed it. It was suddenly, someone knows on the door.

"Athrun Zala of the special forces and the Minerva. This is the military police. There are a few questions we would like to ask you."

"The Chairman sure is smart." Meer turns around to him.

"He really understands me very well."

"Athrun Zala, please open up."

"It's true that I can't become a fighting puppet like he wants me to be. No matter how his speech sounds to me…!"

Meer looks at him then to the door. "Alright. Athrun, hide out the window. I'll cover this up for you."

"Meer…"

"Hurry!"

The soldiers outside the door was getting restless, they were about to break through when Meer opens the door.

"Hey! It's rude of you all trying to burst into this room! Wheat if I'm changing my clothes or taking shower!"

"We're sorry, Lacus-sama. We are looking for Athrun Zala, have you happened to see him around?"

"Athrun? No, he did not come back to his room. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Thank you for the help, Lacus-sama." They salute and went off.

After the area was quiet, Meer quickly closes the door and went to the window. She steps out from it as she signals Athrun that it is safe now. She then leads him to a back staircase through the rain, until half way, she let go of him.

"Meer?"

"You must go now. Quick!"

"What about you!"

"I'm staying here."

"What? Are you still planning to work for him, even though you know what he was doing is wrong?"

"No, I'm working for him, but not for him, for Lacus. Didn't I tell you that I accepted this job because I wanted to meet her once again?"

"Meer, don't be a fool! He's using you, he can harm you anytime!"

"I know…but I'm not afraid as long I keep on believing that I will meet her."

"You can come with me to Archangel…." Athrun paused, remembering that Freedom was destroyed by Impulse.

Meer looks from the surrounding and back to him as she handles him a pendant. A small golden star with a small round sapphire crystal in the middle, tangling from a silver necklace.

"Give this to Lacus when you meet her."

Athrun takes it and places it in his pocket.

"Take care, Athrun."

"You too, Meer."

Athrun runs off as Meer sits on the steps and cried. On the other hand, an alarm was sounded to find Athrun. While he was running, he happens to knock out some of the soldiers and took one of their gun. He quickly rushes into a room and unexpectedly goes into Meyrin's.

"Athrun-sa…!"

Athrun puts his hand over her mouth so that she wouldn't make any sound.

"I'm sorry. I just want to get outside. Please. Stay quiet."

Meyrin nods her head as Athrun let go of his hand.

"Are you been pursued? But why?"

"Ask Rey or someone else about that later."

Suddenly someone knocks on the door. "This is the military police. We would like to search your room. Open your door."

Athrun looks at Meyrin. "After I get outside, scream. And tell them that I was holding you at gunpoint."

Meyrin looks from him to the door and back again. She grabs his hand and leads him to the bathroom. "Over here."

"Hey, is there no one in there?"

"Oh, yes!" Meyrin shouted as she turns on the tap. Athrun looks at her.

"Baka! That won't work!"

"It'll be fine." Meyrin takes off her clothing until she was left in her bra and panties. Athrun blushed and looks away. She showered her hair to make it wet. She grabs hold off a towel and wraps it around her as she walks out to answer the door, when one of the soldiers were about to bang against it. Lunamaria happens to come by.

"Hey now, Meyrin! Why aren't you dressed!"

"Oh, Onee-chan! I mean I was taking a shower but they came pounding on my door, so…"

Lunamaria glares at the soldiers. "Either way, hurry up and get dressed. You look pathetic. And what is this commotion about to begin with?"

"Well umm…"

After a while, Athrun heard the door closed as he sigh and went out. Meyrin was sitting on the floor shivering as Athrun places a robe around her.

"Thank you. You really saved me. But why?"

"I don't really know…"

"Alright, I have to go now."

He was about to when Meyrin grabs hold of his leg.

"The hangar! Wait a minute." She went to her computer and starts typing. "If I can infiltrate the base's host computer and trigger an alarm elsewhere..."

After a while, the alarm at the harbor sounded as all the soldier rushed to it, while Meyrin drives a car with Athrun hiding in it. They arrived at the hangar shortly.

"Most of your pursuers are at the harbor right now. So now you can…"

They went to a GOUF as Meyrin pushes him towards it. "Please go!"

"But what about you?"

Meyrin thought back about the times where Athrun was working in Minerva.

"If you're going to get killed, you're better off leaving."

Suddenly Rey came out firing at them, as Athrun grabs Meyrin and jumped behind a machine.

"Will you running away again, after all?"

"Rey!"

"I won't allow you to betray Gil!"

He continues his shooting.

"Stop it, Rey! Meyrin is…!"

Rey ignored him and keeps on shooting. Athrun finds a chance to shoot Rey at his hand, he got a scratch as he went out to take another gun. Athrun reaches out his hand to Meyrin as she takes it without a second thought. Once Rey comes back and continues to fire on them, he misses the cockpit while they were entering.

"I'm sorry. But at this rate, you'll…!"

Meyrin nods her head showing that she understand what Athrun meant. Athrun activates the GOUF and launches which Rey contacts Shinn to prepare to launch with Destiny as well as Legend. Rey enters the cockpit of the Legend and Shinn starts up Destiny not knowing what this was about. Rey says that they need to kill a spy who has taken a GOUF who was Athrun. Shinn is shocked and the GOUF flies into the stormy skies.

"Athrun…? No way! Why?"

"If we don't hurry, they will escaped!"

"Kuso!"

They launched out in their new MS.

ORB and Earth Alliance forces see the launch of the Destiny and the Legend and pretty soon, the entire base are notified of the "spy" and the Chairman says that he would like to keep this situation unreleased to the public as Shinn and Rey were sent to take care of it. A soldier notifes the Chairman that they discovered the place where the security system was shut down, the terminal in Meyrin Hawke's room, which shocks Lunamaria.

Captain Talia storms past Lunamaria without noticing her welcome. The Chairman asks the soldier where Meyrin was, but the soldier was unable to produce an answer and stutters. The Chairman inquires Rey whether he noticed Meyrin during Athrun's escape, which Rey replies that Meyrin was with Athrun. Shinn is shocked by these words and the Chairman is a bit suprised. Gilbert asks Rey whether she was being taken hostage, but Rey says that she was not as Athrun was protecting her and shot the gun out of his hand and Athrun held out his hand to her when he was escaping in which Meyrin reluctantly grabbed it. Talia is also shocked by this. Gilbert asks Rey if she was not taken as a hostage to make sure that what he was hearing was true, in which Rey affirms it. Shinn is even more upset and surprised by this. Rey says that Meyrin has great intelligence and her escape could lead to many secrets leaked out and requests permission to shoot the GOUF down. The Chairman says that he will trust his judgment granting permission to shoot the unit down. Shinn feels that this is wrong.

"Athrun, how dare he…!"

Legend shoots at the GOUF, which evades the beams. Athrun is a bit infuriated that Rey was piloting it. Destiny also begins firing on the GOUF.

"Shinn!"

"Why did it have to become like this! Why did you…!"

The GOUF turns around and fires its beam at Destiny, as he deflect it with his beam shield.

"Shinn, stop it! You're also been manipulated!"

"Eh?"

"That tactic isn't going to work. That's dishonorable of you, Athrun."

"Rey!"

Legend firing its beam cannons. Athrun attempts to retaliate but Destiny Gundam is unharmed by using its shield as well as Legend.

"Don't runaway! Surrender! Don't betray us! Return to the base!"

Athrun throws his heat coil and destroys Destiny's beam rifle.

"Stop it! I have no intention of being killed like this!"

"Eh?"

"Listen, Shinn! What the Chairman and Rey said might sound correct and comfortable. But their words were eventually lead everyone in the world to their deaths!"

"Eh!" Both Shinn and Meyrin were shocked at this.

"I want to…!"

"Don't listen, Shinn!" Legend came forward as he clashes its beam sword with GOUF's. "Athrun is already a little confused!"

"Eh?"

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"Don't be tricked by him, Shinn!"

"Shinn! If you need to shoot me down, then at least let Meyrin gets off first! She's…!"

"She's already just as guilty as you are. Her existence no longer has any value."

Meyrin was shock by Rey's words, Shinn too starts to hesitate.

"He's already an enemy…No, they are!"

"!"

"They betrayed the Chairman, they betrayed us, and trying to stamp down on our wishes. Will you allow that to happen!"

"Rey…I…"

Shinn then thinks to himself and the words he had said about being moved by the Chairman's words and the fact that the Chairman wanted to make it so that the day that war will never happen again. Slowly, Shinn lifts up his head and goes into SEED mode, pulling out his beam saber.

"Shinn!"

"It's all your fault…! It's all because of you…! It's because you betrayed us all!"

Destiny destroys the GOUF's heat rod, then its shield. Shinn pursues with fury and slices off the GOUF's right arm then charges and stabs straight into the cockpit of the GOUF. It fell to the sea and exploded.

On the other hand, Lacus was listening to Lara about her life with Kira on the island, when she suddenly looks around. Kira, who was sitting besides her, still working on his laptop, turns to her.

"Lacus? What's wrong?"

"N-No, it's just that…I have a bad feeling…"

"Are you alright? Is it because of your injuries?"

"No, I think it's just my imagination…"

**Okay! The chapter stops here!**

**Hope you like it. **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	15. Decision

**Gundam Seed Destiny Renew**

**Yo! Guys!**

**Thanks for your reviews and support!**

**Okay, on with the story!**

The next morning after the previous incident, Rey and Shinn go to the Chairman.

"I'm sorry about last for ordering you two on such a difficult task all of a sudden. But you did well, thank you."

"It was Shinn who shot him down."

Shinn looks at Rey who just smiled at him.

"I see. Are you alright?"

"I…I'm alright…but… Athrun and Meyrin…Why would they…?"

"Although we haven't found the cockpit and haven't figured out anything yet, there seem to have been signs of intrusion into our Ragnarok data."

"Ragnarok?"

"It's the codename for the offensive against Heaven's Base. It's an ostentatious name, isn't it? But also among it is the data for the Destiny and Legend…"

"Eh?"

"To intrude into that data should be no easy task, but with someone who was well-versed in information, or…"

"It was Meyrin, wasn't it?"

"Yes. But where was he trying to go, and why? Although he seem rather angry that I ordered for the Archangel and the Freedom to be destroyed…but he's…"

"Perhaps in losing his backings, he got flustered?" Shinn looks at Rey.

"I don't know. Then all the more, where would he have gone?"

"There's only one organization that would covet information on Ragnarok."

"Logos…"

**Chapter 15: Decision**

After the talk with Dullindal, Shinn and Rey went back to Minerva. On their way they saw Lunamaria, who was leaning against the war crying. Shinn went forward to her and place a hand on her shoulder.

"Luna…"

"It's you right…? It's you who…Meyrin…"

She looks up and glares at him, her eyes were red from all the crying.

"Luna…I…!"

She slaps Shinn's hand off and gives him a slap on the face.

"Cut the crap! I don't wish to hear anything from you!"

She runs off, leaving Shinn and Rey behind. Rey came forward and pat Shinn's back.

"I'll go after her… You go and rest. And don't think too much."

Shinn just nod his head while Rey runs after Lunamaria. After he left, Shinn lean against the wall and places a hand on his swollen cheek.

On the other hand, a soldier alerts the preparations of the attack on Heavens base being complete. Dullindal goes onto Minerva and says to send an ultra minimum of handing over all the Logos members as well as shutting down their troops and their forces.

On Archangel, Miriallia receives the information too and shows it on the screen.

_We, ZAFT, along with the Earth Alliances Forces, demand the followings from Heaven's base._

_One, the immediate handover of the Logos members named earlier._

_Two, the disarmament of all of your forces and the abandonment of your base._

Back on the island, Kira too found the information. Lacus looks at it and back at Kira.

"It's bad…"

"Yeah…"

"Once Heaven's base falls, Orb will most likely be next. If that happens, no one will be able to stop him…"

While on the ZAFT side, the ZAFT fleet combined with the Earth Alliance lie outside of the gates of Heaven's Base for a response from their ultra minimum within 5 hours. Destiny and Legend are armed with a spare rifle placed in Paddock 2. All personnel are required to hurry with final checks and commence underground evacuation procedures.

In the locker room, Shinn, Rey and Lunamaria have changed into their pilot suits. Shinn was about to talk to Lunamaria when she totally ignored him and walks away. When she moves past Rey, she gives him a smile while he pats her shoulder. Shortly after, an announcement was made for all crews to get ready.

In Heaven's Base, a member of the EAF says to Jibril that the preparations were complete, but was a bit uncertain whether they could pull it off. Lord Jibril says that Dullindal may think they had them cornered, but they do not and the one who makes the first move will come the victor. Missiles and fired from Heaven's Base, which brings shock to Dullindal. The missiles that streak down on the ZAFT/Allied ships destroying a large portion of the fleet despite their attemps to intercept the missiles. The order for Mobile Armor squads and Mobile SUit squads to launch against Heaven's Base are given, but Heaven's base also send their MA and MS squads out as well.

5 gigantic MS was booted up. They are the Destroy gundam. (Haha, now then they come out...) All the crew members were shocked by this new MS. The Destroys crush ZAFT forces beneath their feet and wipe out a great number of forces with the arsenal of the Destroy. Rey asks Shinn if he could break through the Destroys as they must be taken down. Shinn agrees.

The Destiny fires a great number of beams which the Destiny blocks. Shinn curses and goes into seed mode, activates his beam saber, then charging. Shinn slices off the Destroy Gundams left Sturm Faus Detachable Arm as well as its head. Dullindal smiles and orders that during this time, reorganize the formation. On the ground and under water, ZAFT ZnO and GOOhN units fight. The Legend pulls out its beam saber and cuts through a Sturm Faust" Detachable Arm.

Meanwhile, the 2nd unit of Destroy was taken down. The Destiny slices another Destroy in half. Shinn contacts Lunamaria to switch to their beam sword (Excalibur) and one for Rey as well. Lunamaria was reluctant to listen but affirms that.

The Legend Gundam is given the Excalibur beam saber and the Impulse is shown using its boomerangs that destroy another Destroy, Rey comments on how impressive she was, which Luna mentions that she is one of the Reds(ZAFT Topguns). The Destroy fires its positron cannons on its chest, which the Destiny blocks with its beam shield. Shinn yell with the Destiny charging directly at the cockpit of the Destroy, breaching it and bringing down the Destroy. Lord Jibril angrily walks away and says what the meaning of this was. ZAFT forces continue to successfully progress ever closer to Heaven's Base. Dullindal is informed that Heaven's Base has raised a white flag, which Dullindal says to confirm it and to not let their guard down until all their units stop firing.

Aboard the Archangel, Miriallia asks about Athrun's condition, which Kira replies that he's fine. Murrue says that she is not sure, but she thinks that the EAF lost. The last Destroy is brought down and Shinn questions in his mind.

'Are all these correct? Am I going the right path!'

At Archangel, Miriallia received another call as she turns to Cagalli.

"Cagalli-san!"

"Yes?"

"It's Kisaka-san. He had just arrived here, with Athrun-san."

"Athrun?"

Back on the island, Lacus was leaning against the concrete wall, looking out to the sea.

"Oka-sama!"

Lacus turns around and saw Lara running towards her, with Kira following behind.

"What's wrong?"

"Heaven's Base had fallen!"

"Eh?" Lacus looks from Lara to Kira who just nods his head. She clenches her fist as she looks out to the sea again.

"Kira…I must go back…"

"Lacus…"

"At this rate, everything will be going the way he wants. That's why I must go back, to Archangel."

Kira looks from Lacus to Lara, who nods her head, and back at Lacus.

"I knew that you will say that. Come, I bring you to a place."

Holding out his hand to her, Lacus takes it while her other hand was held by Lara. They walk into the mansion, and went into a secret passage which leads to a lift. Kira places his hand on a device at the side of the lift.

"_Confirm. Good afternoon, Captain Yamato."_

"Good afternoon, Nova. We are going to proceed to the hangar, would you take us to that level?"

"_Absolutely. Please proceed into the lift."_

The lift door opens as the three of them step into it. When the door closes, it starts to descend. Lacus turns to Kira.

"Kira, this is…?"

"Nova is our main computer. Underneath this island is actually a hidden base that used long ago, along with Lara and the group of people who helped me, we rebuilt this place."

The lift stops, when the door opens, it reveals a huge hangar with all kinds of MS. All the workers turn around and salute.

"Good afternoon, Captain Yamato, Miss Lacus and Miss Lara!"

Kira gives a nod as all the members went back to work. Lacus was amazed by all the things in front of her, until Lara squeezes her hand a little.

"Oka-san, welcome to our organization, Tsubasa!"

"Tsubasa…"

Kira moves to Lacus and puts his arm around her. "Come, I want to show you something."

As they were moving, Lacus looks around the hangar, at all the MS. When she notices a few familiar faces.

"Hilda! Mars! Herbert!"

Three people turn around to Lacus as they went forward and salute.

"Long time no see, Lacus-sama." The woman with orange hair, named Hilda smiled. The other two guys just smiled and nod their heads.

"Why are you three…?"

"I happened to meet them, they were injured at the last war so we take them in." Kira came beside her.

"Captain Yamato saved us and explained the plan he was having. So we three decided to help him out."

"Alright, we'll see you later. Come on, Lacus." All three of them salute as Kira continues his way through the hangar. It was then they reached a large door. Kira places his hand on the device again, as the door unlocked.

The lights were switched on, as two MS was revealed.

"Freedom? Justice?"

"A more improved type. TOF-X20A Strike Freedom and TOF-X19A Infinite Justice. (Note: TOF means Tsubasa Organization Force) I found their data at the ruin where I found Lara. During this two years, we have been working on it."

"Yours and Athrun's MS?"

"Yeah. And the thing I wanted to show you is this…"

He brings her to another large door, this time, both he and Lara place their hand on the device as they unlocked the door.

The lights were on as Lacus shields her eyes from the strong lights. She slowly looks up.

"This…This is…!"

**Hai! This is the end of this chapter!**

**Haha, you should be very frustrated that I end it like this.**

**Hehee, well, just stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	16. The Dawn and Night

**Gundam Seed Destiny Renew**

**Hi! Hi! I'm back with another chapter!**

**Well, until so far, I really like to thank you all for your support!**

**All your comments encourage me to go on, driving my spirit!**

**Alright now, on with the story.**

In the night of the ZAFT's Gibraltar Base, Shinn stirs in his sleep with a slightly altered battle of his battle at Heaven's Base. He is in his Destiny Gundam wiping out a few mobile suits, when a mysterious black gundam appears and clashes its sword against Destiny.

"Kuso! Who is this?"

"I won't forgive you…"

"This voice…!"

"Shinn Asuka!"

"Stellar?"

The black gundam swings two plasma beam cannon on the sides of its hip, and fires at Destiny which knocks him off.

"Stellar! Why are you fighting against me?"

"You killed the pilot of Freedom! And I'll kill you!"

Shinn was shocked as he continues to shield against Stellar's attacks. It was when Legend appears behind the black gundam and takes out its beam saber.

"No! Rey! Don't do it! That's…!"

Ignoring his words, Legend pierces its beam saber through the torso of the black gundam. Seeing the gundam explodes in front of him, Shinn cried out loud.

"NNNNNNOOOOOO!"

Shinn jerks up from his bed, cold sweats were running down his forehead and tears from his eyes.

"Shinn, what's wrong?"

Shinn looks to his side and see Rey standing by his bed side. Shinn quickly wipes away his tears and sweat.

"It's…It's nothing…Just a bad dream…"

"Alright. Get some sleep, tomorrow you still need to wake up early."

Shinn just looks away while Rey went back to his bed. Shinn lay back down on his bed and looks at the pink shell that Stellar had given to him, which was tied onto a string around his neck. He recalls the dream as he sobs silently.

"Stellar…"

**Chapter 16: The Dawn and Night**

The next morning, Shinn, Rey and Lunamaria were called to receive awards for their achievements.

"In recognition of your deeds in the Battle of Heaven's Base, I hereby award Shinn Asuka the Nebula Medal."

Everyone apploauses and Shinn shakes hands with a lead ZAFT commander. Gilbert Dullindal then comes up to Shinn and Rey.

"I would like to give these to the two of you."

He shows them the FAITH badges.

"Chairman…!"

"It this unsatisfactory?"

"No, not at all…but…"

"This is a sign that we are all depending on your power. I want you to take pride in that, and for you to continue doing your best so that you don't betray this moment."

Shinn looks down at his medal as Rey looks at Dullindal.

"This is an honor. I will do my best."

"I'll…No, I mean, I shall do my best as well."

Both of them took the FAITH badge as everyone applause. After the whole thing Shinn and Rey were walking back when Lunamaria calls out to Rey.

"Congratulations, Rey!" Lunamaria hugs Rey's arm, totally ignoring Shinn, who just continue walking.

When they were walking pass the lifts, they heard one of the soldiers talking to Dullindal.

"Chairman, we've learned of Lord Dijbril's whereabouts. This is a report from the Information Division at Carpentaria."

"From Carpentaria? So, where is he?"

"He's in ORB."

"What!"

On the other hand, Cagalli and the others received the news from Kisaka that Dijbril was in ORB.

"A fleet from Carpentaria is currently being deployed outside Onogoro."

"Why would Unato do such a thing?"

"Have you forgotten that ORB had signed the treaty with them?"

Cagalli looks at Stellar. "I know that! But… Kuso!"

Back at Gibraltar Base, Dullindal commences for Minerva and the ZAFT fleets to head to Onogoro. While on ORB, Yuuna held a broadcast.

"_Representing the government of ORB, I will answer your ultimatum. This Lord Dijbril that you demand us to hand over does not exist within our nation."_

"What? What is he trying…?"

"_In addition, I find this intimidation with force rather regrettable as it is an action which utterly insults the prestige of our sovereignty as a nation. Therefore, I request that you immediately pull back your forces."_

Cagalli clenches her fist.

"You actually think that such words will reach them in this situation?"

Back at Gibraltar, Dullindal sighed as he turns towards his members.

"It seems that's no helping it. That's no way we can play along with such farce in this situation. If they are going to respond to our wishes to such fallacy, I will stand firmly against them with my desire for justice and peace! Drag Lord Dijbril out of ORB!"

"Yes, sir!"

An evacuation notice has been sent out in ORB. Overhead, 2 ZAFT Babis destroy Seyran's residence. Murrue is anxious for the Archangel to move out, which she is notified that preparations were not yet complete.

In ORB's Defense Headquarters, Yuuna walks in with nervousness asking why ZAFT didn't pull out after he said that he said that Djibril was not there, which the ORB commanding officer tells him with a stern look that ZAFT knew it was a lie. Yuuna is shocked by this and the commanding officer asks him why the government made such a foolish response in which Yuuna brings up the fact that it was because of the situation. The commanding officer tells blatantly that the governemtn and the situation were completely different this time. Yuuna is very nervous and everyone in the room stares at Yuuna with hated looks. Yuuna then tells everyone to prepare to defend and intercept as it was not the time to talk about this.

Back at Archangel, Cagalli looks at Amagi.

"Amagi, your Murasame team can launch, right?"

"Hai!"

"Then let us go! Captain, let me borrow the Sky Grasper!"

"Eh?"

"At least we will launch."

Stellar came forward and grabs her at the arm. "That's absurd! Going out in the Sky Grasper?"

"ORB is about to get burned again! We can't wait around any longer!"

She breaks free from Stellar's grip and was about to go out when she was knock into Kisaka, Erica was behind him.

"Cagalli?"

"Amagi, let's go!"

"Wait! Cagalli!" He grabs hold of her at the shoulder.

"I've already said that I won't wait any longer! Let go!"

"Just come along with us!"

"No! I'd have my body burn along with my country than watch here and do nothing!"

Kisaka smiles and looks at her. "And I'm telling you to come with us because we can't have that."

"Urusai!(Quiet!) Let go of me!"

Erica sighs and walks up to her. "Okay, okay, okay. You can go, but we just want you to listen to Uzumi-sama's words first."

"Otou-sama's…?"

"Yes. His will." She turns to Stellar. "Stellar-san, we need you to come along as well."

Cagalli and Stellar looks at each other in confusion. They followed Kisaka and Erica to a dark hangar, they stopped when they reached a control panel.

"Do you see the words that are engraved there?

Cagalli wipes the dusks away and read the words.

"I sincerely hope that this door will never have to be opened."

Erica opens the large hangar door. "It means that the day this door is opened may be the day when ORB is once again engulfed in flames. And this is Uzumi-sama's will that had been sealed away."

She flips on a switch revealing a two magnificent Gundams, a golden and black gundam.

"This is…!"

"_Cagalli." _

Cagalli hears the voice of her father been played. "Otou-sama…?"

"_If the day should come when you wish for power, I will send this to you in response to your emergency. There were many things that I could not teach you. But as long as you strive to learn, you should be able to obtain those things from the people who love and support you."_

Cagalli thought of Lacus and the others, about what they have done for her.

"_I will send this and this alone. Althoughit is foolish to wish for only more power, it is also foolish to balk at power as a reckless thing. If you're in need of a sword to protect others, take this now. If it is for the sake of doing what you have determined, you must do of your own free will. But what your father truly wishes is that the day you have to listen to this never comes."_

Cagalli cries as she kneels down on her knees.

"_Although this wish may not reach you as you have opened this door, please live happily, Cagalli."_

"Otou-sama! Otou-sama!"

Kisaka went to Cagalli and kneels down beside her. "Cagalli, will you pilot Akatsuki?"

"Akatsuki?"

"Hmm, the golden gundam, Akatsuki." He turns to Stellar. "Stellar-san, I hope that you will lend Cagalli your power. To pilot Yorutsuki, the black gundam."

Stellar looks at Cagalli as she nods her head. The two of them changed into their pilot suits and gets into their new gundams. They start up the systems.

"Cagalli Yula Athha. Akatsuki. Launching!"

"Stellar Loussier. Yorutsuki. Launching!"

Back in ORB's defense headquarters, line after line of ORB defenses were being blown away. Yuuna then says to the ORB commander that if they lose, the ORB commander was the one who would be at fault for saying things that went against him making everyone have a bad expression towards Yuuna.

Cagalli and the others were heading their ways to Onogoro.

"Cagalli, if we don't regroup the line of defense, it'll collapse!"

"First, I will seize control of the National Defense Headquarters and regroup the battle line. Stellar and a squadron will come with me. The rest of you head to the defense line!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

While at the HQ, they receive a signal.

"Colonel Soga, a new friendly battalion has appeared over our shore."

"What?"

"This identification code is from the units that were on the Takemikatzuchi."

"What did you said!"

"In addition, there are two unknown mobile suits. They are heading our way along with Murasames!"

A scene appears showing Akatsuki and Yorutsuki. It was then Cagalli's voice was sounded through the receptors.

"_I am the daughter of Uzumi Nara Athha, Cagalli Yula Athha! National Defense Headquarters, can you hear me?"_

"Cagalli-sama…?"

"_Since this is so sudden, you may be in disbelief, but I would like to speak to your commanding officer, please..."_

"Cagalli… Cagalli!" Yuuna snatch the phone. "You came for me, my honey! Thank you! My goddess! The commanding officer is me!"

"_Yuuna... You recognize me as the real Cagalli Yula Athha, the Representative of the ORB union?"_

"Of course, of course, of course! I can tell! She's the real one!"

"_Then I give this order under my authority. Officers and men, immediately arrest and restrain Yuuna Roma for the crime of treason!" _

"Eh?"

"In compliance with your order, I shall hereby restrain him." Colonel Soga punches Yuuna on the cheek as he fells onto the ground, and were grab hold by two or three officers.

"Ca..Cagalli!"

"_Find out where Dijbril is from Yuuna, Unato must be in the parliament house...Open a communication link for me! All ORB forces, I am hereby placing you under my command."_

"Yes, ma'am!"

Outside, Cagalli sighs as Stellar came besides her. "Nice job, Cagalli."

"That shall teach him some lessons."

"Why don't you proceed to the HQ while I stay here to defend?"

"No, I'll help you with this first."

"Alright, let's go."

Stellar launches out her DRAGOON systems eliminating great numbers of the enemy. A GOUF was about to shoot her when Cagalli came behind her to reflect the beams back to the enemy. They nod at each other as they launch their DRAGOON systems again to continue the attacks. Cagalli opens the communication link again.

"_All remaining Astray squadrons should gather at Takemitsugata. And assign two squadrons of Murasames to aerial support. We will defend our nation! Everyone, please lend me your strength! _

At the lounge of Minerva, Shinn, Rey and Lunamaria are waiting in their pilot suits.

"Where's Dijbril?"

"It seems they still haven't been able to find him. Apparently, they're putting up a rather stubborn resistance."

"Is that so…"

"There's no need for all three of our units to launch. I should be enough."

"But Rey, you…" Lunamaria went up to him and holds his arm.

"No, I'll go." They turn to Shinn, who was looking down at his helmet.

"No, you shouldn't."

"No, I'll go!" He said as he takes the lift. 'If ORB is to be defeated, I'll do it!'

Shinn launches out in Destiny and starts to eliminate the Murasames. Cagalli and Stellar were still fighting when they notice Destiny fighting a few distances away from them. They recalled Destiny fighting the Destroys at Heaven's Base.

"That gundam…!"

"Cagalli, you stay here and defend. I'll go and take care of that mobile suit."

"But Stellar…!"

Without saying anything, Stellar files towards Destiny and fires her two plasma beam cannons. Shinn notices it and shield the attack with his beam shield.

"Who the heck…! Eh?"

Shinn could not believe his eyes as Yorutsuki files in front of him.

"That black gundam…is the same in my dream…that means…No way…!"

Stellar takes out her double side beam saber, and charges towards Shinn, who shields it with his beam shield.

"Stellar? It's me! It's me, Shinn!"

"Shinn?"

Yorutsuki backs away from Destiny.

"Stellar! Is that you? It's me, Shinn!"

There is no response as Shinn starts to get nervous.

"Stellar?"

"You…You killed the pilot of Freedom…You…"

"Eh?"

"I WILL KILL YOU!"

Stellar goes into SEED mode and launches her DRAGOON systems. She goes into HiMAT mode, the two plasma beam cannons swing under the arms and are fired with the rifle. Shinn tries to block all the attacks by failed when Stellar came forward trying to slash him.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

"Why? Why must it be you? Why must you be the one who killed her?"

"Ste…llar…"

Yorutsuki stops its attacks. Destiny was badly damage at its left arm and right leg.

"I don't…I can't…! I can't make myself to kill you, Shinn…But why…why is it you…? Shinn, you say that you want to protect me. Now I really wished that you could protect me from this pain I'm feeling!"

"Stellar…"

Shinn was about to move up to her, when Legend appears behind Yorutsuki with its beam saber in its hand. It is just the same as the dream he had. Stellar is going to…

"No! Don't do it! REY!"

Legend was about to pierce through Yorutsuki when his arm was destroyed by a plasma beam, coming down from the sky.

**STOP!**

**Haha, that's the end of this chapter!**

**Thanks you all for your support, write reviews for this chapter too. **

**Ohh! There's something I forgot to mention!**

**Neo was brought to Archangel at the same with Athrun and Meyrin. He was founded by Kisaka, drifting on the sea. Sorry that I forgot to add him in. But he will still come out in my story! **

**Yorutsuki and Akatsuki is the same model, only the colour different. lolx**

**Let's stay tuned until the next chapter!**

**Pls RnR!**


	17. Goddess of Peace, Wings of Fate

**Gundam Seed Destiny Renew**

**Yo! I'm back!**

**I'm very very very very very very very SORRY! That I haven't update for so long.**

**Because this year is a critical year for me for the final exam!**

**So every day study, very busy.**

**But today finally, I got a day to rest so I planned to update the fic.**

**And sorry I made an mistake about the DRAGOON unit!**

**Well, go on, everyone!**

"No! Don't do it! REY!"

Legend was about to pierce through Yorutsuki when his arm was destroyed by a plasma beam, coming down from the sky.

"What the…?"

All the three of them look up and saw three gundams came diving towards them. One is Strike Freedom, the other is Infinite Justice. In front of the two is a white gundam with black chest plate. All the white surface shows very light shade of pink as the sunlight shines on it. Three pairs of white with a light shade of pink wings, spreading out like an Archangel descending from heaven (the last pair is a smaller one attached at the lower back). In its left hand is a beam gun.

"What is that..! And the one behind it…is Freedom? But I thought I have…?" Shinn thought back the time when he fought with Freedom.

Ignoring the new comers, Rey tries to aim Stellar with his Assault Beam Machine Gun Back DRAGOON (those things are not flying out, it is still attached to the back pack), but in an instant, the unknown gundam was already in front of Stellar, facing him with a pair of its wings shielding in front of it. Rey fires but all the beams bend away as it touches the wings (like Forrbidden from GS).

"It beams the beam? And what is this speed…?"

Before he could finished his thoughts, the unknown gundam moves its wing away as Rey noticed that it already has a beam sword in its right hand. Rey tries to dodge but it was too fast for him, causing his other hand to be slashed off.

"AAAHHHHH!"

"Rey!" Shinn fires at the unknown gundam, but fails as the beam bends again by the wings. "Kuso!" He went forward and caught hold Legend as they retreat back to Minerva for repairs.

Stellar was looking in amazed at the whole fight. Her mind was over come with a question as she trembles.

'It can't be…Is it….is it you…?'

The unknown gundam seems like it respond to her thoughts as it turns around and face her. A voice sounded.

"Are you alright? Stellar."

"La…Lacus…?"

**Chapter 17: Goddess of Peace-Wings of Fate**

At the ORB's defense headquarters, Cagalli had just arrived in it with Kisaka. They saw Yuuna who was badly beaten up and tied up. He got up and wobble towards Cagalli.

"Cagalli! Why are you doing this to me? I…I…!"

Cagalli punch him hard at his face before he could finish.

"Why am I doing this to you? Why don't you ask yourself that! I thought that even though our ideals were different, but our will to keep ORB safe and peace is the same. And now, look what's happening!"

Cagalli went to him and pulls his collar.

"Spilt it out! Where is Dijbril!"

"I…I don't know…!"

"Yuuna!"

"I really…don't know! He has been to the Seiran's mansion before, but I don't know where is he now!"

Cagalli glares at him as she tosses him to the guards. "Never mind! Take him away! All of the other guards go to the mansion and find Dijbril!"

"Ca…Cagalli!"

"Cagalli-sama! Destiny and Legend have retreated to Minerva for repairs."

"Stellar did it? Is she alright?"

"Miss Loussier is alright. But it was an unknown group who saved her."

"Unknown?"

A large image shows up at the monitor screen and shows the unknown gundam, Strike Freedom, Infinite Justice and Yorutsuki.

"Freedom? Justice? And what is that!"

Back to Minerva, Rey was resting on the sofas as Lunamaira sits beside him, worried for him. Shinn was looking out at the repairs for their gundams. He thought back about the unknown gundam and about Stellar.

'Stellar…must I really fight against you? Man, I'm so confused now!'

On the other hand, Stellar was still shock at this sudden information. Lacus is still alive?

"Stellar?"

"Lacus? Is that really you? But! But how…?"

"Stellar, we will talk later. I need you to take Justice to Archangel. Freedom and I will take care of the situation here."

Stellar looks at I.Justice to S.Freedom and Lacus's gundam. She nods as she heads off to Archangel with Justice following behind her.

Watching them left, Lacus sighs when Kira's face appears at her monitor screen. "Lacus, are you alright? Are you able to handle the functions?"

"Yeah, it's quite simple. Although a bit complicated than Freedom. But I'm really amazed by its power." She chuckles as Kira did too. She thought back about the time when Kira shows her this gundam.

_Flashback_

"_This...This is...!"_

_The spotlights shine on the gundam, with its wings around it. Lacus turns towards Kira who smiles at her._

"_This is a gundam that I have created for you. Just like S.Freedom and I.Justice, it has Neutron Jammer Canceller. The wings were equipped with beam benders system. It is also equip with a system that no one has. It is called the 'Zero Shift'."_

"_Zero Shift?"_

"_The 'Zero Shift' system is to allow the gundam to travel in a space which the distance has been shorten. Meaning that from a normal people's view, the gundam has disappeared and appears in front of its destination in a high speed. But actually it's just that the distance was shorten in the pilot's view."_

_Lacus looks back at the gundam. "My gundam...hehe, how do you know that I will be piloting a gundam?"_

"_You can say that it's my man instinct. I know that I was right when I heard the news of Freedom kidnapping Cagalli."_

_Lacus chuckles. "So, what is its name?"_

"_Fate. TOF-01A Fate Gundam."_

_Flashback end_

Lacus looks back at the battlefield and turns to Kira. "Kira, I take care of the people over the other side, you help to defend the headquarter."

"Alright, you be careful. Your injuries are not fully healed yet."

"Okay, you too."

Lacus heads off to the front where most of the ZAFT fleets are. She halt as Fate opens up its wings with its feathers out spread (on the first two pairs of wings have 10 feathers each). On her monitor screen, she aims all the enemies like Freedom as she fires. Beams shot out from the tip of the feathers as they destroys the parts of the ZAFT's MA, MS and fleets (only the first two pair of wings can attack. 4 wings, 10 feathers. 4 x 1040 shots of beams. WOW!)

Back at Archangel, Stellar came out from her cockpit and notice Athrun who was support by Meyrin, walking towards her.

"Athrun! Are you alright to be up?"

"I'm alright. What about you? I was at the bridge and witnessed the whole fight."

"I'm alright. The unknown gundam was piloted by Lacus."

"Eh?"

"The gundam name is Fate."

They all turn around and saw Lara, who has her hair down and wearing a red pink pilot suit. Seeing that she resembles Kira and Lacus, Athrun gets curious.

"You are Athrun-san right?"

"Yes, that's me. And you are…?"

"My name is Lara. Lara Yamato."

"Yamato? Are you related to Kira! He's alive!"

"Yes, he survived the last war. He's my father and he's the one who wanted me to bring I.Justice to you."

Athrun looks from her to I.Justice. "Justice, is it?"

"Yes. Otou-sama built it for you, along with S.Freedom and Fate."

"Do they…do Kira and Lacus still think that…I'm just a fighter? A tool to be used in the war?"

"Is that what you think you are?"

"Eh?" Athrun was slightly taken back by the tone, which somehow resembles Lacus's.

"To decide who you are is not for other people to decide for you. You are the one who needs to decide it for your self. That's why Otou-san wanted me to bring Justice to you."

"Kira…"

_Flashback_

_Kira, Lacus and Lara were standing in front of the gundams._

"_Otou-san wants_ _ride Justice?"_

"_Yeah, I need you to bring it to Athrun."_

_Lacus looks at him. "But Kira, Athrun now he's..."_

"_I know...But I know that he can get over it."_

_Flashback end_

Athrun looks at Justice and clenches his hand. "I…!"

"Power is simply power. Although you might be just a fighter, you are Athrun right?" Lara smiles at him.

On Minerva, Shinn and Rey got the report of Destiny and Legend being ready to leave. Shinn went off first, Rey was about to go when Lunamaria got hold of his hand.

"Rey…"

"Don't worry. I'll be alright."

"Alright…"

Rey gives Lunamaria a soft kiss on the cheek and went off.

Shinn is powering up his Destiny when Rey appears on his screen.

"Shinn, don't make a mistake again. Don't forget, they are the enemy."

Shinn knows that he was referring to the fight between him and Stellar.

"And also, be careful of that white gundam. It is strong."

"Alright…"

They launched out and Lacus notices them as she moves towards them.

Back at Archangel, Athrun was inside the cockpit of Justice, powering up the system.

The hatch open as Athrun looks up.

"Athrun Zala. Justice. Lauching!"

**Ok! This chapter ends here!**

**I will quickly write the next chapter!**

**And if you all want to see how Fate looks like, go to my blog. **

**The address is in my profile page.**

**Pls RnR!**


	18. Hesitation

**Gundam Seed Destiny Renew**

**Oops! So sorry that I never upload for so long!**

**Now busy with my final year exam…sigh…so stress…**

**Well, enjoy!**

Back at the battle field, Lacus was occupied with the ZAFT troops when she saw Destiny and Legend coming towards her. Destiny charge and swings its saber towards her, as she did a back flip to duck it. But, Legend is already stationed on top of her as Rey fires his DRAGOON units. Although Lacus managed to block the assault with her wings, she was thrown back due to the large impact.

Before she could regain herself, Destiny appears in front of her with its palm beam heading straight at the head. Its hand was just a few inches away, when Destiny was shot at its wings.

"What the…!" Shinn looks up as he saw S.Freedom came charging towards him, as it took out two beam sabers and slices off Destiny's left arm, while firing its rail guns causing Shinn to be thrown back. "AHHHHHH!"

Kira turns to Lacus, "Are you alright?"

"I'm alright, just that the wounds were giving me headache."

"Freedom!"

Both of them dodge as Legend fires its DRAGOON unit. "Shinn! Do it now!"

Kira then noticed that Destiny threw its beam boomerang towards Lacus who still has not regained her position. "LACUS!"

"STOP IT!"

The boomerang was hit off by a beam when everyone look up, to see I.Justice charging down as it slams its body at Destiny.

"Athrun!"

"Athrun? No…it can't be…!" Shinn trembles as he looks at the purple red gundam in front of him, as he recalls back when he stabbed Athrun. "Impossible…why are you…!"

"Stop this nonsense already, Shinn! Is this what you really want?"

"Eh?"

**Chapter 18: Hesitation**

On the other hand, Cagalli is still at the headquarter as the soldiers were going around to search for Dijbril.

"Where is he hiding?"

She looks at the screen, showing Lacus and the others. She was shocked when she saw I.Justice. "Justice? Athrun!"

At Archangel, Stellar and Lara went to the bridge to watch the situation. Murrue noticed Lara, "You are…?"

"I'm Lara Yamato. Nice to meet you, Captain Ramius. Otou-san told me a lot about you."

"Yamato? Then that Freedom is …Kira-kun?"

"Hai."

Stellar was looking at Destiny on the monitor screen. 'Shinn…'

Back to the battle field, Shinn is still shock about Athrun's arrival.

"Stop this already, Shinn! Is this really what you wished for? Is this why you want to have power?"

"Eh?"

"Do you really have any idea? What it is you're trying to destroy? To destroy LOGOs in order to end all wars, that's why ORB must be destroyed. Is that really what you wished for?"

"I…"

"They won't listen. That's why they need to be destroyed! To bare your fangs against that country…!"

Shinn thought back about the battle, his past and the time when Athrun talks to him.

"Try to recall, Shinn! What is it that you really want?"

At this time, Shinn thought about Stellar, when she met her for the first time. Seeing that Shinn was in a loss, Rey charges forward.

"What are you doing sauntering back to the battlefield, you old, useless traitor! Don't be tricked, Shinn!"

Legend shots rapidly at I.Justice, but stopped when S.Freedom and Fate came in between them. "Dammit!"

"Rey!" Shinn tries to go to Rey's aid, but was halted by Athrun. "Shinn!"

I.Justice takes out its double-edged sword, "You mustn't destroy that country! You mustn't keep fighting without knowing the source of your anger!"

"What are you…!"

Destiny grabs its boomerang and clashes with Athrun's shield. "Even though you don't know anything! Even though you're a traitor!"

Destiny slam itself onto I.Justice and attacks it by throwing the boomerang at it. On the other hand, Kira and Lacus fought against Rey, in their SEED mode.

On Archangel, Stellar has been watching the whole fight. 'Shinn! No! I must go to him!' She runs out from the bridge and towards Yorutsuki.

"Stellar-san!"Murrue shouted through the communicator, but there is no reply.

"Let her go, Captain Ramius."Murrue looks towards Lara, who looks at her then to the screen. "That's her wish, no one can stop it."

Back to Shinn, he charges towards Athrun ready to slam his palm beam onto the head. Athrun makes a swift turn to dodge it and slicing off the other arm of Destiny.

"SHINN!"

'That voice!' Shinn to his left as he saw Yorutsuki flying towards him and stop at a few distances from him. "Ste..llar?"

"Shinn, stop this already! Please! Why must we fight against each other? Didn't we both want the same thing? A peaceful world? Why are we fighting against each other even when we have he same goal?"

"I…I…"

"And didn't you tell me before…? That you wanted to protect me…? Didn't you say so?"

"Stellar…"

Kira and Lacus were listening to the conversation when they did not notice Rey was aiming his DRAGOON unit at Stellar.

"All of you coming one after another! Stop brain washing him and get out of our sight!"

He fires as Lacus tries to reach Stellar but the distance was too far. "STELLAR!"

But to their surprise, Destiny flew in front of Yorutsuki and takes a direct hit, causing most of the parts destroyed. Stellar watched in horror as the smoke starts to clear off and a severely damaged Destiny in front of her.

"SHINN!" Stellar grabs hold of the remaining parts of Destiny. Its arms were gone, its left leg is destroyed and a pair of its wings too. "Shinn! Shinn!"

At the headquarter, an officer reported to Cagalli.

"A vessel had launched from the mainland!"

"Eh?" Cagalli looks at the screens and it shows a shuttle heading towards the sky.

"This is a shuttle, belonging to the Seiran!"

"What?"

While on Minerva, they received the message too as Talia sent Lunamaria out in Impulse.

"Send out the Murasames! I don't care if they shoot it down! No matter what, don't let it get into space!" Cagalli shouted to the officers.

"Yes! Ma'am!"

Impulse and the Murasames launched out as they chased after the shuttle, but it was already too late. Knowing that they have failed the mission, Talia orders the whole ZAFT troops to retreat.

Rey saw the retreating signal and turn towards where Shinn was. He tries to grab hold of him but Kira and Lacus stood in between them.

"Dammit!" He retreated back to Minerva as all the troops start to move off.

Seeing all the troops retreating, Athrun past out from the tiredness as Kira came forward to grab hold of him. "Athrun!"

"Stellar!" Stellar looks towards Lacus who came and helps her to support Destiny. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Shinn saved me from that attack."

Lacus looks at Destiny and back at Stellar, "Let's go back."

"Yeah…"

All of them flew back to Archangel, as it raises out from the sea.

**Phew! Done!**

**Hehe, sorry if it's a bit short.**

**The next chapter will be coming up fast.**

**Haha, so RnR!**


	19. Voice to be Reached

**Gundam Seed Destiny Renew**

**Haha, I'm back!**

**Thanks for your reviews!**

**On with the story then!**

On Archangel, Kira gets Athrun out from the cockpit and notice that he was bleeding badly from his injuries.

"Bring a stretcher and call the medics! Quickly!"

"Bring us one too!" Kira turns to Lacus, who was holding onto Shinn, with Stellar supporting on the other side. "He is injured badly too! Move out quickly!"

"Yes! Ma'am!"

Two stretchers were brought, as Athrun and Shinn was sent to the medical rooms, accompanied by Stellar and Meyrin. Kira and Lacus watch as they went when Murrue and the other crew members gather around them.

"Kira-kun! Lacus-san! You two are…alive…!" Murrue said as tears starts to form.

"It's been a while, Murrue-san." Kira smiles at her.

"Kira! Lacus!" They turned to Miriallia, who went up and hug them. "You two got us all worried!"

She let go as Kira places a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry that I took so long to come back."

"Otou-sama! Oka-sama!" Lara appears from the crowd as she hugs onto her parents. Murrue looks from Lara to Kira, "Kira-kun, this is…? Where have you been all along?"

"We will talk about this later, everyone is tired now."

"Yeah, but I'm glad to have you back." Murrue hold out her hand and Kira shakes it.

"Me too."

**Chapter 19: Voice to be Reached**

While on Minerva, Rey changed out from his suits to his uniform, when he noticed Lunamaria standing outside the changing room.

"Luna?"

"Are you okay?" She came forth and caresses his face. He smiled and placed his hand over hers. "I'm okay, just a little tired that's all."

"Where's that guy?" Knowing who she meant, Rey looks aside. "Shinn was captured by Freedom and the others."

"Ohh…good to hear that you are not the one."

"It will be a great disadvantage to us losing another pilot like him."

"I know…but…" Lunamaria leans forward and embrace him, "Losing you will be worst…to me…"

Rey smiles as he returns the hug.

Back on Archangel, Neo was standing at the deck of Archangel, looking out at the sunset.

"So this is where you are." He looks back and saw Murrue walking towards him.

"I don't fit in." Murrue smiles as she stood beside him.

"Neo Lorrnoke. Born C.E. 42, November 29th. Birthplace is North Pula in the Atlantic Federation. Blood type: O."

"Huh?"

"Enlisted in C.E. 60. Currently the Captain of the 81st Independent Mobile Squadron, also known as the "Phantom Pain". That's what I'm supposed to be…But I'm beginning to lose confidence in those facts."

Neo turns towards Murrue. "I feel as if…I know you."

"Eh?"

"No, I do know you. My eyes, ears, arms…Some part of me knows you…"

Murrue's eyes widen as she steps back a little, Neo moves closer. "That's why I did not go, even after my injuries were healed."

"You…"

"I'm trying to understand that you're suffering. But I'm suffering too. So…" He places his hand on her shoulders. "Will you let me stay here…by your side?"

Murrue nods her head as Neo lean forwards and hugs her, which she returns it.

At the medical room, Stellar was sitting by the bed side where Shinn was lying on. He was bandaged at the head, chest and arms. While with Athrun, he tries to get up as Meyrin came forth to support him.

"Are you alright?"

"You should not ask him that." They look towards the door to see Kira, Lacus and Lara entering. They are wearing the Tsubasa Organization Force uniform with a sleeveless coat over it (The one Lacus wore in Destiny). "Athrun will definitely said "I'm alright"." Kira joked.

Lacus smiles at him. "That's right."

"Two of you still dare to joke. You two gave me a heart attack when you appeared! One, disappeared from the previous war for 2 years! Another, MIA from an explosion! Making me worried for so long!"

"Kira step forward and pats on Athrun's shoulder. "Sorry, Athrun. But, I'm glad that we were able to talk like this again. We always tend to forget really quickly when it's peaceful. But it's really fortunate to be able to talk to you like this again."

"Kira…"

"But Athrun…" He turns towards Lacus. "How come you were here on Archangel? Aren't you on Minerva?"

"Athrun, you were in ZAFT!" Kira looks from Lacus to Athrun.

"Yeah, I was. I enlisted. But after Freedom exploded that time, I start to thought back about what happened. In result, I knew that I've been siding the wrong side, but I was able to escape from ZAFT must thanks to Meyrin." He looks towards Meyrin, who blushes. "No..No, I just wanted to help out…"

"Actually, there's one more person who helped me. It's Meer."

"Meer?"

"Who's Meer? Lacus, you know her?" Kira looks at Lacus who was looking down.

"She's…She was once a best friend of mine, when we were separated when we were young. It was then recently I found out she was imposing me as 'Lacus Clyne'."

"She imposed as you because she believed, Lacus."

"Eh?"

"She believed that if she became popular, you will notice her. And you will go and find her. Even when I asked her to escape with me, she refused as she believed that one day, you will be the one to rescue her."

"Meer…"

"And here…" Athrun runs his hand in his pocket as he takes out the pendant that Meer gave to him. "She wanted me to hand this to you."

Lacus takes it as she grips it tight to her chest. Kira places a hand around her, "Why don't we switch on the TV? Cagalli should be making a statement at the Parliament House now."

"Yeah…"

"She said she's going to begin by announcing her wishes. Everything will come afterwards." Kira moves towards the TV as he switches it on, revealing Cagalli sitting on her desk.

"**I am Cagalli Yula Athha, the Representative of the ORB Union. Today, through** **all available media** **in the world, I would like to send a message to Chairman Gilbert Dullindal of the PLANT High Council, who invaded ORB the other day and demanded that we hand over Lord Dijbril."**

On PLANT, Dullindal was watching the news, while the crew members of Minerva were watching too. Stellar too, was watching it in the room. What she did not know was that Shinn was also listening to it.

"**The message sent to all of us by Chairman Dullindal the other day, along with all the information about LOGOs, was certainly shocking. As a politician and a citizen in this confused world, I certainly couldn't helped but be attracted to the chairman's words to destroy the LOGOs and create a world without warfare. However, that's…!"**

The channel suddenly changed, as Meer appears. **"I am Lacus Clyne."**

Everyone was surprised at this, especially Lacus. "Meer…"

"**I am sure that you all are already aware of the battle occurred at ORB the other day. I still cannot understand why a country who used to have close ties with PLANT, would do something like sheltering Mr. Dijbril. Why would ORB engaged in a battle to defend someone who, as the leader of Blue Cosmos, did not hesitate to fire Nuclear weapons at PLANT, burn away cities with gigantic weapons of destruction, and use children in warfare?**

**Because he was protected by ORB, we were once again unable to capture him."**

At this point, Lacus was about to walk out when Athrun calls out to her. "Lacus! Where are you going?"

"I have to go. It's time for me to reveal myself. And…" She turns around and looks at Meer. "I can't let her continued to be like this anymore!" She exited the room, before Athrun can stops her as he turns to Kira. "Kira…!"

"It's okay, Athrun."

"But…!"

"Oka-sama has no confusion now. We should let her do what she thinks was right."

"Oh…okay…" Athrun looks from Lara to the TV as Meer continues. On the other hand, Lacus launches out in Fate as she landed in front of the parliament house.

"**Our world is filled with many temptations. For better, for more. Of course, it isn't wrong for one to wish for those. However, LOGOs is different. They mustn't be allowed to exist. They are an evil that is unnecessary in our world. We are intended to…"**

The channel changed again, this time back to Cagalli but with Lacus beside her. Everyone on PLANT was shock at her appearance. **"Please do not be fooled by her appearance. I am Lacus Clyne."**

At PLANT, Dullindal was too, shock at this. "Impossible! Why is she at ORB?"

"**A person with the same face…the same voice…and the same name as me. I already know she's on Chairman Dullindal's side. But I, the daughter of Siegel Clyne and the one who fought along side with Archangel in the previous war, am still with the same ship as that time, am currently am at ORB Representative Athha's side."**

Meer, on the other hand, was very surprised and happy at the same time. 'Lacus…I have finally…'

Lacus looks at Meer from the screen as she continues.

"**I want to first state that she and I are two different people, and that our thoughts were different as well. I am not guiding Chairman Dullindal's words and actions."**

At PLANT, all the citizens start to wonder what is happening. Dullindal calls the media. "Stop our broadcast."

"Yes, sir. Umm…but…"

"It's all right, just stop it. We're been used in their plans."

"Yes, sir!"

"**The ones fighting aren't to be blamed. The ones that aren't fighting aren't to be blamed either. The one to be blamed for everything is the one trying to make us fight. 'The Merchants of Deaths', LOGOs. Are the things that Chairman said really true? Is that really the truth? That it's not the Naturals nor the Coordinators that are wrong, but the world? Please do not fall into the traps of words where he tells you that "You're not the one that's wrong"!"**

On the Moon's base, Dijbril was watching the whole news. "This is good. Get in contact with ORB's Princess."

"**And naturally, I'm not a person covering up for Lord Dijbril."**

"What?"

"**But I am also not a person who believes in Chairman Dullindal. Chairman Dullindal's true intentions are something we must understand more thoroughly."**

The broadcast ended as Lacus sighs and looks at the pendant in her hand. "Meer…"

"Lacus…"

"Caga…Ah!" Lacus turns around when Cagalli jumps forward and folds her arms around her neck. She felt the blond haired tremble as she returns the hug. "Cagalli…"

"You idiot! I thought that you have…you have…!"

"I'm sorry…" She let go of her and wipes off the tears. "Kira is here too."

"Kira! He's here!"

"Yes. You want me to take you to him? He's on Archangel."

"I…" She paused.

"Cagalli?"

"I still got lots of things to do. Maybe tomorrow. See you later then." She gives a wave as she walks off. Leaving Lacus, wondering about her weird actions.

Back on Archangel, Stellar switches off the TV as she sat back on the stool. Pushing a few strains of hairs away from Shinn's face, Stellar examines his face. She then notice the pink little shell is still hanging around his neck. She smiles as she thought back about the time when she gave it to him.

"Shinn…"

"Yes…?"

She looks from the shell to Shinn, who was looking straight at her, smiling.

"Shinn! You're awake!"

"I was awake all along when Athha was talking…then Lacus Clyne came in…and the rest of the conversation…"

"Shinn…what…what are you planning to do now?"

There was a pause.

"Do you want to go back to ZAFT?"

"I want to…"

Stellar looks down, not wanting to let Shinn see her tears. It was when she felt a hand touching her cheek, she looks up.

"I would give that answer if I haven't met you, Stellar. I would said that if I never met you before and was captured here. But now, my only wish is to just stay by your side, protecting you. I don't care who is right or who is wrong anymore. I just want to be by your side."

"Shinn!" Stellar leans forwards and hug him, as he strokes through her hair.

On Athrun's side, Kira was sitting on the sofa while hugging Lara, who had fallen asleep in his arms. Meyrin had gone off to help out with the crew member. Seeing this sight, Athrun could not help but ask.

"Ano…Kira? That girl is your…?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention. She's Lara, my daughter."

Athrun almost fell off from his bed. "Y…YOUR DAUGHTER!"

"Shhh! Keep your voice down, Athrun! Well, actually, she was created from Lacus's and my genes. So, you can sort of say that she is our half daughter."

Athrun sweat dropped. "Oh..okay. No wonder the feeling she gave me when I met her for the first time, is exactly like Lacus."

"You think so too? She always reminds me of Lacus when I'm with her for the two years."

"Good thing for you. Because for Lacus, things that reminded her of you always makes her sad. She had changed a lot throughout these two years."

"Yeah, I can see it from the punch she gave me, when she know I'm the one who saved her."

"That's very lucky for you already. Trying getting shot or hit by her dagger. Thanks to you, I suffered all this."

Kira sweat dropped. Athrun sighs. "But I can see that she's better now. She's more cheerful now. Really glad that you are back now, Kira."

"Yeah…"

The night goes on as the two old friends talk about their life through the two years.

**Hehe! Finished!**

**Well, remember to RnR!**


	20. Preparation To Space

**Gundam Seed Destiny Renew**

**Haha, I'm back again with another chappy!**

**Thanks for the reviews, guys!**

**I'll try to update quick!**

**Go on!**

At PLANT, Meer was sitting by the waiting for the shuttle to be ready. She thought back when Lacus appeared on the broadcast, as she smiles and clenches her hands at her chest.

"Lacus…"

"What a terrible accident. You must be surprised right? I'm too."

Turning around, she saw Dullindal walking towards her with a blond haired woman beside him. "Um…I…"

"It's okay. I wonder how it turned out like this. But with this, I'm left with no choice but to change my plans a bit."

"Eh?"

"What? That's nothing to be worried about, but you should disguise your appearance for a little while."

"Huh? Um…but…"

"I won't treat you badly at all. I am really thankful for what you did. The world was really saved thanks to you. The people and I were. I will never forget about that. So, it's just for a very short period of time."

Meer starts to get a little frighten when Dullindal said those words. The blond haired woman moved towards her. "It's time to go, Lacus-sama."

"Eh? Ah…yeah…"

As they abroad the shuttle, Meer could not help but feel scared about what is going to happen.

'Oh, Lacus…Please come quick…"

"Eh?" On Archangel, Lacus stood up from her seat as she looks around. Kira place a hand on her shoulder, looking worried. "Lacus? What's wrong?"

"I thought I heard…No…It's nothing…Must be my imagination."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm alright, Kira." She pats his hand. "I'm going to check out Stellar for a minute."

"I'll go with you."

"Alright." They walk towards the medical room. While walking, Lacus thought about the voice she heard.

"Meer…"

**Chapter 20: Preparation To Space**

At Minerva, Rey and Lunamaria was going to the Talia's room, when they noticed two people standing in front of the room. One is a guy with brown short haired and the other is a lady with long light-blue hair that was tied in a high ponytail. They seem to be around the same age as them. Both of them have the FAITH badges on their collars. They notice Rey and Lunamaria coming towards them, they turned around and smiles at them.

"You two are Rey Za Burrel and Lunamaria Hawke right? Nice to meet you."

Rey and Lunamaria salute as the lady came forth. "I'm Lucia Grands and this is Lucifer Taylor. We are sent to this ship to assist you all."

"Eh?"

In the medical room on Archangel, Shinn was sitting up leaning against the wall. Stellar was sitting on the stool, cutting apples for him.

"Stellar, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Why…are you so angry when I defeated Freedom that time?"

Stellar places the knife down as she stares at it. "Because…the pilot is someone important to me…"

"Important?"

"You know Lacus Clyne? I meant the real Lacus. She was the pilot."

"Eh? Wasn't it supposed to be Kira Yamato? The ultimate coordinator?"

"It supposed to, but Kira-san had disappeared after the previous war. So Lacus was the one piloting Freedom instead. Shinn, you must understand, she saved me from the war. She took care of me, I treated her like my elder sister, for a orphan like me, she means a lot to me…"

"Stellar…"

"That's why I'm angry when I thought you have killed her. What about you? Why did you hate her so much?"

"I don't hate her…The one I hate is Kira Yamato."

"Eh? Why?"

"He…he killed my family on Ongoro Island two years back. So I vow to take revenge. And…"

"And?"

"When I know that because of the Freedom's pilot, I can't be with you. I was even angrier." Shinn blushes as he looks aside.

Stellar giggles as she takes a piece of the apple and places it in front of Shinn's mouth, who blushes more but eats it. It was then the speaker at the side of the door sounded.

"Stellar, can I come in?"

"Yes, you may, Lacus."

Shinn looks towards the door as it opened and reveals Lacus and Kira. 'That guy is…'

Stellar places the dish on the table as she stood up and grabs Lacus's hand. "Sorry, guys, I would like to talk to Lacus for a sec, so, excuse us." She and Lacus went out, leaving boys in the room.

While outside the corridor, Stellar is still holding onto Lacus's hand as they continued walking. Everything seems so quiet so Lacus starts to get a little worried.

"Stellar? Is there something you want to talk to me?"

Hearing this, Stellar halted. Lacus felt the hand of the blond was trembling in hers. "Stellar?"

"Don't…ever do that again…"

Lacus cupped Stellar's face as she brings it up to look into her eyes. Wiping off the tears with her thumbs, Lacus smiles at her. "I'm sorry about making you worry. But I am here right? See? You can feel me right? I'm right here…"

"Lacus!" Stellar bursts out as she leaps forwards and entwined her arms around Lacus's neck. Stroking the blond's hair, as Lacus whisper smoothing words to calm her 'sister' down. "Shh…it's all right now…I'm here…I'm here…"

Back with the boys, they have been staying quiet ever since the girls went off. Shinn was still seating on his bed while Kira was leaning against the table, with his eyes closed and arms folding across his chest.

Silent…

'Man…it's too quiet! I need to think of something to break this atmosphere!' Shinn thought as he steals a glance at Kira, who was still having his eyes closed.

"Um…excuse me?"

Kira opens up his eyes and looks at Shinn, smiling. "Yes?"

"Are you a crew member of this ship?"

"Previously, yes. Currently, partially yes."

"Oh…are you a pilot?"

"Yes, I am."

"Oh..okay…I see…"

Silent once again…

'This isn't going anywhere. Oh crap…!' Shinn was trying to think of a subject which Kira sense his nervousness. He chuckles as he moves up to sit on the stool beside the bed, which startle Shinn.

"Your name is Shinn right?"

"Y..Yes…"

"You are the pilot of that MS Destiny right?"

"How did you…?"

"I was at the battlefield too. The Freedom-like gundam? Remember?"

Shinn recalls back and he looks at Kira. "You are…!"

"I'm Kira Yamato. Some called me the 'Ultimate Coordinator', although I don't really like that name."

"So…It is you! You are the one who pilots Freedom two years back!"

"Yes."

Anger starts to whelm over Shinn, but he controls himself. "You were once fighting on Onogoro Island, right?"

"Yes."

"I was…there too…"

"Eh?"

"And…my family was killed by you…"

Back to Lacus and Stellar, they were still talking about things happened when Stellar suddenly shouted. "Oh no!"

"What's wrong?"

"We left Shinn with Kira-san alone in the room!"

"Why are you so worried about that?"

"Shinn just told me that his family was killed by Kira-san two years back. I'm afraid that Shinn will do something foolish!"

"We better go back and check it out."

Both of them dashed back to the medical room, the door opens as they saw Shinn was sleeping on the bed while Kira was sitting on the stool. He turns around and put a finger on his mouth.

"Shh, he had just fallen asleep. Must be worn out from his injuries."

Kira stood up for Stellar to come over as she checks on Shinn. Kira moves towards Lacus. "What happened? We were worried when Stellar told me that you killed his family."

"Oh, we just have a talk about that…"

_Flashback_

"_I killed your family...?"_

_Shinn did not look at Kira. "I vow to take revenge on you. But I don't know why...I can't bring myself to do it now... I don't feel as angry as I'm supposed to be...I..."_

"_Shinn...can I call you that?" Shinn just nods his head. "It's true that I've killed a lot of people two years back...And I can never deny this fact. What about you, Shinn? Why do you fight and kill those people?"_

"_Because..! I want to protect my friends! And they are supposed to be killed because the things they were doing are unacceptable!"_

"_That's also what I think, two years back."_

"_Eh?"_

"_I don't know what was right, what was wrong. Who's good, who's bad. The only thing in my mind is to protect my friends. That's the only thing that makes me to continue fighting. Although I wished the whole could just stop, or I could just die in the battlefield."_

"_Kira-san..."_

"_You know Athrun, right?" Shinn nods his head. "Two years ago, when I first met him at war, I was totally lost. Whether I should regard him as friend, or an enemy? In one of the battle, we even wanted to take each other's life."_

"_... ... ..."_

"_Shinn, do you have anyone that is very important to you now?"_

"_Stellar..."_

"_What do you think about her?"_

"_She's a very kind and innocent soul...She's not even a person that supposed to be at warfare! After I've met her, I started to think of what the things I've done so far...that...am I doing the right thing?"_

"_That's also what I've thought when I met Lacus."_

"_Lacus Clyne?"_

"_Yes. I was already attracted to her the first time I met her. Her personality changes my way of thoughts about the war, make me realized the true meaning about fighting. Through those periods of fighting, she's been caring for me, but I neglected her for something foolish. Now, after two years, because of my absence, she changed totally. I was blaming myself now for this cause..."_

"_Kira-san..."_

"_Shinn, do you still hate me? For the cause of your family's death?"_

_Shinn looks at him, paused for a while and smiled. "If I'm still angry at you, I won't have addressed you as 'Kira-san'. I...I just don't feel the hatred anymore, after hearing what you've said."_

"_Shinn..."_

"_It's also not totally your fault for my family's death...You just wanted to protect that country that time, but you didn't know that you've actually caused someone's life. I won't be so unreasonable."_

"_Thank you..."_

"_Thank you? You don't need to thank me for forgiving you, Kira-san. I'm more ashamed of myself for not thinking thoroughly." Shinn blushes and put a hand behind his head._

"_You should rest now, you need plenty of it."_

"_Alright." Shinn lays down on the bed, and was asleep within a few seconds._

_Flashback end_

"That's what happened between us."

Both Lacus and Stellar sigh in relief. It was then an announcement was sounded, Murrue was talking.

"**Kira-kun! Lacus-san! Please come to the bridge immediately! PLANT had been attacked by the EAF!"**

"What!" Everyone was shocked, including Shinn, who was awake by the announcement.

"Let's go, Kira!" Kira nods as they two run towards the bridge.

Shinn was struggling to stand up, when Stellar stops him. "Shinn! You can't get up now! You need more rest!"

"I need…to go as well, Stellar! I must…!"

Stellar hesitated for a while but smiles at him. "Alright, I'll bring you there."

At the bridge, Kira and Lacus arrived and notice everyone were already there, including Cagalli. They moved to the center of the bridge where Lara was standing. They were shocked when they saw the remaining ruins of Janrius 1-4 and December 7-8. Shinn and Stellar came in too, and saw the scene.

Lacus slams her fist on the controls, making everyone to look at her. "Dammit! Why is this…!"

"It looks like Lord Dijbril was hiding on the moon. They fired a nuclear weapon called the Requiem."

"It's the same as that time with Genesis." Everyone turns to Athrun. "Nothing can be done about it anymore."

"Yeah. I'm sure PLANT is, but I'm sure everyone is tired of this already."

Lacus looks from Kira to the floor. "But, we have no way to stop this war's cycle of attacking, counter-attacking, and then getting attacked once more."

Everyone went silent.

"For the world that everybody lived happily, or want to live happy…In order for that to come pass, the only choice is to fight. And so, we ended up fighting. The Chairman is possibly giving a completely new answer for that kind of world. Th Chairman's so called 'world without any fighting at all'…The world where people will never argue ever again is…a world where a person's natural genes decided everything for them. That's my guess."

Everyone looks up shock. "With genes?"

"That is the Destiny Plan that me and Lacus founded out a few days ago."

"By the genes given at birth, their role is decided, and the one that are not needed are singled out and put to death. A world governed like that." Athrun said as he clenches his fist.

"That means…we are just pawns been used to make this plan of his success?"

"Shinn…"

"In a world like that, it's for certain that everyone can live without knowing the truth and be freed from themselves and from the anxiety of the future…They might be able to live without any worries or pain."

"Only part of the fate that was decided for you." They turned their attention to Kira. "Trying to achieve all the power that one desires, people had even laid their hands on human nuclei and genes. It's the final step of our, Coordinators' world."

"It is unlikely that there will be a war in that world. Because it is useless to fight. Because people will live on knowing that their fate is useless…" Lacus said as she looks at all of them.

Everyone paused when Neo speaks up. "In a world like that, what is he? A king?"

Murrue smiles at him. "Fate is the ruler over genes. He's probably the Imperial letter."

"Is it useless?" Athrun mumbles.

"I wonder if it's really useless…" Kira looks at him.

Neo smirks, "You don't do anything that's useless?"

Athrun thought back about all the things. "I'm not going to give up that easily."

"That's right." Everyone looks at Lara. "As long as one don't give up, there is always hope. Isn't it?"

Kira and Lacus look at each other and smiled. "Yeah, that's right."

Everyone nod in agreement. Lacus then step forth. "Let's also go to the space."

"Lacus…"

"We need to stop the chairman. What decides the future isn't fate."

Everyone sounded in agreement.

All of the crew members is getting prepare for the launching for the rest of the days. On the eve night of the launching day, Athrun is standing at the deck looking out at the sea.

"Athrun." He turns over to see Lacus walking towards him, Kira and Lara were standing at the entrance. They left leaving the two to talk.

"You were all this time? If you don't sleep now, it'll affect your wounds. Since we are departing in the morning."

"Yeah…" Lacus walks to his side as they look at the full moon. "This place is so quiet…Why can't we stay in a world like here forever?"

"That's because we all have our dreams."

"Eh?"

"Like wishes, or hope. To word it badly, desires?"

"Lacus, you…"

"But, it's something like that, right? Like "I want to do that" or "I want it to turn out like that". Because everyone thinks like that, we can't stay here. Even you were like that, weren't you? I was, too…I believe that Cagalli, Kira and the everyone else is like that too."

"And in the world that Chairman talked about…that doesn't exist."

"Yeah. In a way, you can "stay here" forever. Or yet, to "stay here" forever, isn't it?"

"Probably."

"If that's the case, certainly nothing will happen, so…War like this won't start either…But I…"

"I don't like it either."

Lacus looks from Athrun to the floor. "Is this selfishness?"

"Maybe it is. But, that's why people were able to carry on in this long period of time, forever, right?" Athrun smiles at her.

"Yeah."

"It's complicated, isn't it? I still wonder if we aren't supposed to fight…or if we have to fight…"

"Yeah. It would be nice if everyone's dream was the same, huh?"

"No…it is the same. But it's something none of us know."

Lacus looks at him and sigh. She pats his shoulder making him looks at her. "There is also something that one knows, but afraid to admit it. It's up to the person's choice whether he want to admit it or not."

"Eh?"

"I hope that you got my clue, Athrun." She smiles and turns around exiting through the door.

Athrun smiles as he looks back at the moon. "You really had changed, Lacus."

**Finished!**

**Oh…is it a bit too long? A lot of conversation though :P**

**But still hop you all likes it, stay tuned for the next chappy!**

**Remember to RnR!**


	21. Song of Sorrow

**Gundam Seed Destiny Renew**

**Sorry! My 'O' level coming up! Preparing for it!**

**But I will still try my best to finish the story!**

**Go on with it!**

The next morning, all the crew members of Archangel is getting ready with the departure. Lacus and the others were outside as Cagalli was there to see them off. Cagalli went forth to hug Lacus.

"We will be waiting for your return. Be careful."

"You too, Cagalli. Hang in there."

They let go and smiles at each other. Cagalli went to Kira and hugs him. "Don't you dare go missing again this time! Or I'll get you!"

"Alright, sis."

Cagalli went to hug Stellar and Lara too, she stops in front of Shinn, who was frowning and arm folded across his chest. She sighs and puts her hands at her hip. "I don't think you have forgiven me, right?"

Everyone start to worry at the stillness.

Shinn sighs and holds out a hand to Cagalli. Cagalli looks from the hand to him, who was looking away with a slight blush on his cheeks. Cagalli smiles as she shakes his hand. She then moves to the last but not least, Athrun. They look at each other and just smile.

"You…be careful, okay?"

Athrun step forth and hugs her, who was startled but returns it. "I will. You too, Cagalli…And…"

Cagalli wait for him to finish his sentence but Athrun let go of her. "Never mind. I'll tell you when I've returned."

"It's a promise then."

"Yeah…"

Lacus and the others smile at the sight of the couple. All of them went on board as Archangel launches out to the Moon.

**Chapter 21: Song of Sorrow**

Archangel arrived at the Moon Surface City, Copernicus. Everyone was having their rest while the hangar prepared all the things for the upcoming fight. Lacus, Stellar and Lara were helping out with the members with the mobile suits. Kira and Athrun were looking through some information in the computer, they also talk about what happened during Kira's absent.

"So many things happened…"

"But, maybe that's why I was able to realize that there was something wrong about this."

"Athrun…"

"That's where the Chairman and Rey are a bit troublesome. When you talk with them, they really sound like they're right."

"Yeah, I agree. But I understand. And in reality, they're probably right."

"Meer too…Although she knew that it will cause her life to be there, she still believed in her dream."

"She is Lacus's friend right?"

"Yeah…I wonder what will Lacus do…?"

At a hidden mansion in Copernicus, Meer was walking along the swimming pool. She sat at the bench as she recalled back when Lacus appears on the broadcast and what Dullindal told her before she left for this place.

"Lacus…"

"Lacus-sama."

She turns around as Sarah was holding a tray of tea. "I have prepared some tea. Come and have it."

They went to the shelter, Meer was hesitating whether to drink the tea, trying to change the subject, she looks at Sarah. "Umm…Still no words from the Chairman?"

"Unfortunately, there isn't. But, it can't be helped. PLANT is going through a very hard time now. You're well aware of that too, aren't you?"

The worry for Lacus turns into rage. "I understand! Of course I do!"

"The situation is really difficult at the moment. There were also news that Archangel entered the port in Copernicus a while ago."

"Archangel?"

"I wonder what this all mean, for it to come up to the moon at a time like this. And I do wonder whether that person is with them?"

"Eh?"

"Remember? That person from ORB, who said that she was with Archangel."

'Lacus! Lacus is here!' "Eh…y-yes…I remember…"

"It's really troublesome, isn't it? Even for that person. With that, all of Chairman's efforts will be wasted. Why did she do such a thing? Lacus-sama, you are not somebody who would really do that, are you? The person named Lacus-sama, always love peace righteously, a person like that. That's why we will also tell them, that a person like that is not a fake."

"Fake…"

"I truly believe that the one who was always at the chairman's side working hard from before the war began is the real Lacus-sama."

"You…!" Meer stood up as she glares at Sarah.

"Call me Sarah, Lacus-sama. I will lend you a hand. Everyone will be troubled if you aren't like that."

Meer starts to feel more frightened and suspicious at the Chairman's plan, but all she could do is to pray, not for hers but Lacus's.

Back at Archangel, Lacus, Lara, Kira and Athrun were preparing to go to the shopping district. As usual, Lacus and Athrun have hidden weapons in their shirt. When they were about to leave, Stellar and Shinn came forth to them.

"Lacus, is it really alright? We really don't need to follow you?"

Lacus smiles at her and pats Stellar's head. "It's alright, Stellar. We will call if we need any help. Shinn, take care of her."

Shinn nods as they went off. A while later, they arrived at a huge shopping mall as Lara grabs Lacus to follow her around. Kira and Athrun follow them.

"How are things going?"

"Eh?"

"Between you and Cagalli."

"I think she will understand, that now is not the time to talk about this matter. Not yet…"

"Otou-sama! Are we pretty?"

They both turns around to see Lara wearing a blue spaghetti dress, while Lacus wears a long black sleeveless dress, which shapes her body well and reveals her legs at the side opening. Both guy blush as Lara and Lacus giggle. It was then Athrun notice a guy dressed in black suit, spying at them.

"Don't care about him, Athrun." He turns to Lacus who noticed the person too. "He won't dare to do anything in this crowd."

"**HELLO! You understand?"**

They were all startled when a red Haro bounced out of nowhere and lands on Lacus's hand. A piece of paper was stick onto it.

"This is…Meer's Haro!" Athrun gasps as he starts to look around the area.

"Meer's? Does that mean she's here?" Lacus looks at Athrun. "I'm not sure…What does the paper say?"

Lacus turns the paper over.

_Lacus! Get out of here immediately!_

_They are coming after you!_

_-Meer_

Lacus crushes the paper. "Darn it! Meer…"

"What do you plan to do, Lacus?" Lacus looks at Kira. "I will go and save her!"

Athrun gasped as he tries to protest. "Lacus! But the enemies were…!"

"Then what do you want me to do? To just leave her alone in their hands?" Lacus cuts his words in a harsh tone.

Athrun sighs as he takes the Haro from Lacus, he opens it up and operate the system. "This Haro should know where her location is. Alright, it is working! Come on, let's go!"

They followed the signal shown on the screen of the Haro, as they arrived at an old stadium. The red Haro bounces off as they follow it and reached the center of it. Sitting on the steps was Meer, who was shocked when she saw her Haro bouncing towards her.

"Eh? Why is it…?"

"Meer!"

She looks up and saw Lacus standing at the entrance, with Kira and the others behind her. Lacus was about to run to Meer when she steps back and shouted. "Don't come near here!" Lacus halted in her steps.

"Why? Why did you come? I told you to leave here! Why?"

"How can I leave you here? How can I do such a thing after knowing what you have done all these years, just to see me?" Lacus slowly steps forth and stops in front of Meer.

"Lacus…" Tears starts to trickle down her cheeks, as Lacus places her hands on her shoulders.

"Sorry that I'm late…Meer."

Meer leaps into Lacus's arms as she cries. Lacus was caressing her when she notices the ray of laser pointing at Meer. She grabs hold of Meer as she dodges from the range. More gun fires were heard as they went to the walls to hide. Kira, Lara and Athrun were at the entrance side, while Lacus and Meer were a distance from them.

"Lacus!"

"We're alright!" Lacus shouted back as she takes out her gun in one hand, while holding onto Meer with the other. She peep through a gap on the wall, noticing men dressed in black suit, armed with rifles were sneaking into the stadium. She turns to Meer, "Meer, do you know how many people are there?"

"No, I only know Sarah…" The conversation was cut off when explosion of grenades was heard. Lacus stood up and fires, three was taken down immediately as she scans the surrounding quickly. More of them were coming.

Lacus bents back down as she shouts to Athrun, "Athrun, I want you to protect Meer while I go out there!"

"Lacus!" Meer gasps as she grabs hold of Lacus's arm, Lacus places her hand over hers and smiles. "I'll be just fine. Stay low and go to Athrun's side." Meer nods as she creeps to Athrun and the others, seeing that she is in safe position now, Lacus bent low as she dashes out.

Kira and Athrun back her up as she runs across the stadium to take the men down one by one. Sarah was hit on the arm as she managed to toss a grenade towards Kira and the others. However it was deflected by Kira's shot and drops back to her as she was thrown off by the impact.

On the other hand, Neo arrived at the stadium after receiving news from Athrun. Akatsuki lands in the center of the stadium as all of them gather in front of it. "Hey, are you guys alright?"

"You are late, Mwu-san!" Kira shouted to him as Neo scorns at the name. Akatsuki bents down as it reaches out its hand, "Come on up, Princess." Lacus turns towards Meer as she holds out her hand to her. "Come on, Meer."

Meer hesitated. Lacus move to her, "Meer?"

"Can I…can I really come with you? I mean…" She stops when Lacus places her hand on hers. "It's alright now, Meer. You can come with me."

Meer was about to speak when she notices Sarah was pointing her gun at Lacus.

"WATCH OUT!"

The sound of the gunshot echoed through the stadium as Kira and the others look in shock, Meer had just shielded Lacus from the shot.

"Me..Meer…?" Lacus gasped in fear as she looks down at Meer, who was holding onto her. Blood was oozing out from her wound and a trail of blood from her mouth. Athrun steps forth as he shoots Sarah at the chest, sensing no more movement from the woman, he turns his attention back to Lacus and Meer.

Lacus holds onto Meer as she gently kneels down, her clothes were stained by Meer's blood. Lacus holds Meer's hand as fear starts to take over her. Her voice trembles as she speaks, "Me..Meer? Meer…open your eyes…Meer? Meer!"

Identical sapphire eyes look back at her, sparkled by the reflection of lights and tears. "La..cus…Are..you alright…?"

Lacus fights back her tears, as she forces herself to smile. "Yeah…You saved me…"

"I'm…glad…" Meer coughs out blood as Lacus holds onto her more tightly, yet gentle at the same time. "There…is one thing…I want you…to have it…" Meer gathers her strength and reaches into her bag and takes out a photo. Holding it up with a trembling hand, she looks from it to Lacus. "I was not able to give you this…when I moved away…now…I want you to have it…"

Lacus takes the photo from her hand. It was the photo they took during Lacus's ten years old birthday. Meer was in her former look with her long black hair. She had her arms entwined around Lacus from the back. Lacus let out a chuckle at the thoughts of it back then. Meer saw the star pendant hanging out from Lacus shirt, as she reaches out to touch it. "This pendant…I wanted to give you along with the photo…but I didn't managed to…That's why…I request for Athrun to give it to you…Fearing that… I might have no chance to see you again…" With that, Meer coughs out more blood as she groans in agony.

"Meer! Mwu-san! Take her back to the Archangel immediately!"

"No…let me be..Lacus…I know my own condition…I…"

"No! I won't let it! I won't let you die just like that! We have finally met each other after so long!" Lacus shouted as she was about to pick Meer up, she stops her.

"No…as what you had said…we finally met…That…That alone fulfills my wish all these years…"

"Meer…"

Meer turns towards Athrun who was squatting beside them, tears wield in his eyes. "Athrun…I thank you..for your help…I wished that I have a more proper…time to know you…"

"Meer!"

Meer felts her vision getting blur as she turns back to Lacus, whose tears were threatening to fall. "Lacus…I'm glad…that I've…met…you…"

Thud.

The sound of Meer's fallen hand echoed through Lacus's mind as she looks down at Meer whose eyes were close, but a smile across her face. Athrun punches his fist against the ground as he weep. Lara was weeping too while holding onto Kira. Kira looks from Lara to Lacus who stood up with Meer in her arms. "Lacus…"

"Why…?" Lacus looks at Meer in her arms. "Why are you doing such things…? What are humans to you? Dullindal! Just tools?"

Kira and the others look at her. Tears were trickling down her cheeks as Lacus raise her head and cried out.

"MMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRR!"

**Hai, hai! That's the end for this chapter…**

**Somehow I like this Meer better in my story. Lolx **

**Stay tuned for the next chappy!**


	22. Author's note

Hey! Guys! Author speaking here!

Due to my upcoming major exam, I need to stop writing this fic for a while. So, very sorry!

But I have made a video for this fanfiction and I've placed it in go n see when you're free!

I'll continue the story next month! Very sorry!

But I really hope you all still support me!

If you wan to find the video, just type "tasartir" on the search bar :D

-kiralacusforever


	23. The Anger That Rises Within

**Gundam Seed Destiny Renew**

**LoLx, I'm relieved that you all still like my fic, even though I've delayed it for so long!!**

**For that I'm very sorry…**

**But!**

**All your reviews really motivate me to continue my fic!!**

**Well, continue with the story.**

The group was back at Archangel from the previous incident. All the crews gasp when they saw Lacus came in, with Meer in her arms. Blood was stained over her hands and clothes. Seeing this, nobody dares to go near her, all they could do is to give way. When Lacus had disappears from view, Murrue went to Kira.

"Kira-kun, what had happened?"

"We were about to take Meer-san with us back to Archangel when…she got shot in order to protect Lacus."

"She was the only one who realized it…and she jumped out…I…was unable to do anything…!" Athrun bits his lips as Kira places a hand on him.

"I've never…seen Lacus like this…" All of them turn to Stellar, with Shinn standing beside her. "Even though she was sad for Kira-san's disappearance for these two years, she never really showed this kind of expression. It…feels…so cold…and sad…"

"This must be a great impact to her…" Kira looked along the corridor where Lacus just went, when he felt Lara clenching his hand. "Otou-sama, I'm worried about Oka-sama…"

"Alright, let's go and check on her."

In the infirmary, Lacus placed Meer on a table. The whole room was dark and only a lit of light was shined at the center of room, where Lacus and Meer was. Lacus looks from Meer to the photo that was given to her. Tears start to fall as she recalls back when Meer was talking her last words.

"_Lacus…I'm glad…that I've…met…you…" _

Lacus slams her fists on the side of the table, causing Meer's bag to fell from the table and her things out from it. It was then Lacus notices a diskette and picks it up.

"Lacus?"

Before turning to the source of the voice, Lacus wipes off her tears. Feeling a pull on her shirt, she turns around where Lara was tugging onto her shirt with a worried face. "I'm alright, Lara. Kira, can you help me to check out this diskette?"

Kira moves forth and takes the diskette from Lacus. "This is…?"

"I found it in Meer's bag. There might be information that we need in it."

"Do you want to go clean up first?"

"No, I want to see what's in the diskette first."

**Chapter 22: The Anger That Rises Within **

Lacus, Kira, Lara and Athrun gather in Athrun's room as Kira inserts the diskette into the laptop. He begins to access the system as he opens a document entitled 'Progress Report'.

_11th October_

_Today, my bandage was finally taken off._

_A little strange feeling--- I saw the mirror, and then _

_Right there, in front of me is Lacus's face!_

"This is…" Athrun looks from the report to the others.

"Meer's diary…" Lacus whispers as they continued reading.

_It's amazing! I was speechless! There's her face, right in front of me, after so many years!_

_I was so excited when I was asked to be a substitute for her, it's not because of fame but..._

_But because... _

_I might get the chance to see her again!_

_After my surgery, I was taken to a gallery full of Lacus's photos._

_She's still pretty as before..._

_All these I've been thinking...how is she doing? What kind of life is she having?_

_I've been always wondering...all the things about her..._

_When the staffs showed me all the schedules, I almost fainted! That's a lot!!_

_Does Lacus cope with all of this? Does she do this much for PLANT?_

_However, this does not stop my goal. No matter how tough it will be, I won't give up!_

_Until I can meet her in person..._

'Meer…' Lacus clenches her fist tight.

"I'm going out." Athrun left the room, where Kira follows to check on him.

Lacus sits on the chair as she scrolls down the document and continues to read. The next paragraph seems to have been written just recently.

_Today I was supposed to say a speech to interrupt the speech of the ORB Union._

_I didn't want to do so, but I have no other choice._

_It was then...she appeared in front of me, on the screen, it's Lacus!_

_My heartbeat almost stopped until she starts to speak. _

_Her face. Her voice. Her feature. It's still the same as before._

_Oh, Lacus, my song finally reached you..._

"Oka-sama, this…" Lara points to another file entitled 'Emotion'. Lacus opens the file and found a song track, along with a note. She opens the track as the music starts to play.

"This voice…Oka-sama, is this your song?"

"No, it's…Meer's…" Lacus clicks on the note document.

_Emotion._

_I compose this song since I was young._

_I wanted to let you hear it, Lacus. _

_But I do not have the chance._

_This song contains my feeling, my hope._

_I really wish that I could sing it in front of you._

_But I know about my situation, I was afraid that I might not have the chance to do so._

_So, I save this in this diskette. Hoping that one day...my song..._

_Will reach you..._

_Lacus, please do not forget. _

_My life._

_My song._

Silence filled the room as the song ends. Lara looks at Lacus, who takes the diskette out and looks at it.

Outside at the deck, Kira and Athrun were leaning against the railing.

"I shouldn't have approved of her in the first place…"

Kira turns to Athrun.

"That you can't do something like this..Hmph, although I did tried to tell her that lots of time."

"But, I wouldn't be able to say that immediately, either. There are many things you wouldn't know until later on. I think Lacus and I would have trusted Dullindal if we weren't targeted. Because he's the one who said that he'd rather choose not to fight. But for Lacus, she is troubled that it was decided for her, just because it's like this. She said a world like that isn't needed."

"Yeah…"

"A world like that is insolent."

"Probably."

Kira pats Athrun's shoulder. "Come on, let's go back to Lacus and Lara." Athrun nods as they proceed back to the room, but only to see Lara alone in the room.

"Lara? Where's Lacus?"

"Oka-sama went to see Meer-san."

Back at the infirmary, Lacus stood by the table as she caresses Meer's cheek. Looking at the photo and diskette in her hand, she thought back about the birthday she had eight years ago.

_Flashback_

"_Lacus, happy birthday!!" Meer shouted as she hugs Lacus from the back._

"_Arigatou, Meer!"_

"_Neh, Lacus, what is your wish for this year?"_

"_It won't come true if I reveal it."_

"_Oh come on, tell me!"_

"_Alright, I wish that our friendship last forever."_

"_Of course it will! And we will always be together!"_

_Flashback_

"In the end, you left first…Meer." Lacus places her hand on top of Meer's. "I…caused you all the sufferings…all these years…You were thinking about me everyday and I…! I…!" Meer's last words start to flash through her mind again.

"_Lacus…I'm glad…that I've…met…you…"_

Lacus bits onto her lips when she felts a hand on her shoulder. Turning around to meet the violet eyes of Kira. "Kira…"

"It's time…to send her off…"

Lacus could only nod her head as Meer was push out from the room, to have a proper cleaning.

After a while, Lacus and the others, along with the Archangel crews gather around the open casket with Meer lying in it. She was dressed in a white dress, as she lay on a bed of white flowers. One by one, the crews placed their flower in the casket. Lacus was the last as she places the flower.

_Lacus, please do not forget. _

_My life._

_My song._

"I will not forget…I will never."

The casket proceeds to a truck where it is shipped off. The Archangel crew line up and salute her. The moment the truck left, Lacus went straight back to her room, leaving everyone behind. Lara moves to Kira.

"Otou-sama, go with Oka-sama. Now, she needs someone by her side."

Kira smiles at his daughter as he proceeds to Lacus's room. "Lacus, can I come in?"

Silence.

Hearing no reply, Kira starts to worry as he press the button. The door slides open and Kira notices that the lights were not on, but through the lights from the hallway, he can make out where Lacus is. She was standing near the desk with the photo Meer gave her on it, she was in her red singled shirt as she had thrown the blood-stained black top on the floor. Kira move forth until he was just a feet away from her.

"Lacus?"

She did not reply and Kira starts to get even more worried. He tries to say something when Lacus interrupts him. "Kira...is this my fault?"

"Eh?"

"Is it because of me, she died? Is it because of my selfishness to leave PLANT that caused her death? Even though, i sweared that I'll save her, that I'll protect her, I...I...!"

Her words are cut off when Kira pulls her into his arms. "It's not your fault... even if someone is at fault, that won't be you. And also, Meer-san won't want to see you in such state. I think...that's why she smiled when she left this world...she did't want you to blame yourslf for her death..."

Lacus trembles as she tries to fight back her tears, she had vowed through the past two years that she will never shed tears. Kira, who notices this, sighs and strokes her hair with his hand while the other hold her closer. "Don't fight it... you are not alone now...I'm here...here with you..."

With that, Lacus breaks down as she cried out loud onto Kira's chest, letting her tears flow freely. Kira could only hold her tighter and continues to stroke her hair. Unknown to the both of them, Lara was leaning onto the wall outside of the room. She pulls down the sleeve to reveal her left wrist that was bandaged. "Something big is about to happen..."

It was then Ramius's voice sound through the system, "Kira-kun! Lacus-san! Please come to the bridge immediately!"

**At the Bridge**

When Kira, Lacus and Lara arrive, they saw Dullindal, who was currently giving off a broadcast. Lacus clenches her fist in anger the moment she sees the chairman. "Dullindal...!"

_"Why did it turn out like this? Even if we think about it, we already know that it's meaningless and yet my heart is also wandering in search of it."_

Lacus glares more at the scene.

_"We experienced a large-scale war not too long ago, and we swore that time that we would never repeat such a thing again. And yet, Junius Seven has fallen, our efforts were in vain, and hostilities have opened once more. The war had spread without any protest, and we have gain the same saddness and pain once again. Honestly, what's the meaning of the foolish repetition of a tragedy."_

Back at ORB, Cagalli and the other council were looking at the broadcast as well.

_"For once, as I have mentioned in the past, the cause was definitely due to the existence of LOGOs. Those whom formed enemies, stirred up fear, made them fight, and fueled the flames. those behind the scenes of this long history where they run rampant. Thay are the "Merchants of Death", and we were finally able to destroy them all. That is why I dare to address this..."_

"So it begins..." Ramius said as she looks at the screen.

_"...that we have to fight our other greatest enemy this time. We have to overcome and be released from it. Everyone must be well aware of it by now. It is the reason why ever since history is been recorded, conflicts never disappear from mankind's history. Our greatest enemy who was ever-present is the ignorance and desire within us that we can never keep subdued."_

Everyone around the world was shock at the sentence.

_"We distanced ourselves and took to space, and now we have achieved the physical abilities we desired and other capacities, people still do not understand each other. They still do not understand themselves, and with that fear, they are unable to see tomorrow."_

Lara clenches her wrist, "Damn it..."

_"As equals? No. With more riches and more enjoyment, the hand that grasps those evil desires knows no bounds. That is who we are today, the seed of all conflicts, all the problem remains here. But the time to put that to an end has come. The time has come that we will be able to end it."_

The screen suddenly shows how the scientists created coordinators, and all their experiments. Lara, who was looking at this, suddenly clenches her head in agony. "NO! Stop this!" Kira, who was at her side, immediately knelts down and hold onto her.

_"We have achieved a way to subdue all of that. All the answer were already within everyone's bodies."_

Shinn recalled the words that Dullindal told him when he was given his Destiny.

_"With that, people will understand others, themselves, and tomorrow. This is the only way to prevent the cycle of tragedies. As my final escort plan at mankind's destiny at stake, I hereby declare the introduction of the execution of Destiny Plan!"_

Lara fell unconsious in Kira's arm as he quickly took her to the infirmary room. Lacus took a last glare at the screen before following Kira.

**KK, That's all for this chappy!! Stay tuned for next chapter!**


End file.
